


Sine Metu

by Arwen88, Yuppu



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: M/M, in which Tool is actually Ivan Vanko, sober!what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuppu/pseuds/Yuppu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un resoconto di tutti gli anni e tutte le cose che Barney e Gunnar hanno affrontato insieme da quando si sono conosciuti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sine Metu

**Umeå, Svezia, Marzo 1973**  
  
  
A Tool la Svezia non dispiaceva: la gente era molto meno arrabbiata e depressa che in Russia e il freddo non sembrava volerti divorare con coltello e forchetta. Probabilmente l’avrebbe considerata come meta per le prossime vacanze, magari dopo aver finalmente distrutto l’impero di quel dannato Stark.  
Barney d’altro canto non aveva una grande predilezione per quel posto: era freddo, non molto popolato, ma soprattutto freddo. Lui era più tipo da zone calde. Come la giungla.  
Ma il lavoro era lavoro e quello che lui e Tool avevano appena terminato li aveva portati fino a quella nazione dimenticata dal caldo, nella fattispecie ad Umeå. E poi la sete li aveva condotti in un bar semi vuoto, fatta eccezione per il barista e un ragazzino biondo, che per quanto alto e fisicamente piuttosto imponente, era anche evidentemente minorenne ed il barista continuava ad ignorare qualunque cosa di cui si stesse lamentando in quella lingua terrificante che era lo svedese. Di tanto in tanto gli metteva davanti una bottiglia di birra analcolica, sempre la stessa, a cui il giovane reagiva con vive proteste ed un’aria indignata, rendendogli la bottiglia.  
Dopo l’ennesimo scambio, il ragazzino sbuffò e lanciò un’occhiata ai due appena entrati, alzando un sopracciglio. Stranieri. Li studiò per un momento senza dire più nulla. Non se ne vedevano molti in giro. Il moro lo incuriosiva in modo particolare.  
I due uomini però non gli rivolsero che uno sguardo prima di andare a sedersi al bancone e guardare il barista.  
“Birra?” Tentò Barney, sperando che capisse l’inglese o almeno quella richiesta.  
Il barista non ebbe il minimo problema a capirlo e mise davanti ai due due bottiglie, prima di comunicare loro il prezzo in un inglese piuttosto buono, anche se pesantemente accentato.  
“ _A loro non lo chiedi un documento, Pehr?_ ” Lo prese in giro il ragazzo, e per tutta risposta il barista gli tornò davanti per dargli uno schiaffetto sulla fronte, a cui il biondo rise, per nulla turbato.  
Barney abbozzò un sorriso tanto che prendeva un sorso di birra. Non capiva un accidenti di quella lingua ma il ragazzo sembrava essere un tipo simpatico. E poi la birra era decisamente buona in quel posto sperduto.  
Gunnar, il ragazzo, si voltò per studiare senza alcuna vergogna i due sconosciuti, sorridendo, anzi.  
Tool gli lanciò uno sguardo poco interessato e molto più calcolatore prima di decidere che non costituiva una minaccia e tornare a pensare semplicemente alla propria birra.  
D’altra parte Barney si ritrovò a sollevare un sopracciglio, decidendo di lasciarlo perdere con un mezzo sbuffo.  
Gunnar però era testardo ed era troppo annoiato per lasciar perdere così. “Cosa ci fate così lontani da casa?” Chiese, con tutta l’aria di essere perfettamente a suo agio nonostante tutto.  
Barney riportò lo sguardo su di lui, osservandolo per qualche secondo mentre si rigirava la bottiglia tra le mani. “Vacanza... lui aveva le vampate a casa...” Ridacchiò, facendo un cenno con la testa a Tool.  
“E siete partiti senza imparare una parola facile come _öl_?” Ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa. “Almeno _birra_ , _grazie_ e _arrivederci_ potevate impararlo...” Continuò a scherzare, allontanando di nuovo da sé la birra analcolica che era riapparsa sul bancone.  
“Siamo americani, qualcuno che ci capisca lo troviamo...” Ridacchiò in risposta lui, lanciando uno sguardo al barista.  
Il giovane rise e scosse la testa. “Questo è un discorso _molto_ americano...”  
“Non sono i più fighi?” Ridacchiò, beccandosi un’occhiataccia da parte di Tool, che iniziava a guardare sotto una nuova prospettiva il ragazzino. E iniziava a non piacergli poi tanto.  
“Punti di vista... allora, com’è che di tutti i posti in Svezia e più ancora in Scandinavia, siete venuti ad Umeå? Oggettivamente... è piccola. Non c’è niente. E voi non siete decisamente qui per l’università. Cosa potrebbe esserci qui che vi interesserebbe?”  
Il barista lanciò un’occhiata ai due uomini e disse al ragazzo qualcosa che aveva tutta l’aria di essere un rimprovero secco a cui il giovane rispose alzando gli occhi e tornando a guardare gli estranei.  
“Vedi di non fare stronzate...” Bisbigliò Tool all’amico, finendo poi con un sorso la birra prima di poggiarla secco sul bancone e alzarsi, uscendo senza neanche un cenno o un saluto.  
“... personcina socievole, il tuo amico.” Commentò Gunnar, avvicinandosi di più a Barney, ottenendo un’occhiataccia dal barista.  
Barney smise di guardare la porta che si era richiusa con una scrollata di spalle, tornando invece a guardare il ragazzino. Corrugò la fronte a vederlo avvicinarglisi e decise di mettere in chiaro le cose con una mezza smorfia.  
“Non ti prendo una birra, tanto...”  
Il biondo ridacchiò, alzando gli occhi al soffitto, e si appoggiò al bancone con le braccia incrociate.  
Il mercenario decise di non dargli più corda e tornò a badare solo alla propria birra. D’altra parte quello era l’unico buon motivo per restare lì seduto, no?  
“Posso almeno sapere il tuo nome? Non voglio nemmeno sapere il cognome, solo il nome.” Continuò ad insistere Gunnar, poco incline a lasciarsi semplicemente ignorare così.  
Uno sguardo corrucciato e l’uomo sbottò un “Barney” che era a metà tra un borbottio e un ringhio. Più arrabbiato verso se stesso in realtà che col ragazzo.  
“Barney.” Ripetè il giovane, un po’ per essere sicuro di non aver capito male e un po’ per far scorrere sulla lingua quel suono. “Ti offende che te l’abbia chiesto?” Ridacchiò, mentre teneva un po’ d’occhio i movimenti del barista.  
Barney si voltò a guardarlo, in parte sorpreso da tanta testardaggine e un po’ perché faceva uno strano effetto essere chiamato per nome a quel modo da un tipetto che per quanti anni potesse dimostrare era oltremodo fuori da quel che lui voleva fosse il suo raggio. “... no. Ti offende che continuo a non offrirti una birra?” Chiese a sua volta, abbozzando un sorriso e prendendo un altro sorso della propria prima di poggiare la bottiglia vuota e ordinarne un’altra con un gesto.  
Gunnar rise, mentre Pehr sostituiva la bottiglia vuota con una appena stappata.  
“No. Non credo nemmeno di essere più qui ad aspettarne una, in effetti...” Disse Gunnar, appena appurato che il barista non era più a tiro d’orecchio e non li stesse guardando.  
“E allora che aspetti? Il principe con la carrozza?” Scherzò, ridendo poi alla propria stessa battuta.  
Gunnar ridacchiò e scosse la testa. “Tu hai la faccia di essere tante cose, ma un principe proprio no...” Rispose, approfittando della distrazione per sporgersi a baciarlo sulle labbra, dimostrando un totale sprezzo del pericolo e della sua stessa vita. Per quello che ne sapeva, era più probabile che Barney avesse in odio i deviati che no, ma con i suoi quindici anni e mezzo, Gunnar non ci stava nemmeno pensando.  
Barney si irrigidì, colto fin troppo di sorpresa. Non aveva idea di cosa avesse in mente di fare quel ragazzino. Cercò di scostarsi piano all’indietro, poggiandogli una mano sul petto per allontanarlo, il cervello pieno di domande.  
Senza quasi batter ciglio, il ragazzo gli rubò da davanti la bottiglia e ne prese un sorso, prima di allontanarsi da lui e dal bancone. “Beh, buon ritorno in America, Barney...” Disse, con un sorriso sghembo, senza tradire come il cuore gli stesse galoppando in petto o quanto avesse voluto baciarlo dal momento stesso in cui gli aveva rivolto la parola.  
L’uomo restò a guardarlo in silenzio per dei lunghi secondi. Non riusciva a capacitarsi di ciò che quel ragazzino aveva fatto né dello scossone che ne aveva ricevuto. Ancora non era sicuro nemmeno lui di come sentirsi. Sospirò e scosse la testa prima di alzarsi e lasciare il locale, senza voltarsi indietro e impedendosi assolutamente di chiedergli quale fosse il suo nome.  
  
  
Gunnar non cercò più l’americano ed il suo amico, ben sapendo che dopo il tiro che gli aveva giocato, se anche fossero rimasti non li avrebbe più visti.  
Continuò a pensarci di tanto in tanto e più di una volta considerò di approcciare qualcuno che semplicemente glielo ricordava, negli anni successivi. Finite le superiori, entrò all’università di Stoccolma per conseguire una laurea in ingegneria chimica, solo per poi fare domanda e venire accettato al programma Fulbright prima ancora di aver completato il primo anno di studi.  
Non aveva mai veramente pensato che si sarebbe ritrovato in America, prima di allora, e si ricredette soltanto quando posò i propri bagagli sul pavimento della sua nuova stanza al campus. Era ufficialmente uno studente del MIT.  
  
  
 **New Orleans, LA, Marzo 1977**  
  
  
Ogni volta che era fuori dall’università, per quanto razionalmente continuasse a ripetersi che le probabilità di incontrare Barney rasentavano lo zero, si ritrovava a seguire con lo sguardo chiunque potesse vagamente somigliargli, solo per poi deludersi nel constatare che non era lui. Non era mai Barney.  
O almeno, non lo era mai stato, fino al momento in cui non finì per sbattergli contro una sera a New Orleans, mentre era lì per le vacanze di primavera con alcuni compagni di università.  
Barney rispose con un mezzo grugnito allo scontro, separandosi dall’armadio d’uomo per lanciargli uno sguardo vagamente seccato, ma ritrovandosi a sgranare gli occhi per la sorpresa nel riconoscere i tratti di quel ragazzino incrociato tanto tempo prima. Come poteva dimenticarsi di quel biondino con una faccia da bambolotto che l’aveva fregato tanto tempo prima?  
Gunnar si voltò per scusarsi, ma si ritrovò senza il fiato per farlo, nell’incrociare lo sguardo dell’altro.  
I compagni, fermatisi poco più avanti, lo richiamarono, chiedendo se fosse tutto a posto e Gunnar alzò le spalle e disse loro che si sarebbero ritrovati in stanza e di non preoccuparsi, mostrando una calma che poco lasciava ad intendere come il suo cuore galoppasse solo per avere rivisto Barney.  
Barney lanciò uno sguardo ai ragazzi, chiaramente universitari, prima di tornare a guardare lo svedese. “Non sei un po’ lontano da casa?” Ridacchiò vagamente, tentando disperatamente di non sentirsi un idiota al pensiero di quella volta che si era fatto fregare da un ragazzino. Che l’aveva baciato. E poi gli aveva pure rubato la birra. Non che per una  frazione di secondo lui avesse pensato potesse volere altro, eh.  
Il giovane si infilò le mani nelle tasche del giobbotto, abbozzando un sorriso. “Sì, beh, il punto di una borsa di studio all’estero è quello...” Non l’avrebbe baciato, stavolta. No. A meno che non fosse Barney a baciarlo. Ma era una probabilità piuttosto remota, a livello teorico, no?  
“Borsa di studio, eh?” Annuì vagamente, gettando uno sguardo ai ragazzi ormai quasi tutti fuori dalla porta del locale prima di tornare a rivolgersi a lui. “Allora sei cresciuto abbastanza da non dover litigare coi baristi per avere una birra?” Lo prese in giro bonariamente, con un mezzo sorriso.  
“Dipende da quante ne ho già avute prima, immagino... però non devo più rubarla a nessun altro, quello sì...” Ridacchiò, inclinando la testa di lato. “Ti ricordavo più alto, lo sai?”  
“Tu invece hai sempre la stessa faccia da Ken.” Borbottò, non gradendo poi molto che gli ricordassero la sua bassa statura.  
Gunnar alzò gli occhi, quasi divertito dalla reazione di Barney al suo commento. “E se stasera te la offro, una birra, invece di fregartela?” Propose, cercando di fargli capire che non era sua intenzione offenderlo.  
L’uomo aprì bocca per una risposta acida, che cambiò a metà strada con la bocca. Giusto il tempo di ricordarsi che la birra non si rifiuta mai. “... andata.” Annuì lentamente, quasi studiandolo. “E, uhm, comunque com’è che ti chiami? Per non chiamarti _svedese_ a vita eh...”  
Il ragazzo ridacchiò, tornando verso il bancone. “Mi chiamo Gunnar.” Si presentò, con un sorriso.  
“Barney.” Disse, alzando poi le spalle. D’altra parte non era nemmeno sicuro che se lo ricordasse, visto tutto il tempo che era passato. E poi non era che la gente si dovesse per forza ricordare i nomi di tutti quelli che incontrava nei bar.  
“Me lo ricordavo.” Rispose però Gunnar, senza perdere il sorriso, prima di chiedere due birre.  
Barney tentò quasi invano di celare il vago orgoglio che si era impadronito di lui a quella risposta e cercò di farlo passare semplicemente come la soddisfazione del non doversi pagare da solo da bere.  
Gunnar lo studiò con la coda dell’occhio, ritrovando il sorriso storto che ricordava dal loro primo incontro e prese la bottiglia che il barista gli aveva poggiato davanti. “Sei di nuovo in vacanza o stavolta sono io che arrivo a casa tua?” Scherzò, cercando di predisporlo meglio nei propri confronti.  
“Oggi gioco io in casa...” Sorrise, lanciandogli uno sguardo, un po’ più calmo dopo un paio di sorsi di birra. “Tu? Ti hanno preso in qualche università qui?”  
“Borsa di studio Fulbright al MIT.” Rispose il biondo, con un certo evidente orgoglio.  
Barney poggiò la bottiglia sul bancone, inclinando appena la testa per guardarlo meglio in viso, chiaramente a metà tra l’incredulo e lo scioccato. “... sei un genio?”  
“Beh, il termine tecnico in realtà è _individuo con intelligenza molto superiore_ , sono ancora troppo poco intelligente per essere un genio.” Spiegò, scherzando, con un certo divertimento.  
Barney rimase a fissarlo per qualche momento prima di annuire vagamente e tornare alla propria birra senza commentare. Era perfetto, no? Prima gli fregava una birra da ragazzino e ora non solo gli dava del tappo, ma anche dell’imbecille. Come se non bastasse già Trench per quello.  
Gunnar aggrottò la fronte, alla sua reazione. “... scherzavo. Era per come è fatta la scala di valutazione dei risultati.” Provò a spiegare, aggrappandosi a tutto quello che poteva perché ora che l’aveva ritrovato Barney non sparisse di nuovo e tanti saluti.  
Barney tornò a guardarlo, decidendo di piantarla di sentirsi offeso magari per ogni frase che usciva da quelle labbra. Se non altro perché dall’espressione ora non sembrava davvero intenzionato a prenderlo in giro. “Mm... quasi genio allora?” Abbozzò un mezzo sorriso.  
Nel vederlo rilassarsi, Gunnar si distese visibilmente e ridacchiò. “Sì, praticamente sì...”  
“Questo non spiega comunque però che ci fai qui...” Gli fece notare.  
“Vacanze di primavera. Dei colleghi hanno proposto di partire insieme per dividere le spese e mi sembrava una buona idea.” Fece un largo sorriso. “Stasera ho scoperto che era un’idea migliore di quanto pensassi...”  
Barney lo guardò attentamente, vagamente sorpreso e confuso. “... ragazzo, sai che così poi uno pensa che ti riferisci a lui, se parli con quel sorriso, sì?” Ridacchiò piano, cercando di nascondere come il pensiero lo facesse sentire sottosopra.  
Gunnar ridacchiò ed abbassò lo sguardo per un momento. “Non ho mai detto il contrario, no?”  
Quella risposta, quello sguardo, riuscirono a far morire la risata dell’uomo, che rimase a guardare quel ragazzo come se lo vedesse per la prima volta. “... il prossimo giro è mio...” Disse con un sorriso, la voce più bassa di come l’avesse usata fino a quel momento, come volesse quasi fargli capire che lo trattava da amico.  
Il giovane risollevò gli occhi per studiare i tratti di Barney, prima di fare un cenno affermativo. Forse non sarebbe tornato in camera entro sera. Fosse anche solo per poter passare il tempo a parlare con quell’uomo che l’aveva lasciato così affascinato tre anni prima.  
Barney intanto fece un cenno al barista, facendo sostituire le loro bottiglie, finalmente veramente rilassato. Dallo specchio dietro il banco notò i giocatori allontanarsi dal tavolo da biliardo in fondo al locale e lo indicò con un pollice al ragazzo affianco a lui. “Ci sai giocare?”  
“Me la cavo...” Sorrise, lanciando uno sguardo al tavolo da biliardo. “Vuoi fare una partita?”  
“Sì.” Annuì, alzandosi dallo sgabello e facendogli strada. “In realtà era per fare una partita con qualche amico che stavo venendo qui stasera...” Alzò le spalle, prendendo una stecca. “Poi mi hanno avvisato che erano impegnati altrove, ma alla fine sono venuto comunque almeno per la birra...” Ridacchiò, mollando la bottiglia su un tavolino per recuperare il triangolo.  
“Allora ho avuto proprio un colpo di fortuna...” Sorrise, prendendo la stecca dalla rastrelliera prima di appoggiarcisi.  
Barney gli sorrise, divertito e anche un po’ lusingato da quella frase, ma scosse piano la testa, cercando di convincersi a non gasarsi troppo. “Chi dice che la fortuna non sia mia?” Chiese, passandogli affianco per mettere via il triangolo.  
“Dovremmo aspettare e vedere, immagino...” Ridacchiò il giovane, ingessando la propria stecca.  
“Spacchi tu?” Chiese con un mezzo sorriso l’altro, osservandolo quasi compiaciuto.  
“Ce le dividiamo dopo la prima che va in buca?” Propose Gunnar, mettendosi in posizione anche se non riusciva a togliere gli occhi di dosso all’altro.  
Barney si limitò ad annuire in risposta, bevendo un sorso di birra senza perderlo di vista.  
Non fu una partita particolarmente combattuta, dato che i due erano troppo distratti a lanciarsi occhiate di sottecchi finché Gunnar non sorprese Barney a guardargli il culo senza troppi complimenti. Tornò ad appoggiarsi alla stecca, fissandolo dritto in faccia. “Qualcosa mi dice che non ti interessa più la partita...”  
“E a te interessa ancora?” Si limitò a rispondergli, col suo mezzo sorriso plastificato in faccia.  
“Non mi è mai interessata veramente...” Rispose, scrollando le spalle.  
Barney scosse la testa con un sorriso, prima di tornare a guardarlo negli occhi. “Forse è meglio se usciamo a cercare qualcosa di più interessante, che dici?” Ridacchiò piano, sperando gli andasse di proseguire secondo quella che era ora la sua linea di pensiero.  
“Parli come uno che ha grandi progetti...” Sorrise Gunnar, riponendo la propria stecca.  
“Magari uno o due...” Concesse vagamente, mettendo via la propria prima di finire la bottiglia di birra e dargli una mezza pacca sulla schiena mentre già si dirigeva verso il banco per pagare.  
Il biondo lo seguì subito, senza lasciarlo allontanare abbastanza da rischiare di perderlo di nuovo. “Anticipazioni?”  
Si voltò a guardarlo, sperando capisse che magari non era il caso di parlarne in mezzo alla folla. “... sei sempre così impaziente?” Chiese invece, alzando un sopracciglio.  
“Solo quando è qualcosa a cui ho pensato per tre anni.” Ribatté tranquillamente, alzando le spalle.  
Quella frase riuscì a catturare la piena attenzione di Barney, che si voltò del tutto a guardarlo, in silenzio e quasi incredulo. Quel ragazzo aveva pensato a lui per tre anni? Seriamente? Pagò di fretta, prima di fargli un cenno per farsi seguire fuori, anche se in quel momento iniziava a pensare non ce ne fosse poi tanto bisogno.  
“Sai che non è una buona idea parlare di certe cose in posti affollati almeno, sì?” Chiese una volta fuori, abbassando la voce, anche se nemmeno lui riusciva a concentrarsi troppo su quel rimprovero, non con la mente occupata dal fatto che quel ragazzo aveva ammesso di avergli pensato per così tanto tempo.  
“Sono svedese, riesco a parlare di certe cose con molta più discrezione di quanto non possa essere concepibile per un americano.” Rispose, con una certa tranquillità ed un sorriso storto. “Sono a Cambridge da quasi sette mesi e nessuno dei miei compagni ha il minimo dubbio su di me...” Spiegò, con un’alzata di spalle.  
Barney scosse la testa e sospirò, vagamente tranquillizzato dalla cosa. “Ok, svedese... Gunnar.” Si corresse, lanciandogli uno sguardo un po’ per osservarlo un po’ per fargli capire che non lo voleva prendere in giro. “... ti va di venire da me?” Provò a proporre.  
“Sarebbe quella l’idea...” Rispose, avvicinandosi di più.  
Gli sorrise, guidandolo poi verso casa propria, mettendo a tacere le voci che gli dicevano quanto fosse poco buona l’idea di portarci un estraneo. D’altra parte non era poi tanto estraneo un ragazzo che si _conosceva_ da tutti quegli anni, no?  
Gunnar esitò soltanto sulla soglia, prima di entrare con un leggero sospiro, e si leccò le labbra.  
Appena la porta di casa si fu richiusa Barney lo afferrò per il bavero della giacca e lo fece abbassare il tanto necessario a potersi premere quasi affamato sulla sua bocca, impegnandolo in un bacio che ben mostrava cosa desiderasse  e con che intensità.  
Il biondo rimase sorpreso dalla sua foga, ma non si perse troppo d’animo e ricambiò con la stessa spinta, prendendogli il viso tra le mani. Quattro anni e mai una volta si era veramente mai aspettato che nulla di tutto questo potesse succedere. Ed ora era in casa di Barney.  
Con una delicatezza che sembrava assolutamente non nel suo carattere l’uomo lo spinse contro la porta, lasciando andare la sua giacca in favore di potergli stringere i fianchi mentre gli si premeva contro. Se quello era ciò a cui quel ragazzo aveva pensato per anni non voleva che se ne andasse insoddisfatto.  
Gunnar cercò di liberarsi del giubbotto, senza badare al suo destino né avere alcun pensiero altro che cercare di spogliare anche Barney il più in fretta possibile.  
Barney non si spostò da lui nemmeno di un millimetro, salendo però a stringergli i capelli sulla nuca per potersi separare dalle sue labbra, tirandogli indietro appena la testa per poter scendere a mordergli piano la gola e fargli un succhiotto.  
Quel gesto possessivo diede i brividi allo svedese, che cercò di sciogliergli la cintura in fretta, solo per scoprire che gli tremavano le mani. Non aveva mai avuto alcun problema, prima di allora. Anzi, di solito riusciva ad essere perfettamente composto e sicuro di sé fino al momento dell’atto in sé. Ma c’erano tanti motivi per cui questa non era una volta come tutte le altre. E tutte avevano a che fare con l’americano a cui aveva rubato il primo bacio della sua vita, credendo sarebbe stato l’ultimo che gli avrebbe mai dato.  
Barney sciolse la presa dai suoi capelli biondi e si occupò di sbottonare la camicia a Gunnar, seguita dalla sua cintura e dai jeans, cercando nuovamente le sue labbra per un altro bacio. Quel ragazzo era riuscito a rimanergli in mente nonostante tutti i tentativi di dimenticarlo, e ora a giudicare dal fuoco che si sentiva dentro probabilmente stava rimanendo fregato persino di più di quanto non fosse successo in passato. Ma non voleva fermarsi, per nessuna ragione al mondo. Si abbassò appena per prenderlo per dietro le cosce e lo sollevò di peso, registrando quasi con un moto d’orgoglio di esserne in grado mentre lo portava verso il proprio letto.  
Gunnar si aggrappò alle sue spalle, facendosi trasportare anche se vagamente perplesso, e in vista del letto decise di spostarsi per sbilanciare l’altro e far finire entrambi stesi.  
Barney non prese la cosa come un problema, approfittandone per tornare in fretta sulle sue labbra mentre cercava di finire di spogliarsi quasi freneticamente, dovendo cercare di coordinarsi con il biondo per non intralciarsi a vicenda.  
A Gunnar ci volle ancora un po’ per riuscire a spogliarsi, per la poca voglia di separarsi dall’uomo.  
Con un mezzo sospirò l’uomo approfittò di ogni centimetro che veniva denudato dell’altro per poterlo accarezzare e stringere, come fosse deciso ad imprimersi bene il calore del suo corpo, premendosi eccitato contro di lui.  
Il biondo si bloccò per un momento, come se avesse completamente scordato come fare qualunque cosa con un uomo nudo, prima di spingersi contro di lui a sua volta, cercando di scoprire quanto più possibile sul suo corpo e su ciò che gli piaceva.  
Barney si ritrovò presto a gemere piano sotto i suoi tocchi, portando una mano tra loro per masturbarlo mentre tornava a cercare le sue labbra.  
Gunnar ricambiò subito, mentre con la mano libera cercava di continuare a fare la conoscenza del suo corpo e delle cicatrici che lo segnavano.  
Barney stava ampiamente apprezzando quel corpo assolutamente magnifico e spingendosi incontro alla sua mano. “Sai che sei davvero bello?” Chiese in un mormorio tra i baci.  
A quello, Gunnar gemette con un mormorio incomprensibile e lo ritirò a sé da dietro la nuca per baciarlo con foga. Non era il primo a dirglielo e non sarebbe stato l’unico, ma lui era Barney.  
Per niente preoccupato dalla cosa l’uomo ricambiò il bacio con tutto se stesso, facendo scivolare la mano libera sotto di lui a stringergli una natica. Quel ragazzo lo stava facendo impazzire seriamente, di quel passo avrebbe finito per chiedergli di tornare anche la sera dopo, a prescindere da come fosse a letto.  
Se prima, per un momento, Gunnar aveva avuto il minimo dubbio su come sarebbe successo, semplicemente lo accettò rilassandosi completamente al suo tocco e stringendo appena la mano con cui lo masturbava.  
Si spinse con un gemito roco incontro alla sua mano, contento di sentirlo rilassarsi, e si sporse verso il comodino per recuperare il lubrificante acquistato dopo una missione in una zona sperduta in cui probabilmente non sarebbe mai tornato in vita sua. Tornò ad accarezzarlo una volta unte le dita, deciso a rendere l’esperienza il più piacevole possibile per entrambi.  
Il biondo cercò a tastoni il tubetto sul materasso, per lubrificarlo a sua volta. In effetti era la prima volta che andava a letto con qualcuno di molto più grande con lui. I suoi partner erano sempre stati suoi coetanei o poco più grandi e ora, aldilà del fatto che questo era _Barney_ , era la prima volta che si confrontava con qualcuno tanto più esperto di lui.  
Barney lo preparò con calma, spingendosi alla ricerca della sua prostata mentre controllava le sue reazioni, leccandosi le labbra mentre aspettava lo accarezzasse.  
Gunnar decise di prendere di petto la cosa e non lasciarsi intimidire oltre. Con tutta calma prese a ungerlo piano, passando il pollice contro la sua uretra.  
Barney gemette a quel tocco, penetrandolo con un ulteriore dito.  
La reazione di Barney, più della penetrazione, lo fece rabbrividire e lo spronò a ricambiare il morso che gli aveva segnato la gola. Quella notte non doveva rimanere solo sulla sua pelle.  
Sospirò e tornò a stringere la presa sui suoi capelli, aumentando la velocità con cui muoveva le dita in lui, tentato da morire di prenderlo direttamente.  
Gunnar gemette e tentò inutilmente di trattenersi dallo spingere il bacino incontro alla sua mano con uno scatto. Non poteva aspettare oltre per averlo, sarebbe impazzito.  
"Basta, basta così..." Disse, a denti stretti, pur sapendo che avrebbe finito come minimo per bruciare come l'inferno, ma non aveva importanza. Dopo aver sognato, più che aspettato, questo momento, avrebbe stretto i denti e sopportato finché non avesse smesso di far male. Ma aspettare, quello non poteva imporselo.  
L'uomo sfilò le dita con un mezzo grugnito impaziente, accarezzandosi lui stesso un paio di volte prima di sistemarsi meglio tra le sue gambe. Quando riportò però lo sguardo sul viso dello svedese si ritrovò ad abbozzare un sorriso, abbassandosi a baciarlo sulle labbra mentre iniziava a premersi contro la sua apertura.  
Il bacio divenne un morso e poi un lamento, per sopportare il fastidio pungente ed il leggero dolore della penetrazione mentre non era ancora pronto. Eppure il biondo non sembrava volersi fermare o volerlo allontanare. Strinse le spalle dell'uomo, fin quasi piantando le unghie corte nella sua carne.  
Barney non si era aspettato il morso e, sebbene in un secondo momento avesse capito a cosa fosse dovuta quella reazione, inizialmente non ne era stato affatto contento. Strinse i denti, fermandosi per un attimo per capire se poteva muoversi o se sarebbe stato l'equivalente del ferirlo a sua volta.  
Gunnar tentò di riprendere fiato, prima di cercare di andargli incontro con molta cautela, per essere sicuro di non esagerare.  
Capita l'antifona, anche Barney si mosse con calma, guardandolo in viso per cogliere le sue reazioni e nel caso potersi fermare.  
Con un po' di sputo e collaborazione, le cose cominciarono a funzionare a dovere. Il dolore e il fastidio di Gunnar si ridussero ad una sensazione di fondo tutto sommato sopportabile, nel mezzo di tutto il resto. Non fu una cosa lunga, per quanto intensa, e per un momento, mentre cercava di riprendere fiato ad occhi chiusi, Gunnar si chiese se non avessero il tempo di replicare.  
In fondo non credeva che i suoi compagni temessero per la sua vita, era il più grosso della compagnia e aveva dimostrato di essere in grado di difendersi.  
Barney si spostò affianco a lui per non pesargli addosso, anche se fece in modo di rimanergli ben attaccato anche mentre si sporgeva a recuperare un sigaro. Prima di accenderlo però rivolse uno sguardo al biondo.  
"Ti spiace? O ne vuoi uno?" Mormorò con la voce appena roca.  
"Non fumo ma non mi dà fastidio..." Sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi e godendosi la sua vicinanza. Non sapeva quanto ancora avrebbe potuto avere tutto questo e non aveva intenzone di fare nulla per rovinarlo.  
Barney annuì appena e si accese il sigaro, prendendo una boccata di fumo mentre lo osservava.  
"Uhm. Rimarrai qui... tutta la settimana?" Provò ad informarsi, cercando di non darsi troppo sonoramente dello stupido già nel proprio cervello.  
"Oggi è mercoledì, vero? Io rimango fino a sabato e domenica riparto..." Ci pensò, prima di voltarsi a guardarlo. Se aveva chiesto, voleva dire che la cosa gli interessava, no? E se gli interessava poteva osare chiedere. "... potremmo rivederci, magari. E prendere un altro paio di birre." Osò proporre.  
Barney lo guardò negli occhi, annuendo piano, e si tolse il sigaro di bocca perché le parole non gli uscissero più strascicate del dovuto. "Quando vuoi..." Abbozzò un sorriso. "Ci sono sempre per la birra..." Ridacchiò, cercando di mascherare un po' quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto tornasse già la sera dopo.  
Gunnar abbozzò un sorriso, rilassato, e non fece cenno di volersene andare finché Barney non ebbe finito il sigaro e solo allora si alzò dal letto con un sospiro stanco. "È meglio che vada, adesso..." Mormorò, cercando i propri vestiti tra quelli sparsi sul pavimento, nella via lungo l'ingresso.  
Il padrone di casa non era mai stato veramente un amante dei lunghi silenzi e anche se quello che si era allungato non era nemmeno lontanamente lungo forse gli diede quell'impressione il vedere quel ragazzo allontanarsi da lui. Senza nemmeno pensarci si alzò dal letto e lo seguì, spingendolo piano contro il muro per tornare a baciarlo.  
"Perché non torni domani?" Chiese alla fine, senza volersi veramente togliere da dosso al ragazzo, sollevando lo sguardo dalle sue labbra ai suoi occhi.  
Sebbene sorpreso e con le mani piene dei vestiti, il giovane non perse l'occasione di stringere l'altro tra le braccia. "È un invito?" Chiese, con un leggero sorriso sulle labbra. Non riusciva nemmeno a pensare se fosse il caso di mostrarsi così. Anche perché sarebbe finita prima di domenica, comunque, che male poteva fare crogiolarcisi un po'?  
"Oh, beh, se ci tieni a rifare da capo tutta la scena al bar..." Ridacchiò l'uomo, cercando un modo per evitare di dirgli che sì, era un invito, e preferiva vederlo da solo in casa propria che circondato da altra gente.  
Gunnar sorrise sulle sue labbra e tornò a baciarlo. "Penso che accetterò... ma ora devo andare, prima che i miei compagni mi diano per morto..."  
"Vai..." Annuì, scostandosi da lui per lasciarlo rivestire, anche se non riuscì nemmeno lui a forzarsi e girare le spalle come niente fosse. Invece gli tenne almeno la camicia intanto che lui si riinfilava i pantaloni.  
Gunnar riprese la camicia dalle sue mani curandosi di sfiorare le sue dita e guardarlo dritto negli occhi mentre la infilava. Una parte di lui voleva restare lì e non doversene andare, vedere cosa sarebbe successo se fosse rimasto con lui fino alla notte di sabato. Ma una parte più grande lo spingeva ad andarsene per poter tornare e perdere un'altra notte a sognare cose che non avrebbe mai veramente avuto. Non con quest'uomo, almeno.  
"Allora ci vediamo domani..." Disse poi, raccogliendo la giacca da terra.  
"A domani..." Annuì Barney, appoggiandosi con una spalla al muro senza perderlo di vista. Non era ben sicuro di cosa lo portasse a trattare a quel modo quel ragazzo. Non era sicuro fosse solo per quel che c'era stato anni prima e di sicuro non solo per l'aspetto che aveva ora. Anche se già quello era una buona motivazione per invitarlo anche la sera dopo. Ma non era solo quello, ecco.  
Al rientro in hotel, i compagni lo presero un po' in giro per le _ferite di battaglia_ e Gunnar raccontò della _mora_ che aveva trovato e di come avesse intenzione di rivederla mentre loro altri dovevano passare le loro serate ad abbordare ragazze in giro per i bar. Nessuno chiese dell'uomo con cui si era fermato a parlare, né gli diede alcun peso, con grande sollievo di Gunnar.  
  
  
Per tutta la settimana continuò a tornare a casa di Barney ogni sera, ma ogni sera finiva per tornare all'hotel e così fu fino al sabato sera quando finalmente Barney si decise a fermarlo quando già sembrava volersi alzare dal letto.  
"... perché non resti qui stanotte?" Propose, cercando comunque di non aspettarsi troppo. In fondo magari Gunnar voleva essere sicuro di mantenere le apparenze con gli amici. E poi non è che mezza settimana a vedersi per fare sesso volessero dire per forza che volesse spingersi a fare qualcosa di tanto intimo come restargli accanto solo per dormire.  
Gunnar lo guardò per un momento, sorpreso. Non si aspettava che glielo chiedesse, anche se gli sarebbe piaciuto. Ed ora aveva bisogno di un momento per poter reagire. "... sei sicuro che possa?" Chiese, non volendo montarsi senza motivo.  
"Non te l'avrei chiesto, ti pare?" Confermò, sperando dicesse di sì. Sapeva che poi sarebbe partito e probabilmente non si sarebbero mai più rivisti, però... però voleva provare a sperare un po'. Prima o poi qualcosa doveva andar bene, no?  
Il biondo tacque per un momento, prima di annuire. "Sì... domani mattina non posso svegliarmi troppo tardi, però... entro le nove e mezza devo essere in hotel dagli altri..."  
Barney abbozzò un sorriso e annuì, decisamente sollevato. "Io mi sveglio verso le sette generalmente, non è un problema..." Lo informò prima di sporgersi a baciarlo.  
"Magari puoi svegliare anche me, domattina..." Propose, senza allontanarsi dalle sue labbra. L'idea di poterlo di nuovo avere per l'ultima volta poche ore prima di perderlo, stavolta probabilmente per sempre, un po' gli stringeva il cuore.  
"Non c'è problema..." Ripetè prima di baciarlo ancora, prendendolo tra le proprie braccia un po' in un tentativo di convincersi che poteva tenerlo con sé, che non doveva per forza lasciarlo andare chissà dove per poi magari non rivederlo mai più. Aveva quasi paura ad ammetterlo con se stesso, ma erano anni che non riusciva a trovare qualcuno di cui fidarsi così tanto e così in fretta. Solo l'idea di vederlo partire il giorno dopo... avrebbe preferito cercare di smettere di fumare che soffermarsi su quel pensiero.  
Il mattino seguente, Gunnar si svegliò scosso piano dall'altro, che poi guardò uscire dalla camera, prima di alzarsi a sua volta. Non si sentiva davvero pronto a prepararsi per uscire e lasciarsi alle spalle tutto quello che c'era stato in quei giorni. Vedere Barney tornare in camera non più vestito di quando era uscito lo fece stare meglio e lo riportò a sedersi sul letto. Voleva dire qualcosa per scherzare, ma non sapeva se poteva fidarsi della sua voce o se l'avrebbe tradito.  
Barney si sedette affianco a lui, un po' in imbarazzo, e si schiarì la gola. "... ho messo a fare il caffè..." Annuì, lanciandogli uno sguardo.  
"Posso farmi una doccia, dopo?" Si permise di pesare un po' contro la sua spalla, senza dire nulla riguardo all'andare via o al fatto di essere rimasto. Poi tentò di correggere il tiro, almeno per testare le sue reazioni. "... non so quanto riuscirei a tenere la faccia di bronzo con gli altri, sentendoti ancora addosso..."  
Con un sospiro l'uomo gli prese una mano tra le proprie, abbozzando un sorriso. "... temo dovrai farla da solo allora, io vorrei tenerti addosso ancora un po'..." Confessò piano, sentendosi quasi stupido e tuttavia arrivando fino in fondo alla frase forte che se proprio doveva andare male non avrebbe comunque perso niente.  
Gunnar non fece nulla per allontanare il suo tocco ed anzi gli strinse piano una mano ed abbozzò un sorriso. "... e allora tienimi addosso almeno finché non è pronto il caffè..." Rispose, prima di baciarlo, desiderando solo che non lo prendesse letteralmente. Ci voleva troppo poco, a preparare il caffè.  
Barney si dedicò a baciarlo con calma, sollevando una mano ad accarezzargli piano il petto, risalendo alla linea della mascella dove si sentiva spuntare un filo di barba. Non voleva veramente che se ne andasse via, ma sapeva anche di non essere certo il massimo, decisamente non abbastanza  da valere la pena di abbandonare una carriera scolastica promettente. E se doveva essere sincero con se stesso nemmeno voleva che si rovinasse così, non per lui. Ma magari una settimana in più da soli... quello sì.  
Si persero ancora una volta l'uno nell'altro, prima che il tempo stringesse e solo allora Gunnar si costrinse ad alzarsi dal letto per potersi fare la doccia e lavarsi di dosso la nottata e tutta la settimana passata. Non che fosse riuscito a dimenticarsi di niente di tutto ciò che era successo, quello non poteva e non voleva farlo, ma non sarebbe riuscito ad andarsene se almeno non avesse finto di averlo fatto. Raggiunse poi Barney in cucina, completamente vestito. "C'è quel caffè?"  
Barney si era rivestito alla bell'e meglio, deciso a non mostrare troppo quanto l'avrebbe meglio incatenato al letto che lasciarlo uscire dalla porta di casa e gli rivolse un cenno d'assenso, passandogli in silenzio una tazza di caffè caldo.  
"Zucchero?"  
"No, grazie, mi piace amaro..." Mormorò, imponendosi di non sporgersi a baciarlo per ringraziarlo. Avrebbe reso andarsene ancora più complicato.  
Annuì e prese dal ripiano la propria tazza per bere in silenzio, cercando di non guardarlo. Il pensiero di chiedergli il telefono sembrava più stupido ogni momento che passava.  
Gunnar posò la tazza vuota sul bancone e si schiarì la voce. "... ora che siamo nello stesso continente, però, magari potremmo tenerci in contatto." Buttò lì. Alla peggio, Barney avrebbe detto di no e lui se ne sarebbe fatto una ragione. Ma se accettava, allora poteva sperare ci fossero sviluppi.  
Barney lo guardò per un attimo prima di annuire. "Ti do il mio numero?" Chiese, cercando con lo sguardo una penna lasciata in giro per non spingere invece quel biondo contro il bancone e baciarlo con tutto se stesso.  
"Mi farebbe piacere averlo..." Annuì l'altro, cercando di resistere e non cedere proprio ora e baciarlo.  
Barney annuì in silenzio e, recuperata una penna, gli buttò giù il proprio numero, prima di tendergli il foglietto e rendersi conto in quel momento che non voleva se ne andasse. Non voleva che magari si perdesse il numero, o arrivato all'aeroporto decidesse che poteva trovare di meglio. Senza riuscire più a pensare ad altro gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo fece abbassare, baciandolo come non ci fosse un domani.  
Gunnar non riuscì e non volle sfuggire a quel bacio, arrendendosi al fatto che uscire da quell'appartamento sarebbe stato terribile.  
Quando finalmente si separò da lui Barney strinse le labbra senza sapere cosa dire. Lentamente lasciò andare la presa su di lui, schiarendosi la voce.  
"... tu non vuoi proprio che io esca da qui, vero?" Scherzò, facendo un passo indietro.  
A quella frase Barney ridacchiò appena, appoggiandosi alla cucina invece di seguirlo. "Temo che finirebbero per definirmi un rapitore però..."  
"Temo anche io..." Sospirò, con un sorriso. "Dovrei andare, ora... non posso perdere l'aereo..."  
"No, certo... è stato, uhm, bello." Annuì, sentendosi un po' male.  
Gunnar sollevò il biglietto. "Sarà meglio quando ti dimostrerò di non aver perso il tuo numero..."  
"Direi di sì." Abbozzò un sorriso.  
"Ti chiamerò. Promesso." Annuì, indietreggiando verso l'ingresso per non interrompere il contatto visivo.  
L'uomo avrebbe voluto dirgli che ci contava, ma considerò come sarebbe suonato e si limitò ad annuire, senza perderlo di vista finché non fu fuori dalla porta. E anche allora rimase fermo, per impedirsi di andare a spalancarla e rapirlo veramente, senza nemmeno accorgersi di come stringeva la presa sul ripiano alle sue spalle.  
Al suo ritorno a Cambridge, Gunnar mantenne la sua promessa di chiamarlo, dopo qualche giorno. Come continuò a fare almeno una volta a settimana, o almeno provò, permettendosi di aggrapparsi ai minuti che gli concedevano i suoi spiccioli per poterlo sentire più vicino.  
  
  
 **Maggio 1977**  
  
  
Fu solo dopo due mesi di telefonate che invece Gunnar trovò all'altro capo del telefono una voce che non era quella strascicata e familiare di Barney. E che fece stringere lo stomaco del biondo in modo quasi doloroso.  
"Pronto?" Chiese Tool al telefono, prima di rivolgersi a voce ben più alta a qualcuno che chiaramente era lontano dalla cornetta. "Come faccio a sapere chi è? Ho appena risposto!"  
"Stavo cercando Barney, io-" Pensò un momento a come definirsi, stringendo le labbra. "... sono Gunnar, sono un amico." Borbottò poi.  
"Barney è a letto." Lo informò, col tono di un padre che dica che il figlio è in punizione. "Perché alla sua tenera età ancora non ha capito come si saltano le staccionate senza sfracassarsi a terra tre passi dopo, motivo per il quale ora scassa l'anima a tutti per una semplice gamba steccata che-SE TI ALZI TI SPACCO IL CULO!" L'ultima parte venne urlata, chiaramente non per il ragazzo al telefono quanto rivolta all'uomo che poco dopo riuscì ad impadronirsi della cornetta, anche se col fiatone per la mezza collutazione.  
"Gun?"  
Nel sentire la sua voce, Gunnar si ritrovò a sorridere senza riuscire a impedirselo. "Ehi, Barns. Cos'è questa storia che salti le staccionate, adesso?" Ridacchiò, appoggiandosi al muro.  
"Nah, lascia stare... cioè, non potevo mica fare tutto il giro e... se la stanno ancora ridendo, perciò considererò di averlo fatto nella mia grande generosità solo per loro e il loro morale..." Ridacchiò piano Barney, cercando di arrancare fino al letto con il telefono senza strappare la spina dal muro.  
"E quindi adesso sei bloccato a letto con una gamba steccata per la tua generosità?"  
Barney borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile con alla fine qualcosa che sembrava un "Già." e che fece sentire persino a Gunnar la risata che aveva suscitato nell'amico presente in casa sua.  
"Quanto credi che ti ci vorrà ancora per rimetterti in sesto?" Chiese, cominciando a pensare a qualcosa che potrebbe essere assolutamente folle.  
"Non lo so, una settimana..."  
"Facciamo due..." Aggiunse Tool passandogli affianco, e Barney lo guardò malissimo.  
"... facciamo due." Aggiunse al telefono, giocando vagamente col filo.  
"Due settimane senza muoverti da casa?" Rise al telefono, scuotendo la testa, prima di infilare un'altra moneta nel telefono. "Ti vedo già a tentare la fuga dalla finestra..."  
"Beh, non so... se qui in casa ci fosse qualcosa da aspettare... Gun, sai che se vuoi puoi addebitare la chiamata al destinatario, sì?"  
"Lo so, ma il distributore continua a sputarmi monetine, preferisco farle valere qualcosa che farmi guardare male allo spaccio qui perché pago in spiccioli..." Ridacchiò il biondo.  
"Sì ok, ma... uhm, non mi dispiacerebbe sentirti di più." Borbottò, cercando di dirlo in un modo che non facesse colare a picco qualsiasi livello di virilità gli fosse rimasto. Anche se Tool aveva probabilmente capito da un pezzo cosa volesse dire per lui quell'amico.  
"Piacerebbe anche a me..." Sorrise, passando l'unghia lungo il lato del telefono.  
"Beh, se un giorno hai tempo... anche se il distributore non ti sputa monetine... io tanto per un po' non sarò certamente fuori casa..." Annuì, anche se dall'altra parte della comunicazione certo Gunnar non poteva vederlo.  
"Vorrà dire che ti chiamerò di più in questi giorni... tanto devo solo studiare..."  
"Stai preparando qualche esame?"  
"Sì, ne avrei un paio nei prossimi giorni, ma non so se voglio darli ora o alla prossima sessione... anche perché mi hanno confermato il rinnovo della borsa di studio, sai?"  
A quella notizia l'uomo si ritrovò ad abbozzare un sorriso. "Sei proprio un genio, eh?"  
"Assolutamente sì..." Rise, cercando di non spiattellare subito l'idea appena avuta.  
Soprattutto dal momento in cui aveva seriamente deciso di seguirla. Aveva vagamente controllato come arrivare a New Orleans in treno, per non spendere una follia in treno _e_ aereo. Ci sarebbero voluti almeno due giorni, ma tanto gli esami avrebbe potuto ridarli e Barney sarebbe sicuramente stato a casa. Anche se aveva dovuto continuare a ripetersi che a Barney avrebbe fatto piacere e che era una buona idea. Due giorni e mezzo dopo, con un notevole sforzo di memoria e molti incroci sbagliati per ritrovare la strada di casa di Barney, stava prendendo un respiro profondo dopo aver suonato il campanello.  
Barney zoppicò fino alla porta, non esattamente di buon umore visto che aveva continuato ad aspettare per due giorni una telefonata che continuava a dirsi prima o poi sarebbe arrivata. "Spero tu ti sia ricordato di prendere..." Si bloccò a metà frase, la certezza che fosse Tool che svaniva nel trovarsi davanti Gunnar.  
Lo guardò a bocca aperta per tre secondi esatti prima di afferrarlo per il bavero e trascinarlo dentro per baciarlo con foga, come fosse ritornato da capo alla prima sera insieme.  
Gunnar ricambiò il bacio con la stessa foga, stringendoselo contro.  
Se avesse detto che non aveva pensato a poterlo baciare di nuovo in quel modo e sentire di nuovo il suo tocco e il suo odore, avrebbe detto la più grossa bugia della sua vita.  
"Che ci fai qui?" Chiese Barney tra i baci, senza fare niente per separarsi da lui, stringendolo anzi tra le proprie braccia.  
"Cosa vuol dire cosa ci faccio qui? Ci sei tu con la gamba steccata, qui, come facevo a restare a Cambridge?" Ridacchiò, prendendogli il viso tra le mani.  
"Sì, ma avevi i tuoi esami..." Mormorò, stringendo leggermente le labbra, prima di voltare il viso per baciargli un palmo, prendendogli l'altra mano per accompagnarlo nella propria stanza e potersi tornare a sedere.  
Gunnar scrollò le spalle e si sedette al suo fianco, prima di baciarlo ancora. "Quelli posso darli quando voglio... tu sei bloccato in casa adesso... la scelta è stata facile..."  
L'uomo abbozzò un sorriso a quelle parole, rilassandosi appena e sentendosi anche una punta orgoglioso. "... sono contento che sei qui... Anche se ancora un po' penso che era meglio se restavi là." Aggiunse con un sorriso storto, tanto per non lasciarsi andare troppo. Effetto che veniva però rovinato dallo sguardo carico d'affetto che gli rivolgeva. Perché in fondo la strada fatta non era mica poca.  
"Me lo sono chiesto una sola volta, mentre venivo qui. Erano le tre del mattino e non stavo riuscendo a dormire in treno." Strinse appena le labbra, ma poi gli prese la mano. "... ma sai, ho passato due mesi a chiamarti tutti i venerdì e potrei essermi bruciato qualche punto da genio perché cominciavo ad avere l'impressione di chiamare _il mio uomo_ e di stare venendo qui a vedere come stava, _il mio uomo_ , e se adesso invece scopro che non ci sono nemmeno vicino, beh..." Si fece scappare una risata nervosa, con lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento.  
Barney posò una mano sulla sua guancia, facendolo voltare verso di sé.  
"Gun, non ti sei bruciato nessun punto da genio... è solo il tuo uomo ad essere un po' imbecille talvolta..." Lo baciò piano sulle labbra, prima di continuare. "... sono felice che sei qui... ed ero di malumore quando sei arrivato perché avevo passato più o meno dalla fine dell'ultima nostra telefonata ad ora quasi tutto il tempo a fissare il telefono in attesa che squillasse..." Confessò con un mezzo sorriso.  
Gunnar sorrise sulle sue labbra, improvvisamente liberato dall'ansia di avere forse completamente frainteso la natura del loro rapporto, e tornò a baciarlo, felice come mai prima.  
Barney se lo strinse contro, ricambiando i baci. "Rimani qui a dormire, vero?" Chiese dopo un po', quando finalmente fu chiaro che anche se smetteva di baciarlo non se ne sarebbe andato. Ma gli sfuggì uno sbuffo malcelato nel sentir suonare il campanello.  
"Ho fatto due giorni di viaggio per venire qui, contavo di stare qui almeno almeno per due giorni per farlo valere..." Disse Gunnar, alzandosi per primo per tendergli le mani ed aiutarlo ad alzarsi in piedi senza sforzare la gamba.  
"Per me puoi stare qui anche un mese intero..." Sorrise sulle sue labbra, dandogli un bacio leggero prima di andare ad aprire. E sbuffare di nuovo nel trovarsi davanti davvero Tool stavolta.  
"Ti ho preso la carne, ti ho preso la carne..." Sospirò l'uomo, entrando nell'appartamento con una busta senza neanche lasciarlo parlare, solo per fermarsi però poi davanti a Gunnar, aggrottando la fronte. "... Cristo, sai che hai un'aria familiare?" Mormorò, prima di ricollegarlo. "Il ragazzino che ti faceva il filo in Svezia! Quello per cui già ti ci vedevo in galera per pedofilia..." Schioccò le dita, voltandosi a guardare Barney.  
"Già. Gunnar, lui è Tool, Tool, Gunnar." Li presentò, recuperando la busta della spesa per mettere il cibo in frigo.  
"Fa un altro effetto vedermi da maggiorenne, eh?" Ridacchiò Gunnar, cercando di seguire Barney per non farlo sforzare. "Vuoi sederti e stare fermo? Cosa ci sono venuto a fare se tu zoppichi in giro sulla gamba steccata, me lo dici?"  
"È più forte di me..." Borbottò Barney, lasciandogli però in mano la carne con un mezzo sorriso che fece inarcare un sopracciglio a Tool.  
"Gunnar... l'amico di Barney al telefono?" Chiese, senza nemmeno nascondere il sorriso che già si stava formando sulle sue labbra.  
"No, Gunnar il mio uomo, al telefono..." Mise in chiaro Barney, guardandolo dritto negli occhi come a sfidarlo a dire qualcosa, deciso a non lasciare che Gunnar potesse pensare che lui lo volesse tenere come un segreto nell'armadio.  
Sebbene il biondo abbia preferito non voltarsi per vedere l'espressione di Tool alla correzione ed avesse continuato a sistemare la spesa al posto di Barney, non riuscì ad impedirsi un largo sorriso alle parole dell'uomo.  
Tool dal canto suo non riuscì ad impedirsi una breve risata. "Ok, piacere... beh, visto che c'è il tuo uomo suppongo non ti serva più che io passi ogni giorno a controllare se sei vivo, no?"  
"No, infatti, stattene a casa tua." Borbottò Barney, andandosi a sedere al tavolo di cucina e cercando se avesse lasciato da qualche parte lì vicino un sigaro.  
Tool annuì, lanciando un altro sguardo a Gunnar prima di dare una pacca sulla spalla all'amico e salutarli, lasciandoli nuovamente soli nell'appartamento.  
L'odore del sigaro fece sospirare Gunnar, portandolo a sedersi di fronte a Barney appena finito di sistemare la spesa.  
"Lo sai che è diventato imbarazzante per me stare intorno a gente che fuma il sigaro?" Lo avvertì, ridacchiando.  
Barney ci mise un attimo per capire di cosa stesse parlando e si ritrovò a ridacchiare. "Davvero?" Chiese, sentendosi eccitato e quasi orgoglioso all'idea.  
"Visto quello a cui lo associo, mi stupirei se non lo fosse..." Rispose, ridacchiando imbarazzato.  
"Se vuoi lo spengo... o se vuoi ci spostiamo di là..." Propose, allungando una mano a cercare la sua. Non voleva che pensasse che tutto ciò che voleva era il sesso da lui, anche se l'astinenza a cui si era trovato a costringersi da quando era stato con lui iniziava a farsi pesante.  
"Penso che sia meglio che ci faccia l'abitudine, invece... se il mio uomo fuma il sigaro non posso mica assalirlo ogni volta che fa un tiro, diventerebbe piuttosto scomodo e rischieremmo di dare fuoco a qualcosa, prima o poi..." Rise Gunnar, giocherellando con il posacenere. In due mesi non era più andato con altri ed in effetti non gli dispiaceva l'idea di sentire di nuovo Barney addosso, ma non voleva che le sue visite significassero sistematicamente che avrebbero fatto sesso per tutto il tempo che avevano a disposizione prima che lui ripartisse. E non era del tutto sicuro di quanto comodo sarebbe stato con la gamba steccata, peraltro.  
L'uomo annuì per qualche secondo prima di darsi una mezza pacca sul ginocchio buono e alzarsi. "Ti piace lo stufato coi cavoli?" Chiese, zoppiccando verso il frigo, cercando di togliersi di dosso quella mezza eccitazione leggermente fastidiosa ora che era chiaro non avrebbero fatto nulla.  
Il biondo si alzò per precederlo e farlo rimettere seduto. "Sì e posso prepararlo io, tu stai seduto e smetti di pesare su quella gamba..."  
Barney tirò su col naso, non gradendo moltissimo l'idea di stare giù. "... non posso fare niente?" Chiese con un mezzo broncio.  
"Puoi intrattenermi mentre cucino. Che ne so, puoi cantare." Ridacchiò, guardandolo da sopra la spalla.  
A quella la smorfia si fece più brutta. "... stai cercando di suicidarti? Non è una buona idea..."  
"Oh, dai, non puoi essere così terribile!"  
Con un mezzo sospiro l'uomo scrollò le spalle. "... ti do tre minuti di tempo massimo per cambiare idea. Ma poi non ti azzardare a prendere per il culo che te la sei cercata tu, ok?"  
Si schiarì la voce, prima di provare a cantare, lo sguardo perplesso e non molto convinto.  
Gunnar cercò di resistere, ma in un minuto aveva mollato la preparazione della cena per prendergli il viso tra le mani e baciarlo, ridendo. "Non sai neanche quanto sia bello sentire la tua voce dal vivo, ma credo di avere tragicamente sottovalutato il tuo avvertimento..."  
"Te l'avevo detto..." Ridacchiò, tenendoselo vicino ancora un po', felice del commento nonostante tutto. "... è bello anche per me sentirti dal vivo..."  
Gunnar sorrise e tornò a baciarlo con calma, prima di staccarsi per tornare a cucinare. "Almeno per qualche giorno continuerai a sentirmi solo dal vivo..."  
Barney si alzò, ignorando l'ordine di stare buono, e gli si appoggiò contro la schiena, le mani sui suoi fianchi. "Quanto puoi restare?" Chiese piano, spingendo la fronte contro una sua scapola.  
"Tutto il tempo che vuoi, le lezioni sono finite e non ho più un compagno di stanza a cui mancare..." Disse, godendosi quel contatto così completamente rilassato con Barney.  
Barney nemmeno cercò di nascondere il proprio sorriso, dato che il ragazzo comunque non poteva vederlo, per quanto fosse ben udibile nella sua voce. "Sai che questa è la volta che ti rapisco allora, sì?"  
"Devo prenderla come una minaccia?" Scherzò Gunnar, allungando una mano dietro ad accarezzargli un fianco. Sentirlo così tranquillo e così _domestico_ era una gioia quasi vergognosa e non sarebbe riuscito a dirlo a voce alta nemmeno volendo.  
"Forse dovresti..." Ridacchiò, cercando di non mostrare quanto lo rilassava anche solo un tocco simile. Il profumo dal letto era svanito anche troppo presto e per quanto cercasse di aggrapparsi al ricordo del sesso tutto ciò che alla fine era rimasta era la sua voce e il ricordo dei suoi baci, l'aspetto del suo corpo. Era quasi troppo ora averlo di nuovo con sé e poter cercare di aggiungere nuovi particolari, nuovi ricordi di cui non aveva mai voluto ammettere nemmeno con se stesso di avere così tanto bisogno.  
"Non suoni molto minaccioso, sai?" Ridacchiò Gunnar, guardandolo da sopra la spalla. "A meno che non conti di tenermi qui minacciandomi con la tua gamba steccata, in quel caso lo saresti molto..."  
"Posso sempre ammanettarti al letto!" Rise lui, senza nemmeno pensare veramente a cosa diceva.  
"E chi ti dice che non mi piacerebbe?" Ribattè, senza essere sicuro di come sarebbe finito quel discorso.  
Barney alzò le sopracciglia, azzittendosi per un momento prima di stringere piano un suo fianco. "... Gun, lo stai dicendo ad un uomo in astinenza..." Sbuffò uno dei suoi sorrisi storti, cercando di lasciare comunque una scappatoia di scherzo se non la voleva prendere seriamente.  
Gunnar tacque per un momento, leccandosi le labbra. "... non è come se io non lo sia, sai?"  
L'uomo annuì piano, la fronte contro la sua schiena, e spostò la mano dal suo fianco al suo stomaco, accarezzandolo lentamente.  
"... se volevi farmi passare la fame sappi che ci stai riuscendo..." Ridacchiò, leccandosi le labbra.  
Con un sorriso gli si appoggiò meglio contro la schiena. "... potremmo continuare a preparare dopo..." Propose, sperando accettasse.  
"Ti aiuto a tornare in camera, se no ti pesi sulla gamba..." Si schiarì la voce, posando il coltello sul ripiano per voltarsi verso Barney.  
Barney non aspettava altro e non appena lui si fu voltato lo baciò ancora, tirandolo giù mentre tornava ad appoggiarsi contro di lui.  
Gunnar se lo strinse contro, prima di passargli il braccio intorno ai fianchi per aiutarlo a raggiungere la camera in cui aveva lasciato così tanti ricordi delle poche notti passate insieme.  
Barney si lasciò aiutare, anche se rifiutandosi comunque di pesare troppo su di lui. Arrivato in camera però sospirò, prendendolo per mano e portandolo a sedersi al proprio fianco, stringendolo tra le proprie braccia.  
"Meglio se non ti muovi troppo tu... per la gamba..." Mormorò, tra i baci, con un sospiro.  
"Vuoi stare sopra?" Chiese piano, domandandosi se avrebbe finito per essere attivo o passivo con quella domanda.  
"È meglio..." In realtà, Gunnar non stava pensando a quello, nel rispondergli, e voleva soltanto avere di nuovo Barney.  
Lo strinse tra le braccia, decidendo di non pensarci al momento. Con calma annuì e riprese a baciarlo, cercando di riprendere a memorizzare tutto, qualsiasi cosa di lui, ogni particolare.  
Gunnar lo spinse a stendersi prima di spogliarlo, cercando di capire come muoversi con la gamba steccata.  
Sarebbe stato tutto decisamente più facile se Barney fosse stato più chiaro nell'esprimere se gli faceva male e come.  
A vedere gli sguardi che gli lanciava al viso Barney sbuffò. "... non mi fa male. Cioè, un po', forse. Ma non me la sono rotta... però... ok, un po' fa male." Strinse le labbra, fissando il soffitto corrucciato.  
"Barns, non puoi solo dirmi quanto posso muoverla senza che ti faccia male?"  
Si afferrò la gamba senza una parola, sollevandola e spostandola in modo che fosse il più vicino possibile al bordo del letto. Sospirò di sollievo solo quando tornò a stendersi.  
"Ok, ora puoi fare quel che ti pare, basta che non ci stai sopra." Annuì con un sorriso, incredibilmente e stupidamente orgoglioso di se stesso.  
Abbozzò un sorriso e si mise a cavalcioni sul suo addome, facendo forza sulle gambe per non pesargli addosso. "Buono a sapersi..."  
Barney non riuscì ad impedirsi un largo sorriso mentre veniva tutto scosso da un brivido. Gli piaceva averlo addosso. "Vieni qua..." Mormorò, tirandolo giù per baciarlo.  
Gunnar si abbassò a baciarlo e con tutta la calma del mondo si diede da fare per farlo stare bene.  
  
  
Per poco meno di dieci giorni Gunnar era rimasto a casa di Barney, bisticciando con lui più spesso che no per cercare di convincerlo a non sforzare la gamba. Senza mai veramente riuscire a persuaderlo a stare fermo e buono. Dopo averlo accompagnato a farsi sistemare la gamba, lo aveva accompagnato fino all'officina di Tool, per lasciargli prendere un po' d'aria dopo il periodo di reclusione.  
"Guarda chi si vede! I piccioni viaggiatori!" Li prese in giro bonariamente Tool, per non dargli dei colombi, e Barney fece una smorfia, seguita però da un sorriso contento.  
"Finalmente posso aggirarmi al di fuori di quelle quattro stanze..." Lo informò particolarmente felice della cosa, voltandosi solo quando da una stanza sul retro arrivò Trench. "E tu che ci fai qui?" Chiese, spostando il peso da un piede all'altro e così facendo avvicinandosi un po' di più a Gunnar.  
"Non posso venire a casa tua, non posso venire da Tool, vuoi andare in giro per la città a riempire i negozi di foto della mia faccia con la scritta ' _Io non posso entrare_ '?" Ribattè Trench, spostando lo sguardo da Barney allo sconosciuto biondo. "E questo?"  
Preso in contropiede per il modo in cui l'altro si era posto, per il suo tono e per il suo pesante accento - forse tedesco, ma non abbastanza settentrionale da essergli veramente familiare - Gunnar fece una smorfia. "Aiuto con il volantinaggio." Rispose, con espressione assolutamente neutra, il mezzo sorriso con cui era entrato, completamente cancellato.  
Barney si lasciò sfuggire una mezza risata divertita prima di presentarli. "Gunnar, il mio uomo, Trench, il cane della compagnia." Ridacchiò.  
Alla definizione usata da Barney per lo sconosciuto, Trench alzò le sopracciglia. "Ken Malibu qui sarebbe _il tuo uomo_?" Chiese e, in qualunque modo intendesse porla, la domanda uscì con più asprezza di quanta non ne fosse necessaria.  
Gunnar non la prese bene.  
"Beh, fino a prova contraria non sono la sua donna." Ribattè, gelido.  
"Diventeranno grandi amici." Borbottò Tool, annuendo a se stesso come a dirsi che era chiaramente l'inizio dell'Apocalisse.  
Barney passò lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro e strinse le labbra. "Ehi, non so che vi sia preso, però magari non è il caso di scannarsi..." Considerò, accarezzando appena in un gesto istintivo il dorso della mano di Gunnar. "Un po' assomigli a Ken..." Bisbigliò piano al compagno, annuendo vagamente.  
Gunnar gli lanciò un'occhiata raggelante, perché la presenza ed il modo di porsi di Trench lo rendevano visibilmente nervoso per motivi che non riusciva bene a definire.  
"E l'amico Ken è qui per qualche motivo, a parte starsene lì a ringhiare?"  
La frase riuscì a far girare male Barney, che guardò infuriato il vecchio amico. "È qui perché a me piace che mi stia vicino, al contrario di te, e siccome piace anche a lui la cosa è perfetta. Se a te non sta bene puoi anche uscirtene dalle balle."  
Trench mise fisicamente le mani avanti come a voler fermare il corso dei pensieri di Barney. "Io ero venuto a chiedere a Tool come stavi, ma se la cosa ti offende tanto posso anche tornarmene a casa mia."  
Barney sbuffò con una scrollata di spalle. "Sto bene. Finalmente posso anche camminare in giro quanto mi pare..." Borbottò, lanciando uno sguardo a Tool che senza neanche bisogno di parlarne si alzò e andò a recuperare delle birre.  
"Dovresti comunque evitare di sforzare la gamba..." Lo riprese Gunnar, cercando di ignorare l'irritazione quasi completamente istintiva per Trench. Che però non gli rendeva facili le cose.  
"Ascolta Big Jim, altrimenti chissà quanto ci metti a tornare operativo. Anche perché io mi sono già rotto di stare fermo a non fare niente."  
Gunnar lo guardò male, a quel rimbecco, ma invece di rispondere, spostò lo sguardo su Barney. In effetti non aveva idea di che lavoro facesse. Né Barney aveva mai fatto un minimo cenno alla sua occupazione.  
Trench osservò il biondo fermo in riflessione per qualche momento, prima di forzare un sorriso che sembrava più un ghigno. "Non preoccupare quella tua testolina bionda, non te lo porta via nessuno..."  
Barney strinse la mascella, furioso a quell'accenno che lo metteva in una posizione che ancora avrebbe preferito non dover affrontare. La sua storia con Gunnar, perlomeno il tanto che entrambi riconoscevano come tale, non era così tanto collaudata da non farlo temere che prendesse il volo all'istante a sapere certi particolari della tua vita. E ora aveva quasi la tentazione di girarsi e andarsene.  
"È ovvio che non mi porterà via nessuno..." Borbottò. "E chi ci dovrebbe provare poi?"  
"Con quel brutto muso, direi che sei fuori pericolo..." Scosse la testa Trench.  
"E tu, allora? I bicipiti ti servono a distrarre dal fatto che tra quei denti ti ci passa un cavallo?" Sbottò Gunnar, decisamente al limite della pazienza.  
A quella battuta Barney scoppiò a ridere e senza neppure pensarci si sporse a dargli un bacio sulle labbra, solo un leggero sfregamento, e si allontanò per recuperare una birra che gli tendeva Tool, di ritorno nel garage.  
"Che mi sono perso?"  
"Due adulti tornati all'asilo..." Rise lui, scuotendo la testa, prima di voltarsi verso Gunnar. "Vuoi una birra?" Chiese, offrendo un'immagine di sé totalmente opposta a quella che gli aveva dato al loro primo incontro.  
"Fino a prova contraria sono ancora al MIT e voglio quella birra." Annuì, allungando una mano per avere la bottiglia.  
Trench fischiò, forzando un'espressione fintamente impressionata. Per la verità non era molto felice di avere qualcun altro che potesse anche lontanamente essere al suo livello. C'era già Tool ad essere al suo livello e a rispondergli a tono quando lanciava a Barney una frecciatina particolarmente cattiva. Non che lo facesse mai in modo tanto palese da rischiare di scomodare seriamente Barney, ma era proprio quello che gli rendeva piacevole farlo.  
"Ma non è stagione di esami? Cosa ci fai così lontano da scuola?"  
"Mi andava di farmi tre giorni di treno per farmi fare il terzo grado da un crucco in trasferta."  
La risposta, data al volo e con una certa malcelata antipatia, riuscì ad indisporre ancora di più Trench, mentre Gunnar si limitò a sorseggiare la sua birra come se si stesse godendo la rabbia dell'altro.  
"Qui finiranno per uccidersi..." Borbottò Tool, non troppo felice della situazione che si andava creando, prendendo tutto in un modo assolutamente opposto a Barney, che invece si sentì scaldare dalle risposte che dava Gunnar ed ebbe la precisa tentazione di portarselo via per fargli capire quanto gli piacesse vederlo rispondere un po' acido a quel mulo di Trench.  
"Visto che non sono evidentemente benvenuto, me ne vado prima che il bambinone cominci a pestare i piedi e fare i capricci, sia mai che poi se ne vada e mi venga data la colpa." Disse Trench, dopo aver recuperato un minimo di calma, e si accese un sigaro per rilassarsi di più. Fece un cenno con la testa e girò i tacchi, fermandosi sulla soglia.  
"Per dovere di cronaca, sono austriaco, non tedesco."  
"Sei nato sotto la Danimarca, per me puoi anche essere maltese, sai quanto me ne frega."  
Trench scosse la testa ed uscì, ignorando la risposta.  
Barney abbozzò un sorriso e tornò ad accarezzare piano un fianco al proprio uomo. "È sempre così, lascia perdere..." Scrollò le spalle, mentre Tool scuoteva la testa e tornava a rilassarsi, lanciando comunque un'occhiata di sottecchi al nuovo arrivato.  
Aveva tanto l'idea che non sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che lo avrebbero visto lì, né l'ultima in cui avrebbero assistito ad un battibecco tra quei due.  
"Un raggio di sole..." Alzò un sopracciglio, sospirando. "Voi come fate a sopportare quel pallone gonfiato?"  
Barney ci dovette pensare per qualche momento prima di alzare le spalle. "In qualche modo sa essere simpatico... talvolta."  
"Sa lavorare bene." Annuì semplicemente Tool, impegnato ad accendersi la pipa.  
Gunnar guardò Tool per un momento, tentato di chiedere cosa facessero di lavoro, ma decise di lasciare perdere.  
  
  
 **Giugno 1977**  
  
  
Gunnar richiuse bene la sacca e lanciò uno sguardo a Barney. "Sei sicuro di volermi portare, Barns? Sono due giorni di strada..." Gli ricordò.  
"No, guarda, ti lascio andare da solo... poi minimo notano che sei bello, pensano che non conosci la lingua e ti risvegli una mattina in una vasca piena di ghiaccio..." Scosse la testa l'uomo, aspettando con la sacca in spalla che fosse pronto. Qualsiasi cosa per non dire troppo chiaramente che voleva allontanare il più possibile il momento della separazione.  
"E che correlazione ci sarebbe tra essere bello e non conoscere la lingua?" Chiese, con una mezza risata nella voce. Non che gli dispiacesse passare due giorni di viaggio insieme a lui e possibilmente qualche giorno in più all'arrivo, beninteso. "E poi sono arrivato fino a qui sano e salvo, mi pare..."  
"Perché si vede che sei straniero, no?" Agitò una mano come fosse normale. "E poi sì, sei arrivato fin qui ma..." Ci pensò un attimo e scrollò le spalle. "Ma non puoi semplicemente finire la sacca ed entrare in macchina? Dai..." Quasi lo pregò, senza sapere più come attaccarsi agli specchi.  
Con una risata, Gunnar caricò la sacca e salì in macchina. "Va bene, fingerò di essere convinto..."  
"Ecco, bravo." Abbozzò un sorriso, gettando la sacca in macchina prima di andare ad accendere il motore. "Allora, uhm, destinazione Boston?" Chiese ridacchiando, mezzo pensando di rapirlo e portarselo davvero in giro.  
"Quasi, Cambridge..." Ridacchiò. "Non sono ancora libero di girare come mi pare e piace, anche se ho fatto un'eccezione per te..."  
Annuì in silenzio, guidando nel traffico. Solo dopo un po' infine provò ad allungare una mano per stringergli la sua. "E mi chiedi ancora se sia sicuro di volerti accompagnare io?"  
Sicuro di essere al riparo da sguardi indiscreti, Gunnar sorrise ed intrecciò le dita con le sue. "Certo che lo chiedo, il traffico è un inferno..." Scherzò.  
"Scemo..." Borbottò, tenendogli la mano.  
Il viaggio durò veramente due giorni, ma per Barney non fu esattamente come se fosse noioso o un dovere. A dire il vero avrebbe anche preferito fosse un pochino più lungo.  
Quando arrivarono a Cambridge sospirò appena, lanciando un mezzo sguardo al ragazzo che alla fine gli si era addormentato con la testa sulla spalla - in barba alla scomodità - e che lui non aveva voluto svegliare -anche se gli stava sfracellando un timpano col suo russare-.  
"Gun?" Provò a chiarmarlo, dandogli una leggera gomitata nel fianco.  
Il biondo si raddrizzò con aria ancora molto assonnata. "Siamo arrivati?" Biascicò, strofinandosi gli occhi.  
"In città. Non so bene da che parte si vada però per il tuo dormitorio..." Gli accarezzò piano un ginocchio, forte dell'oscurità che li circondava.  
Gunnar annuì e cercò di svegliarsi di più per dargli indicazioni. Non ne era ancora pronto a separarsi da lui, dopo tutto il tempo passato insieme, ma doveva cominciare a farsene una ragione. Diede indicazioni fino al campus e lì si fermarono, ma Gunnar esitò a scendere.  
Barney strinse le labbra, tornando a cercare la sua mano. "... ci sentiamo venerdì?" Chiese piano, cercando di convincersi a lasciarlo andare e non riportarselo a casa con sé.  
"Venerdì è domani, Barney..." Sorrise, stirando appena le labbra. Si guardò intorno, per essere sicuro che non li vedesse nessuno, e si sporse a baciare l'uomo, senza volerlo lasciare andare.  
Barney ricambiò subito il bacio, cercando di avvicinarsi di più e passandogli una mano dietro la nuca. Perché rifiutare un ultimo contatto con lui prima che se ne tornasse in quella scuola per supergeni?  
"Come faccio a lasciarti andare via?" Sospirò il biondo, contro le sue labbra.  
"Tu? E io come faccio?" Mormorò l'uomo, cercando di avvicinarselo di più passandogli un braccio attorno ai fianchi.  
"Forse sono ancora senza compagno di stanza..." Mormorò, sperando di poterlo tenere con  
sé ancora solo per un po'.  
Lo guardò negli occhi, accarezzandogli con calma la schiena. "... sei sicuro, Gun?" Chiese, riflettendo sul fatto che quello era il posto dove Gunnar doveva vivere e che certe cose era sempre meglio non vennissero sospettate.  
Gunnar lanciò uno sguardo al dormitorio e sospirò. "... non lo so..." Guardò di nuovo Barney. "Ma non voglio che tu te ne vada adesso..."  
"Vieni qua..." Mormorò, tirandoselo di nuovo vicino per baciarlo ancora prima di annuire sulle sue labbra. "Posso restare quanto vuoi."  
"Puoi restare per sempre?" Chiese, con un sospiro, tentato di chiedergli di ripartire insieme e sparire per sempre con lui.  
Rimase senza parole per qualche secondo, sentendosi un po' stringere il petto perché avrebbe tanto voluto dirgli di sì, che poteva ed era ciò che voleva. "Potrebbe essere una delle opzioni che sto valutando..." Abbozzò un sorriso, spingendo la fronte contro la sua.  
"Se dici così finisce che mi faccio false speranze..." Sorrise, strofinando la fronte contro la sua.  
Gli accarezzò piano il viso, stringendo le labbra per non dire troppo. "Gun... lo sai che voglio stare con te... e che sono serio quando lo dico..." Sospirò appena, tornando a sfregare le labbra contro le sue.  
"... portami al mare, Barns. Andiamo un po' lontano, stiamo da soli qualche giorno..." Mormorò, mercanteggiando con se stesso per darsi ancora un po' di tempo insieme a lui.  
"... sei sicuro che non ti crea problemi?" Chiese, pronto a mettere in moto e portarlo veramente via da lì.  
"Sì, adesso al campus ci sono solo quelli che preparano gli esami e se posso, preferisco stare insieme a te..." Rispose, pur sapendo perfettamente che continuare a rimandare la separazione non era una cura ed anzi avrebbe reso ancora più difficile tornare a stare lontani.  
L'uomo annuì e gli strinse appena la mano prima di riaccendere il motore. "Mare allora. O montagna. O ovunque vuoi..." Mormorò, tornando a prendergli la mano. In quel preciso istante non gliene fregava molto che la squadra si arrabbiasse con lui perché aveva allungato i tempi necessari per poter tornare a lavorare: tutto ciò che importava era che Gunnar voleva stare più tempo con lui.  
Gunnar intrecciò le dita con le sue, con un sospiro, e cercò di ricordare dove fosse quella spiaggia silenziosa di cui parlavano i suoi compagni di corso. "Ti dispiace guidare per altre due ore?"  
"Affatto..." Sorrise, lanciandogli uno sguardo. "Una meta precisa?"  
"Mi hanno parlato di una spiaggia a Rhode Island dove non c'è nessuno fino almeno a metà del mese... arriveremmo là in tempo per starci un po' da soli..."  
"Sembra un buon programma..." Annuì, sollevandogli una mano per sfregarci le labbra sopra. Per la verità era ormai abbastanza stanco, ma non voleva fermarsi, non voleva lasciare Gunnar e soprattutto voleva che avesse ciò che voleva.  
"Vuoi fare cambio? Oggi hai guidato solo tu, non sei stanco?" Chiese, un po' preoccupato a vederlo provato.  
Barney ci dovette pensare per un momento prima di guardarlo. "... tu hai la patente?" Chiese un po' perplesso.  
"Non vale in America, per la verità, ma so guidare..."  
Barney ci pensò per un po' e scosse la testa. "Lascia stare. Ce la faccio." Abbozzò un mezzo sorriso, senza voler davvero dire che preferiva non essere preso per una cosa così scema e che non sapeva bene come si sarebbe riflettuto sulla sua borsa di studio l'essere fermato alla guida senza patente.  
Pur non convinto, Gunnar annuì e tornò a sistemarsi sul sedile. "Poi ti lascio riposare, te lo prometto..."  
"Ci conto..." Mormorò con un mezzo sorriso, seguendo le sue indicazioni finché non sembrarono essere arrivati nel posto giusto.  
Una volta parcheggiato Barney si prese un momento per ascoltare il rumore del mare non troppo lontano e si voltò a guardare il proprio uomo sul sedile affianco, allungando una mano per stringergli la sua.  
"Gun?"  
Gunnar sospirò, rilassato dal rumore del mare, prima di sporgersi a baciare Barney, sicuro che il buio li coprisse da sguardi indiscreti.  
Barney gli accarezzò con calma il viso durante il bacio, rilassato. "Sei felice, Gunnar?" Mormorò poi, spingendo la fronte contro la sua.  
"E come faccio a non esserlo?" Rispose, prima di spostarsi per salirgli in grembo, anche se finì per sbattere la testa contro il tettuccio della macchina.  
Barney si ritrovò a ridacchiare piano, sollevando una mano per accarezzargli la sommità della testa. "Ehi, finirai per distruggermela..." Mormorò con il mezzo sorriso sulle labbra, lasciando scivolare una mano sul suo petto e poi a stringergli un fianco.  
Gunnar si massaggiò appena la testa, prima di ridacchiare. "Sempre se non mi distrugge lei per prima..."  
"Impossibile, tu hai la testa più dura..." Ridacchiò, facendolo abbassare per baciarlo sulle labbra.  
"Dai tu della testa dura a me tu che correvi per casa con la gamba steccata, dopo esserti fatto sgridare tutti i giorni?"  
Ridacchiò prima di baciarlo. "Tu sei più testa dura di me, o non avresti continuato a preoccuparti per me... e probabilmente non saresti ancora qui..." Sospirò, accarezzandogli la mascella. "... ma sono contento che ci sei..."  
"... sono contento anche io..." Mormorò, prima di perdersi a baciarlo. Con qualche manovra e un po' di impegno di entrambi, riuscirono a fare l'amore e poi Barney crollò per il sonno, lasciando che fosse Gunnar a dare una sistemata sommaria ad entrambi.  
Lo svedese rimase a guardarlo, riposato per tutto il sonno accumulato durante il viaggio, e passò la notte tra il guardarlo e il pensare a tutte le cose che sarebbero potute andare storte tra loro. Ma l'alba alleggerì un po' i suoi pensieri e Gunnar scosse piano Barney per svegliarlo.  
Barney si svegliò con uno sbadiglio sonoro, muovendo la testa per far scricchiolare le ossa del collo, passandoci una mano sopra. "Nnh?"  
"Con tutta la strada che ti ho fatto fare ti pare che ti faccio perdere l'alba?" Rispose, con un mezzo sorriso, prima di sporgersi per baciarlo.  
Lo baciò ricambiando il mezzo sorriso, accarezzandogli il collo intanto che cercava di svegliarsi decentemente. Con un nuovo sbadiglio si stiracchiò nello spazio stretto dell'auto. "Vuoi uscire a vederla? O vuoi stare qui?" Chiese rilassato, accarezzandogli la mano.  
Erano in un parcheggio vuoto in fondo, non era come se potesse saltar fuori qualcuno all'improvviso a dargli fastidio.  
"Usciamo... ho voglia di sentire l'aria di mare..." Annuì, prima di scendere dalla macchina per stirarsi a dovere.  
Barney lo seguì fuori e si stiracchiò anche lui, improvvisamente con una gran voglia di accendersi un sigaro. Ma ragionò che avrebbe probabilmente cambiato l'odore del mare che voleva sentire Gunnar e decise di rimandare, andandosi a sedere semplicemente sul cofano. "... carino qui..." Annuì calmo.  
Gunnar lo seguì e si sedette in mezzo alle sue gambe, appoggiando la schiena al suo petto.   Non sapeva quanto tempo ancora avesse con lui o quanto ancora avrebbero sopportato la lontananza, dopo tanto tempo passato insieme. Ma quel momento, quel preciso istante era la cosa più perfetta che potesse desiderare e non l'avrebbe scambiato con nient'altro. Rimase solo lì, con la schiena contro il petto di Barney e la nuca contro la sua spalla, a guardare il mare.  
Barney lo strinse tra le proprie braccia, cercando di imprimersi nella memoria quel profumo che era metà il suo Gunnar e l'altra metà quella spiaggia. Era raro che un uomo che passava la vita ad uccidere per mestiere avesse la possibilità di prendersi il tempo di guardare un'alba, ma essere lì, in quel momento, con Gunnar sembrava essere in qualche modo significativo.  
"Non mi spiacerebbe tornare ancora qui..." Mormorò.  
"Potremmo, una volta... magari non quando hai guidato per due giorni..." Abbozzò un sorriso e chiuse gli occhi solo per un momento, per non perdersi nulla.  
Abbozzò un sorriso, annuendo piano e sfregando la leggera barba non fatta contro la sua guancia. "Però ne è valsa la pena di guidare tanto..." Commentò calmo.  
L'estate passò col solito scambio di telefonate tra loro due e alcune visite quando entrambi erano liberi da impegni, visite che aiutavano entrambi a tranquillizzarsi sul fatto che ancora l'altro non ne avesse avuto abbastanza.  
  
  
 **Novembre 1977**  
  
  
In autunno Barney tornò a Cambridge per vedere Gunnar, tirando fuori la scusa del suo compleanno imminente per prendersi anche una vacanza dal lavoro.  
Gunnar, che lo aspettava con maggiore ansia del pacco dei suoi genitori dalla Svezia o dei vent'anni stessi, lo accolse fuori dal campus per non farsi vedere dai compagni e propose di andare a Boston per poter passare il fine settimana con lui in pace.  
La parte più dura dell'uscire in giro con Gunnar era il non poterlo baciare nonostante fossero più di un mese senza vedersi, doversi limitare a sfiorare appena il suo braccio mentre camminavano fianco a fianco per le strade fredde.  
"Allora, i tuoi che ti hanno mandato?" Chiese Barney con un mezzo sorriso, lanciandogli uno sguardo.  
"Una sciarpa, carne di renna essiccata, un libro e una lettera in cui mi dicevano di continuare a fare il genio." Scrollò le spalle, tenendo le mani in tasca per non avere la tentazione di toccarlo.  
Sul viso di Barney si dipinse una mezza smorfia. "... ti hanno mandato della carne di renna essiccata?" Chiese cercando di celare senza molto successo il disgusto all'idea. Carne di renna. Per il compleanno. "D'improvviso mi sento molto meglio per aver deciso di portare con me delle frittelle..."  
Gunnar scoppiò a ridere. "Aveva paura che sentissi la mancanza di casa... e poi non è male, ma l'hai almeno mai sentita?"  
"No... non è che ci tenga molto... voglio dire, è una renna. Una renna, tipo, sai, quelle con le corna? Quelle... della slitta? Ma che ci fanno le renne in Svezia? Non dovevano stare al Polo Nord?"  
"... tu lo sai dov'è la Svezia, vero, Barney?" Chiese il biondo, divertito.  
"... tra gli alberi... e la neve. C'era un sacco di neve." Annuì, facendo mente locale sull'ultima missione in Svezia, quella in effetti dove aveva incontrato lui.  
"Era marzo, per forza c'era la neve!" Ridacchiò Gunnar, scuotendo la testa.  
"Ci sono tanti posti al mondo dove a marzo non c'è neve." Scosse la testa Barney. "Che so... l'Egitto. La California... la Cambogia..."  
"Tutti posti alla stessa latitudine di Umeå, infatti!" Rispose, divertito, prima di fermarsi di fronte ad una  vetrina. "Fermati un po', tu."  
"Cosa c'è?" Borbottò, fermandosi e guardando nella direzione in cui guardava Gunnar.  
"Aspettami qui." Disse ed entrò nel negozio da solo, per uscirne poco dopo con un gran ghigno ed una coppola in mano.  
"E quella?" Chiese alzando un sopracciglio, senza togliersi le mani dalle tasche.  
"Questa è il mio regalo a me per il mio compleanno!" Rispose, con un ghigno storto, e gli calzò in testa il berretto.  
Barney rimase senza parole per un momento prima di scoppiare a ridere. E in quel momento avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per baciarlo lì dov'erano. "Sto bene?" Chiese, guardandolo felice.  
"Una favola..." Rise Gunnar, spostando il peso da una gamba all'altra per resistere alla tentazione di baciarlo. Cosa piuttosto difficile, con la voglia che aveva di baciarlo e stargli semplicemente attaccato.  
"Dici?" Sorrise, voltandosi per specchiarsi nella vetrina mentre cercava di sistemarselo. Alla fine strinse le labbra e mosse la testa. "Sì... sono bello..." Commentò, prima di rimettersi a ridere.  
Gunnar gli diede una leggera spallata, mentre riprendeva a camminare. Era una gran fatica voler stare con qualcuno con cui potevi essere libero solo dietro porte chiuse e tende tirate e nel buio di un parcheggio deserto. Forse era per questo che non riusciva a levarsi dalla testa la spiaggia e la sensazione di quell'alba insieme. Erano loro due alla luce del sole, per una volta.  
"Adesso però devi farti offrire da bere..." Sorrise, ricambiando la spallata. Deglutì, cercando di inghiottire tutto quel desiderio di prenderlo per mano e baciarlo senza stare a preoccuparsi degli sguardi altrui, almeno il giorno del suo compleanno.  
"E figurati se rifiuto!" Rispose Gunnar, prima di infilarsi nel bar più vicino per una birra. Almeno quella in teoria dovevano poterla prendere in pace.  
Barney lo seguì dentro con un mezzo sorriso, ordinando la birra per sé mentre si sedeva affianco al suo uomo.  
"E per il Giorno del Ringraziamento hai già deciso poi? Cosa fare dico..." Alzò le spalle, prima di prendere un sorso di birra mentre lo guardava.  
"In realtà no... cioè, farti tornare su due volte in un mese fa brutto, ma tra andare e tornare, perderei troppe lezioni, finirebbero per cacciarmi a pedate..." Sbuffò appena e scrollò le spalle. "È una gran rottura di coglioni... ma almeno posso restare, se continuo a studiare..."  
Barney abbozzò un sorriso e poggiò la bottiglia sul banco, rigirandosela tra le mani. "Con la voglia di studiare che avevo io posso capire la rottura, fidati, ma scommetto che un casino di gente là fuori darebbe una mano per poter stare lì..." Ridacchiò.  
"Darebbero un braccio e una gamba, per stare dove sto io... per questo me lo tengo stretto..." Inclinò la testa, ignorando il fissare insistente di un paio di individui in fondo al locale. Sentirli borbottare tra loro, sentire il loro sguardo che addosso non lo metteva del tutto tranquillo.  
Anche Barney aveva notato quei due e aveva quella brutta sensazione tra le spalle di quando stava per essere il momento di far sanguinare qualcuno. "E fai bene... uh, ma te l'ho detto che ho portato i dolci? Anche se magari li andrei a mangiare altrove..." Ridacchiò piano, continuando a far girare piano la bottiglia, non molto rilassato.  
"Io non starei qui a prendere nemmeno un'altra birra, se devo essere sincero..." Rispose a bassa voce, poco prima che un ' _froci rottinculo_ ' gli arrivasse all'orecchio, facendolo irrigidire.  
Barney strinse la mascella, voltandosi a guardare nella direzione delle loro voci con un preciso istinto omicida. Avevano intenzione di attaccare briga e dare fastidio a lui e al suo uomo?  
Dal modo in cui li fissavano e dagli insulti che continuavano a biascicare, quello sembrava il loro preciso intento.  
Gunnar lasciò la bottiglia vuota sul bancone e si rimise in piedi, quasi digrignando i denti per il nervosismo. "Andiamocene."  
Anche Barney si alzò, ma non si rilassò affatto a vedere anche quelli alzarsi dalle loro sedie, probabilmente con tutta l'intenzione di seguirli, e non distolse lo sguardo dai loro brutti musi nemmeno mentre pagava, prima di seguire fuori Gunnar.  
Era molto meno che poco felice che il primo stronzetto di passaggio si mettesse ad insultare il suo uomo.  
Gunnar intuì come sarebbe finita e invece di prendere la strada principale, dove quei due li avrebbero seguiti ed infamati a voce alta, con la possibilità che qualcuno dell'università sentisse e gli appiccicasse un'etichetta che scomoda era dire poco, deviò per i vicoli bassi, ignorando gli insulti che continuavano a tirargli dietro finché non si sentì strattonare il braccio.  
"Froci e sordi? Avete proprio tutte le fortune, eh?"  
Barney nemmeno ci dovette stare a pensare: si voltò caricando un pugno che arrivò dritto contro il naso dell’uomo che aveva afferrato Gunnar, sentendolo spaccarsi sotto le sue nocche. Era sempre una bella sensazione.  
Sorpreso, quello barcollò indietro, ma niente impedì al suo compare di rifilare un gancio allo zigomo a Barney.  
Bastò questo a far scattare invece Gunnar, che mirò un pugno alla gola facendolo finire a terra ad annaspare in cerca di aria.  
Barney scosse la testa, cercando di riprendersi, prima di afferrare il tipo per il bavero e riprendere a colpirlo al viso e alle orecchie, parando un pugno ormai troppo debole prima di concludere con un gancio sotto il mento che mandò l'uomo steso a terra.  
Mentre i due cercavano di riprendersi dallo scontro, Gunnar afferrò Barney per un polso, per trascinarlo via, un paio di traverse più giù, prima di spingerlo contro un muro per baciarlo.  
Barney sorrise sulle sue labbra, stringendoselo contro mentre ricambiava il bacio con foga, una mano che scendeva a palparlo. Era normale avere il desiderio di fare sesso subito dopo lo scontro?  
Che lo fosse o no, a Gunnar poco importava. Non gli importava nemmeno dove fossero o a cosa fosse dovuta l'urgenza improvvisa di avere l'altro. Niente di tutto quello importava, non quando c'era Barney con lui.  
"Ti voglio..." Sussurrò con voce roca Barney sulle sue labbra, aprendogli il giubbotto per poterlo stringere meglio, spingendogli il bacino incontro.  
Gunnar gli si spinse incontro con un mezzo gemito, prima di farlo voltare con la faccia contro il muro. "Anche io, non sai quanto..."  
C'era troppa urgenza e troppa fretta, per farla durare così, ma non fu davvero un problema, non quando mezz'ora dopo erano in un altro locale, più al buio, in pace, e Gunnar inclinò da un lato la coppola a Barney per coprire un minimo il livido sullo zigomo di Barney.  
Al suo gesto Barney abbozzò un sorriso e si sistemò meglio il cappello, _casualmente_ sfiorando così la mano di Gunnar.  
"Sarei dovuto essere io a farti un regalo..."  
"Credimi, me l'hai fatto..." Sorrise Gunnar, scambiando le loro birre per sopperire al non poterlo baciare.  
  
  
Tool sollevò lo sguardo dal disegno che aveva in testa per un nuovo tatuaggio e che stava cercando di riportare su carta per vedere chi era entrato nel suo garage.  
Alla vista di Barney che gli andava incontro con un sorriso più grande del solito, un brutto livido in faccia e una coppola in testa si chiese se non fosse finito in un brutto scherzo.  
"Hai deciso di darti alla mafia?" Chiese con uno sbuffo divertito, ma ciò che ne ebbe fu una risata e una scrollata di spalle.  
"No, me l'ha regalato Gunnar..." Sorrise quasi con orgoglio, accarezzandosi con un paio di dita la visiera. "Non mi sta bene?"  
Il russo rise e scosse la testa. "Sei proprio andato..." Commentò. "Ma non era il suo compleanno?"  
"Sì, beh, questi sono dettagli a quanto pare..." Ridacchiò piano il mercenario, sedendosi affianco all'amico.  
"Sarà..."  
Rimasero in silenzio per un po', mentre Tool riprendeva a disegnare, e stava quasi per chiedergli allora come fosse andata la trasferta quando fu invece Barney a parlare di nuovo.  
"Voglio dirgli cosa faccio." Disse serio, fissando il disegno dell'amico come fosse stato il centro della sua attenzione, e bastarono quelle parole per far fermare la matita sulla carta e far sollevare lentamente lo sguardo al russo.  
"Sei sicuro?" Chiese seriamente Tool, stringendo le labbra quando Barney annuì seccamente, in silenzio.  
Sapevano bene entrambi quali erano le maggiori probabilità quando dicevano ad una persona del loro lavoro: che fuggisse, li denunciasse, e solo nella minoranza dei casi, che decidesse di restare nella loro vita.  
Ma erano in pochi a farlo.  
Fuggivano tutti, generalmente.  
Tool osservò l'amico con le labbra strette, senza sapere cosa dirgli.  
Barney non era un bambino e se aveva preso quella decisione era solo la conferma di ciò che lui aveva capito da mesi prima: che per Barney Gunnar era quella persona, quella per cui avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa.  
Non l'aveva mai visto in effetti tanto preso da qualcuno.  
Né tanto felice come da dopo quell'incidente con la staccionata.  
E ora sapevano entrambi che se fosse caduto dopo essere salito così tanto in alto, si sarebbe fatto molto male.  
  
  
 **Cambridge, MA, 24 Novembre 1977**  
  
  
Infine, a dispetto delle parole di Gunnar a proposito del Ringraziamento, Barney tornò ancora a Boston da lui, col preciso intento di rapirlo dal dormitorio e portarlo a pranzo con sé. Non era stato facile trovare un posto aperto e con coperti disponibili, ma l'uomo si sentiva particolarmente orgoglioso di sé per aver trovato proprio un ristorante cinese, visti i gusti di Gunnar.  
Gunnar ne era stato estremamente felice e per quello che riguardava lui potevano anche essere andati a mangiare alla mensa dei poveri e lo sarebbe comunque stato. E sperava di poter restare a Boston con lui fino alla domenica, anche, per non avergli fatto fare un viaggio a vuoto.  
A Barney non sarebbe dispiaciuto rimanere con lui per tutto il finesettimana, anche se non era sicuro che a Gunnar sarebbe andato bene restare con lui. Restare il suo ragazzo, insomma. Non dopo che lui gli avesse detto cosa faceva per vivere.  
Naturalmente Tool aveva ragione: meglio prima che dopo.  
Meglio prima che dopo essersi ormai bruciato qualsiasi possibilità di riuscire anche solo a pensare di potersi leccare poi le ferite.  
Gunnar smise di mangiare ed abbassò le bacchette. "Ok, spara, cosa c'è che non va?" Si decise a chiedere.  
Barney strinse le labbra per un attimo prima di scuotere la testa. "Ne parliamo dopo, da un'altra parte..." Abbozzò un sorriso. Un ristorante affollato magari non era il posto migliore. Voleva almeno un bacio prima.  
"Va bene, ma sembri un tarantolato... cerca almeno di rilassarti un po', no? Sembra che sei qui a prestito..." Ridacchiò, sfiorandogli una mano.  
Abbozzò un sorriso, tentando veramente di rilassarsi.  
Aspettò finché dopo pranzo non si furono spostati a quella che ormai considerava un po' la loro spiaggia, prima di baciare Gunnar approfittando della solitudine che la stagione gli concedeva.  
"Ti dovrei parlare di una cosa..." Mormorò sulle sue labbra, senza volersi veramente separare da lui.  
"Dimmi..." Dalla sua tensione, era evidente che Barney stesse per dirgli una cosa molto importante e Gunnar cominciava ad essere contagiato dal suo nervosismo.  
"... mi chiedevo se ti potesse interessare sapere che lavoro faccio per vivere..." Si schiarì la gola, scostandosi appena per poterlo guardare meglio in viso.  
"Mi interessa molto..." Annuì e cominciò a sentirsi seriamente teso. Vedere Barney girare intorno a qualcosa per tutta una giornata non aveva aiutato.  
"Non è esattamente molto legale, se devo dirla tutta..." Fece una smorfia. "Noi-io... prendo lavori un po' sporchi che spesso nessun altro vuole fare, e che c'è bisogno che vengano fatti."  
Gunnar tacque per un momento, per assorbire la cosa. Aveva sospettato dalla riluttanza di Barney a parlarne che probabilmente non era niente di propriamente lecito, ma la spiegazione che ne stava dando lasciava aperte numerose possibilità una più francamente spaventosa dell'altra. "Potresti essere un po' più specifico?" Domandò, sentendo nel proprio stesso tono una calma ed un gelo che gli lasciavano l'amaro in bocca per quanto fosse sembrato lo stesso tono di suo padre.  
In quel momento Barney pensò che quello sarebbe stato l'ultimo giorno della loro relazione.  
"Operazioni paramilitari, recupero di ostaggi, merci, trovare e catturare o uccidere criminali." Spiegò, cercando di dargli i dettagli che sembrava volere. Anche se faceva male pensare che lo stava allontanando da sé. Ma non poteva nemmeno passare la vita a mentirgli.  
"Insomma sei un mercenario." Disse, e per un solo momento realizzò con un'ondata di panico quante volte probabilmente avesse rischiato di perderlo soltanto da quando stavano insieme e prima ancora quante altre volte, probabilmente, aveva rischiato di perderlo ancora prima di ritrovarlo. Stare con Barney voleva dire accettare la vera e seria possibilità che finisse ammazzato chissà dove, chissà da chi, e lui non ne venisse nemmeno avvisato. Solo pensarci gli faceva mancare il fiato.  
"Già..." Mormorò, guardandolo negli occhi, e tentò di prendergli la mano. Sperava non si allontanasse da lui, anche se sapeva di avergli messo sulle spalle un peso bello grosso.  
"Ma non ho mai... voglio dire, le persone che vado a cercare sono solo persone che hanno davvero commesso crimini..." Non poteva certo dirgli di non essere un assassino visto che nel vero senso del termine lo era.  
Gunnar strinse le labbra per un momento, annuendo appena. "Puoi riportarmi al campus?" Chiese, con lo stomaco in un groviglio e una gran confusione in testa.  
Barney rimase in silenzio per un momento, sentendo improvvisamente fin troppo caldo. Non gli succedeva da quel periodo nella giungla.  
"Certo." In silenzio si rialzò in piedi, esitando per un momento a tendere una mano a Gunnar. Probabilmente non aveva molta voglia di toccarlo.  
Probabilmente se non fossero stati davvero così lontani se ne sarebbe voluto andare via a piedi pur di non stare ancora vicino a lui.  
Vedere la mano di Barney tesa, per un momento, fu fisicamente doloroso. Infilò le mani in tasca, invece di prendere la sua, senza riuscire a parlare. L'uomo che ormai era quasi certo di amare gli aveva mentito per omissione dal primo momento. E gli aveva mentito direttamente quando si era fatto male alla gamba, ne era sicuro. E soprattutto, continuava a mettersi in condizione da non tornare da lui e lui non avrebbe mai saputo che fine avrebbe fatto.  
Barney si sentì come se gli avessero dato un pugno. Solo molto più forte del solito. Lo riportò al campus senza riuscire a dire nemmeno una parola per tutto il viaggio. In qualche modo voleva chiedergli scusa, voleva provare a trattenerlo, avrebbe voluto dirgli tante di quelle cose, prima che se ne andasse per sempre.  
"... è stato bello..." Mormorò mentre frenava dove Gunnar voleva essere lasciato di solito, senza sapere davvero che altro dirgli ora che certamente non l'avrebbe più rivisto.  
Ma quello era vero: era stato bello, ogni secondo di ciò che aveva potuto avere lo era stato.  
Prima di rispondere, Gunnar si sentì ripassare addosso ogni notte insieme, ogni sorriso, ogni bacio, ogni carezza, ogni più piccola cosa. E faceva tutto malissimo. Strinse le labbra per un momento. "... sì. Grazie di tutto." Mormorò, senza riuscire a guardarlo, prima di scendere dall'auto. Aveva bisogno di pensarci lontano da lui, aveva bisogno di sapere se poteva conviverci o se era meglio starne lontano e seppellirlo sotto tutto quello che poteva avere continuando a studiare al MIT. Aveva la nausea e non gli sembrava nemmeno di essere davvero al campus.  
Barney lo guardò allontanarsi con un groppo in gola, prima di lasciare la città, deciso a tornarsene a casa in molto meno dei soliti due giorni, la presa sul volante così stretta da far quasi male.  
Volente o nolente dovette però fermarsi non molto fuori da Boston, accostando da un lato della strada per lasciare che il dolore sfogasse, per prendersi un momento per pensare a ciò che aveva perduto e a quanto si maledicesse in quel momento per le scelte fatte.  
Gunnar fu tormentato dai dubbi per tre settimane, prima di decidere cosa fare della propria vita. Da un lato poteva avere una vita tranquilla come suo padre voleva, senza problemi, sentendosi già il cappio al collo. Dall'altro poteva _veramente_ mettersi il cappio al collo e seguire quello che negli ultimi mesi lo aveva fatto stare bene. Sembrava facile, ad un primo confronto, ma con vent'anni e nessuna voglia di morire davvero, non lo era affatto.  
  
  
 **New Orleans, LA, 25 Dicembre 1977**  
  
  
Barney rientrò da una missione la mattina di Natale solo per trovarsi il ragazzo addormentato davanti alla porta di casa.  
Rimase senza parole per qualche momento prima di appoggiare a terra la sacca col giubbotto antiproiettile e le armi e accovacciarsi davanti al più bel regalo di Natale che avesse mai visto in vita sua.  
Gli accarezzò piano una guancia, conscio come mai prima di odorare di sudore e sangue, cercando di non lasciarsi catturare dalla speranza che Gunnar non lo avesse giustamente calciato fuori dalla propria vita.  
Al suo tocco, Gunnar sobbalzò ed aprì gli occhi, ma non aveva ancora l'aria di essere davvero sveglio. Sollevò la testa, guardò Barney dritto negli occhi, ma la stanchezza del viaggio gli era piombata addosso appena due ore prima insieme alla paura che Barney non tornasse mai ad aprire quella porta e non sapesse mai cosa aveva deciso.  
Furono solo due secondi, due lunghissimi secondi in cui Gunnar riuscì finalmente a svegliarsi e gli mancò il fiato perché l'aveva fatto davvero. Aveva davvero buttato nel cesso tutte le possibilità della sua vita per poter forse, solo per poco, stare insieme all'uomo che aveva davanti. Doveva essere impazzito. Ma non era riuscito, in un mese, a convincersi di nessun'altra possibilità.  
"... ciao..." Mormorò, mentre prendeva coscienza che Barney avrebbe potuto dirgli di levarsi dalle palle e non avrebbe avuto tutti i torti, per come era andata l'ultima volta che si erano visti.  
Ma Barney nemmeno ci pensava a dirgli di andarsene, non ora che nella sua mente - rimasta attanagliata per settimane attorno al ricordo di Gunnar che si allontanava da lui, di Gunnar che non lo voleva guardare in faccia o toccare, di Gunnar che non avrebbe probabilmente più telefonato - si incuneava piano la speranza. E ora il suo ragazzo - o ex ragazzo - era lì a guardarlo negli occhi seduto fuori dalla sua porta invece di essere dall'altra parte del mondo.  
Non riuscì a rispondere, appoggiandosi con una mano alla porta mentre si abbassava per provare a baciarlo, il cuore che correva come ne andasse di salvarsi la vita.  
Vederlo avvicinarsi così, vedere che Barney ancora lo voleva, fu una scossa e spinse Gunnar a prendergli il viso tra le mani e baciarlo come se gli avesse appena tolto un macigno dal cuore. Non voleva mai più sentirsi male come nel mese che aveva passato pensando di aver detto addio alla cosa che più aveva amato in vita sua.  
Barney quasi sospirò sulle sue labbra, baciandolo senza smettere di accarezzargli il viso con la mano che non aveva mai spostato dalla sua guancia. Non gli interessava che li potessero vedere, non gli interessava niente: l'unica cosa importante era la speranza che Gunnar volesse essere ancora il suo uomo.  
"Vuoi entrare?" Chiese con un mormorio roco quando si separarono, sfregando piano la fronte contro la sua.  
"Posso?" Rispose, temendo ancora di vedersi respingere. Non avrebbe voluto nient'altro che un segno che non sarebbe successo.  
"Certo che puoi, Gun..." Mormorò con un sospiro, scostandosi dalla sua fronte solo per baciarlo piano sulle labbra prima di alzarsi, tendendogli una mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi e ritrovandosi a trattenere il respiro per quanto quel gesto gli ricordava quel che era successo l'ultima volta.  
Ma quella volta, Gunnar si aggrappò alla sua mano come se non avesse voluto mai più lasciarla. Avrebbe dovuto spiegargli tutto quello che aveva deciso e le balle che aveva raccontato, ma dopo. In quel momento voleva solo stargli vicino, sentirlo con sé e farsi perdonare della sua reazione, anche se sapeva di essere stato quasi delicato, rispetto a tutte le reazioni che avrebbe potuto avere con la confessione che gli aveva fatto Barney.  
Barney se lo tenne stretto senza un fiato finché non furono dentro, lasciando la borsa nell'ingresso senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di nasconderla da qualche parte come le altre volte che Gunnar andava da lui.  
"Rimani almeno oggi, vero?" Chiese cercando il suo sguardo, sperando che non fosse lì per una toccata e fuga.  
Gunnar sollevò la sacca con tutti i suoi averi, prima di lasciarla accanto alla sua. "Rimango finché non mi cacci, mi sa..." Disse, con un sorriso storto, sperando che fosse contento che gli volesse stare vicino. Almeno finché non avesse scoperto che non aveva altro posto dove andare.  
Sulle labbra dell'uomo si aprì il primo vero sorriso in settimane e senza nemmeno pensarci lo prese in braccio, felice, per portarselo in camera e sedersi con lui sulla sponda del letto.  
"Babbo Natale ha deciso di superare se stesso quest'anno..." Ridacchiò, senza smettere di guardarlo in viso, sentendosi finalmente più leggero, come se gli avessero tolto il peso del mondo dalle spalle.  
Quando si fu seduto però sospirò appena e strinse le labbra. "Gun... scusami."  
Con un'alzata di spalle, scosse la testa. "E cosa avresti dovuto fare? Presentarti dicendo ' _ciao, sono Barney, sono del segno del cancro, mi piacciono le ciambelle e sono un mercenario_ '?" Sospirò. "... non posso dire che sapere che non eri stato del tutto sincero con me non mi ha fatto niente. Ma non sono abbastanza stupido da permettermi di dire che non capisco perché tu non lo sia stato. Sarei scappato a gambe levate. _Sono_ scappato a gambe levate. Solo che adesso sono tornato. Mentre sei mesi fa... sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che mi avresti visto." Disse, sfiorandogli l'angolo sinistro della bocca con il pollice. Di tutte le cose che gli erano mancate, quella era forse ciò che più temeva di ricordare male.  
Lo ascoltò in silenzio, sentendosi stringere il cuore a sentirlo ricordare come fosse scappato via da lui anche se era felice che lo potesse almeno capire, che potesse comprendere perché avesse taciuto.  
"... sono felice che sei tornato..." Mormorò infine, deglutendo piano il magone che ancora aveva in gola, tentando di non sospirare alla sua carezza. "... sono davvero felice che sei qui..."  
"E io sono davvero felice di essere qui, Barney..." Sospirò, spingendo di nuovo la fronte contro la sua.  
Per un po' si persero a baciarsi, con molta più calma. Barney aveva bisogno di fargli capire che non gli importava di ciò che era successo fintantoché voleva rimanergli accanto, che non era arrabbiato con lui e anzi non poteva pensare a niente di meglio che riaverlo lì con sé.  
"Gun... che dici se scappo a farmi la doccia e poi prepariamo qualcosa da mangiare? È pur sempre il nostro primo Natale insieme..." Abbozzò un sorriso, godendosi le proprie parole.  
"Mi sembra un buon piano..." Sorrise, finalmente rasserenato dopo aver visto che Barney non voleva che andasse da nessuna parte.  
Dopo la doccia di Barney ed avere effettivamente preparato qualcosa da mangiare, Gunnar decise che era il momento di tirare fuori proprio tutto dal cilindro.  
"Tu sei sicuro che non ti verrò a noia a restare qui, vero?"  
"Ne sono sicuro..." Rispose Barney con un sorriso contento. Se lo sarebbe tenuto con sé finché non fossero riprese le lezioni se avesse potuto.  
"Bene. Perché mi sono, uhm, ritirato da scuola. E a giugno mi scade il visto di permanenza e i miei genitori non sanno nessuna delle due cose e non ho intenzione di aggiornarli. Quindi- beh, immagino comincerò a cercare un lavoro e un posto dove stare mentre uso casa tua come base per un po'..."  
L'uomo rimase a fissarlo a bocca aperta per qualche momento, prima di allungare una mano a stringere la sua. "Come sarebbe che ti sei ritirato da scuola, Gun? Perché?" Chiese guardandolo negli occhi, senza veramente capire cosa potesse averlo spinto a prendere quella decisione.  
"Perché se restavo a Cambridge tanto valeva scordarti. Oggettivamente, fai un lavoro per cui potresti tornare a casa gravemente ferito e morire e io non ne avrei saputo niente, stando lontano, e io voglio stare con te e sapere sempre più o meno in che condizioni sei, ok?" Sospirò. "E in realtà di laurearmi per finire a fare il professore non è che avessi tutta questa voglia..."  
Strinse le labbra per un momento prima di attirarselo tra le braccia, stringendolo. "Gun... mi spiace di essere-” Si fermò, cercando le parole per un momento. “Un tale casino... e di aver finito per pesare anche sulle tue spalle."  
Gunnar strinse Barney, con un sospiro. "Se non ci fossi stato tu, probabilmente non avrei richiesto il prolungamento della borsa di studio, Barns... non voglio nemmeno pensare sul serio cosa sarei finito a fare se mi fossi laureato, ma probabilmente avrei dovuto fare qualcosa per fingermi una persona _normale_ e rispettabile e sarei finito male..."  
Barney considerò la cosa attentamente prima di annuire con un sospiro.  
Se Gunnar non voleva laurearsi era diverso, molto diverso da come sarebbe stato se avesse perso quell'opportunità a causa sua. Alla fine abbozzò un sorriso storto, osservando il ragazzo.  
"... beh, se vuoi rimanere a New Orleans suppongo che ti servirà un posto dove stare..." Buttò lì con un mezzo sorriso, osservando la sua reazione.  
Gunnar trattenne il fiato per un momento, prima di allontanarsi appena un po' da Barney, guardandolo come se cercasse di interpretare le sue parole. "... sarebbe un'offerta?" Chiese, con un sorriso leggero sulle labbra.  
Barney si ritrovò a sorridere senza nemmeno la speranza di poterselo impedire e si mosse appena, imbarazzato. "Beh, potrebbe esserlo... se tu lo volessi..." Annuì, sperando con tutto se stesso che Gunnar volesse, che volesse rimanere a _vivere_ con lui, non solo per una settimana o due, ma molto molto più a lungo.  
Non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso, prima di prendergli il viso tra le mani e baciarlo. "Se mi assicuri che non mi butterai fuori entro le prossime due settimane, resto..." Scherzò, sulle sue labbra.  
"Dovrei essere completamente pazzo per farlo..." Ridacchiò contento, tornando a stringergli i fianchi.  
  
  
La sera di Natale, dopo essersi presi tutto il tempo di riscoprirsi con calma e dopo che Gunnar aveva reimparato a memoria ogni cicatrice sul corpo dell'altro, rimasero svegli solo per sentire che erano ancora lì insieme.  
"... ho inventato una scusa completamente priva di dignità, perché non venissero a cercarmi, sai?" Mormorò Gunnar, con un mezzo sorriso.  
"Che scusa?" Chiese Barney con uno sbuffo divertito.  
"Che volevo lasciare gli studi per andare a fare il buttafuori in un night e fare colpo su una modella..." Ridacchiò.  
"Cos-che modella?" Chiese stupidamente, sollevando appena la testa dal cuscino e guardandolo corrucciato, prima di capire che forse era solo completamente inventata e rilassarsi, tornando a stendersi piano. "...uhm."  
La sua reazione fece ridere lo svedese, che prese a pungolargli il fianco. "Hai paura che scappi via con la prima squinzia con le gambe lunghe che mi passa davanti, Barns?"  
Tutta la risposta che ne ebbe fu però un mugugno e le braccia dell'uomo che lo stringevano più stretto.  
  
 **Marzo 1978**  
  
  
Gunnar aspettava il rientro di Barney da giorni, ormai, impaziente. Abitare con lui non rendeva più facile saperlo lontano e in una situazione estremamente pericolosa.  
E soprattutto non lo aveva preparato a come in effetti sarebbe rientrato quella volta, portato a spalla da Trench Mouse.  
"Non ne ho bisogno ti dico!" Protestò Barney mentre apriva la porta, sostenuto un po' troppo stretto da Trench.  
"Sì, così ti schianti a terra e Tool chi lo sente?" Sospirò l'altro, senza lasciarlo andare nemmeno quando furono dentro, entrati chissà come visto che la troppa vicinanza li faceva sembrare concorrenti di una corsa a tre gambe.  
"Gun, sono a casa!" Chiamò Barney, anche se si rendeva conto in quel momento che era abbastanza inutile.  
Gunnar scattò in piedi dal divano e vedere Trench tenere le mani addosso al suo uomo in quel modo lo fece incupire di botto. Non migliorò le cose constatare che per quanto tutto intero, Barney non sembrava esattamente in piena salute.  
"Cosa ti sei fatto?" Chiede, andandogli incontro per aiutarlo lui a reggersi.  
Barney sbuffò e gli si appoggiò contro. "Ma niente... solo una pallottola nella gamba. Ma me l'hanno tolta, non preoccuparti!" Scrollò le spalle, prima di fare una smorfia. "... e magari un paio di costole incrinate." Finì di spiattellare e, nonostante ormai non ci fosse nient'altro da fare per lui, Trench ancora non si decideva ad andarsene.  
Lo svedese, reso piuttosto irritabile dalla preoccupazione, guarda il terzo come se fosse pronto a scuoiarlo con le sue stesse mani. "E tu che cazzo ci fai ancora qui?" Ringhiò.  
"Un grazie sarebbe gradito, con la fatica che ho fatto per riportarlo a casa. Piuttosto _tu_ cosa ci fai qui?" Rimbrottò Trench, senza ancora mollare la presa, ed anzi quasi stringendola.  
"Viviamo insieme..." Borbottò Barney, impegnato a cercare di far mollare la presa a Trench un dito alla volta. Se avesse avuto due gambe sane a quest'ora lo avrebbe spinto via con un piede.  
"Voi cosa?!" Sbottò, sorpreso, e finalmente mollò la presa.  
"Viviamo insieme. Sei diventato sordo?" Ribattè Gunnar, aiutando Barney ad assestarsi alla sua presa, dopo che Trench lo aveva lasciato andare come un tizzone ardente. "Vieni qui, tu... hai messo il ghiaccio? Quando l'hai tolto?"  
"Beh, abbiamo tolto il proiettile un quattro ore fa, ma il ghiaccio si è un po' sciolto strada facendo..." Sospirò Barney, appoggiandoglisi contro e facendosi aiutare ad andare a letto.  
Gunnar sospirò e lo aiutò ad arrivarci e a stendersi. "Ti porto dell'altro ghiaccio da tenerci su. Riesci a respirare bene o ti fa troppo male?" Chiese, sollevandogli la maglia per controllare da che lato fosse ferito e quanto estesa fosse la botta. Non era la prima volta che aveva a che fare con delle costole incrinate e per quelle sapeva che cosa fare, anche se l'ultima volta era lui ad averle ed era stato per un incontro di karate e non per una missione paramilitare vai a sapere dove e vai a sapere contro chi.  
Il brutto livido stava sul fianco destro, dalla stessa parte della gamba malandata.  
"No, ci riesco... magari dormire sarà un po' dura, ma a respirare ce la faccio..." Gli accarezzò appena il braccio, molto tentato di addormentarsi non appena ebbe appoggiato bene la testa sul cuscino.  
"Vado a prendere il ghiaccio... tu pensa solo a riposarti, ok? A riguardare il bendaggio ci ripensiamo poi..." Gli accarezzò la parte sana del costato e lo ricoprì per lasciarlo riposare, uscendo dalla camera.  
Trench non fece in tempo a dirgli niente che Gunnar gli fece segno di tacere mentre andava a pescare il ghiaccio per Barney e tornò in camera subito dopo, con il ghiaccio avvolto in un canovaccio.  
"Sei un angelo..." Commentò in un sussurro Barney, con un mezzo sorriso. A dire il vero un po' aveva temuto che a vederlo tornare malconcio si arrabbiasse, vederlo reagire così era invece un gran sollievo.  
"Gli angeli sono creature spaventose che non esistono, Barns... lasciami essere solo un ventenne..." Ridacchiò a voce bassa, posando il ghiaccio contro il suo costato. "Ti lascio riposare, adesso, se hai bisogno chiama..." Si sporse a baciarlo sulle labbra.  
Lo baciò piano sulle labbra, scuotendo la testa alla sua frase. Un po' si chiedeva chi è che gli avesse detto una cosa così stupida sugli angeli, ma avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo per indagare più tardi. Se se lo fosse ricordato dopo il sonno in cui piombò di colpo.  
Dopo essere uscito dalla camera, Gunnar trascinò Trench in cucina, per disturbare Barney il meno possibile. Già l'idiota stava per incrinargli le costole anche dall'altro lato.  
"Quale parte di ' _cosa cazzo ci fai ancora qui_ ' non era un invito abbastanza chiaro a levarti dalle palle?"  
"Datti una calmata, Big Jim, sono qui solo per Barney."  
"A Barney ci penso io, tu tornatene a casa."  
"Come pensi di fare a pensare a Barney, sentiamo? Vuoi dargli un bacino sulla bua? Perché con le costole incrinate funzionerà alla grande e-"  
"So come si sistemano le costole incrinate, ci sono passato, lo so fare."  
"Sai anche come prenderti cura di un buco di proiettile in una gamba? Perché non è il male delle costole incrinate, è che se non lo aiuti a curare quello, è capace di rimanere zoppo per sempre. O di perdere del tutto la gamba, anche quella è una possibilità."  
Gunnar tacque per un momento, di fronte a quella prospettiva, e non trovò le parole per rispondergli.  
"Apri gli occhi e guarda in faccia la realtà, Gunnar, tu non appartieni a questo mondo. Non sai niente, non sai cosa devi fare né cosa potrebbe esserci da fare in un futuro. Non hai niente da dare a Barney tranne questa cosa in cui giocate alla famiglia. Finirete per farvi ammazzare come una coppia di coglioni." Concluse poi, con l'amaro in bocca per la sua stessa ultima frase, uscita come una constatazione più di un avvertimento, e per la prima volta nella sua lunga vita di certezze, pregò con tutte le sue forze di sbagliarsi.  
Per quanto la piccata avesse creato una crescente e quasi implacabile collera in Gunnar, un senso devastante di impotenza riuscì a togliere al ragazzo qualunque energia per dargli risposta. Rimase solo in piedi a guardare Trench andare via, prima di trascinarsi fino alla camera e stendersi accanto a Barney, attento a non svegliarlo.  
  
  
Barney si risvegliò solo alcune ore dopo, ed il primo pensiero fu per gli antidolorifici che teneva nel cassetto del comodino. Riaprì gli occhi con un mugugno, abbassando una mano a massaggiarsi la coscia piano mentre voltava la testa alla ricerca del compagno.  
Gunnar, rientrato in camera in quel momento dopo avergli cambiato il ghiaccio per l'ennesima volta, abbozzò un sorriso. "Ehi. Come ti senti, da riposato?" Chiese, sedendosi accanto a lui.  
"In profonda necessità di antidolorifici..." Fece una mezza smorfia, prima di allungare un braccio per recuperarli dal comodino. "... ho dormito molto?"  
"Cinque ore, ne avevi bisogno..." Sospirò e lanciò un'occhiata al bendaggio della gamba ferita. "Pensi che sia meglio darci un'occhiata?" Chiese, cercando di sopprimere il timore instilato dalle parole di Trench.  
"Sì, subito..." Mormorò, alzandosi a sedere per mandare giù le pastiglie. Iniziò a sfilarsi i pantaloni con una smorfia, per denudare la gamba e guardare il bendaggio che però sembrava aver retto bene. "Tool ci ha dato un'occhiata in aereo..." Lo informò grattandosi la testa. "Ma magari, se ti va di darmi una mano, è il caso che mi faccio una doccia e poi cambio le bende..."  
"Ti aiuto, basta che mi dici cosa devo fare..." Annuì, tendendogli le mani per aiutarlo ad alzarsi in piedi.  
La doccia non fu troppo complicata, con Gunnar che lo aiutava e sosteneva, anche se non fu nemmeno piacevole come gli ormoni di Barney speravano, anche se tra il dolore sordo e le pastiglie che iniziavano a fare effetto non fu nemmeno troppo un problema rimanere in astinenza. Tornati nella loro stanza Barney gli indicò la sacca dove teneva le bende ed il resto del necessario, e iniziò a disfare la fasciatura. In tutta sincerità non aveva nemmeno pensato che Gunnar potesse schifarsi davanti ad una ferita, né che ci fossero problemi che insieme non avrebbero potuto risolvere.  
Ed in effetti Gunnar non ebbe problemi, nel trovarsi di fronte la ferita. Non era un tipo impressionabile e se anche lo fosse stato, era troppo preoccupato ed ansioso di essergli d'aiuto, per lasciarsi prendere dal panico. "Non ci vanno punti o niente, va solo fasciata bene?" Chiese.  
"Va cauterizzata, ma a quello c'ha già pensato Tool, non preoccuparti..." Cercò di tranquillizzarlo, lanciandogli uno sguardo. Gunnar iniziava a sembrargli un po' strano. "... e sì, poi va pulita bene e fasciata, poi fra qualche ora di nuovo ripulita e rifasciata da capo, soprattutto se le bende si mettono male... stai bene?" Chiese alla fine, iniziando a domandarsi se non fosse stato un po' troppo tutto insieme.  
Gunnar annuì e distolse lo sguardo dalla ferita per guardare Barney negli occhi. "Sì, volevo solo essere sicuro di non fare cazzate..." _E che non fossi quello che ti faceva perdere la gamba_ , pensò, stringendo le labbra.  
Barney abbozzò un sorriso e gli accarezzò una guancia col dorso delle dita. "Beh, non è che i ragazzi mi lasceranno mai incosciente nelle tue mani... e se sono sveglio so anch'io cosa farmi... non è che ci sia troppo di che preoccuparsi..."  
Gunnar annuì di nuovo, come un automa, prima di sospirare e posare la testa sulla gamba sana di Barney.  
Gli accarezzò piano i capelli. "Gun, non è tutto ok, vero?" Sospirò.  
"No." Sospirò, lasciandosi accarezzare per un momento prima di risollevarsi. "Ma adesso mi passa, tranquillo... per pulirla basta l'alcool?" Chiese, nonostante non fosse ancora davvero calmo.  
"Sì, basta quello..." Strinse le labbra, per niente convinto. "Trench si è trattenuto molto?" Buttò lì mentre si occupava della ferita.  
"No, è andato via subito dopo che ti sei addormentato..." Omise completamente il discorso che gli aveva fatto e come ci era rimasto.  
"Uhm. Mi spiace di averlo portato qui da te." Mugugnò piano, convinto che il malumore che sentiva in Gunnar fosse dovuto dall'essersi trovato davanti l'altro mercenario.  
"Ci lavori, con lui, Barney, non posso mica pretendere di non vederlo mai... e poi non è un problema, sul serio..."  
"Sì, e io sono un pinguino..." Sospirò, voltandosi a guardarlo vagamente frustrato. "Gun, se non è la ferita cos'è?" Chiese, cercando di capire cosa fosse successo.  
"Non è niente, Barney, mi passerà." Rispose, cominciando ad innervosirsi.  
Per un momento Barney fu tentato di dirgli che se aveva qualcosa se lo tenesse pure per sé, che non gli importava, ma si morse la lingua e si limitò a sospirare e finire di fasciarsi la gamba. Un po' si chiedeva se fosse quello ciò che Tool intendeva con _Ora vedrai come ti striglia_. Ma avrebbe forse preferito davvero una mezza litigata a quel sentirlo distante e preoccupato.  
Senza dire nient'altro, Gunnar recuperò dei vestiti per Barney e glieli porse. "Vado a preparare qualcosa da mangiare." Borbottò, fermandosi dall'uscire dalla camera per puro scrupolo. Strinse appena le labbra e tese una mano a Barney. "Vieni con me?"  
Barney lo guardò per un momento, indeciso se lasciarlo andare da solo e restare lì a rimuginare e calmarsi o seguirlo per non rischiare che se ne andasse.  
Non era del tutto certo che quella reazione non derivasse dall'avere avuto finalmente davanti la prova di cosa volesse dire il suo lavoro e che ora Gunnar non avesse bisogno di altro tempo per pensarci.  
Annuì e gli prese la mano, trattenendolo per un attimo per mettersi addosso almeno una maglietta.  
Gunnar continuò a tacere e rimuginare tra sé, anche in cucina. Con un sospiro si voltò di nuovo verso Barney. "... non voglio fare dei casini, Barney. E non voglio che tu finisca per doverti preoccupare per me quando dovrei essere io a darti una mano."  
"Gun, io non so nemmeno di che casini stai parlando... non capisco cos'è che ti preoccupa tanto, non so se... se sei preoccupato per me o se ti stai rendendo conto di cosa sia la mia vita e hai bisogno nuovamente di tempo... io..." Sospirò, guardandolo frustrato. "... cosa c'è, Gun?"  
"Non ho bisogno di altro tempo, Barns. Ho paura di non- riuscire a supportarti come dovrei, quando torni a casa. Non voglio che poi devi stare a farmi da babysitter mentre ti devi rimettere in sesto." Sbuffò, strofinandosi una mano sulla fronte.  
"Gun, posso sapere da dov'è che ti sei preso l'idea di dover fare chissà cosa quando torno da una missione messo male? Non è che sia la prima volta che mi succede, e probabilmente non sarà l'ultima, ma sono anni che me la cavo anche da solo... voglio dire, già solo se mi aiuti a prepararmi la cena è un aiuto... e non vedo in cosa ti dovrei fare da babysitter..." Alzò le mani, senza capirlo. "Non è che se ti affanni guarisco prima, nemmeno se sto ad affannarmi io stesso guarisco prima..."  
Gunnar tacque per un momento, passandosi la lingua sui denti. "... sì. Scusa, non ci pensare..." Scosse appena la testa.  
Lo guardò per un momento e piano si ricordò di una cosa. Gli tese una mano, per farselo sedere vicino. "Vieni qua... è per qualcosa che ti ho detto io? ... è perché ti ho chiamato angelo? Non pensavo fossero cose brutte per te..." Quasi gli chiese scusa.  
"No... no, Barney, non hai detto niente di male..." Gli prese la mano per baciargli il dorso e ci appoggiò la fronte con un sospiro. "Passare dalla teoria alla pratica mi ha sempre incasinato un po'..."  
Cercò di farlo avvicinare per abbracciarlo come meglio poteva. "Gun..." Lo chiamò piano, facendogli alzare il viso per baciarlo sulle labbra. "Non è esattamente da me dirlo, ma non penso che andrà male... nel senso, se davvero non hai intenzione di fuggire via lontano da me o di sopprimermi nel sonno con un cuscino..." Ridacchiò, cercando di tirargli su il morale. "Forse andrà bene... Insomma, io mi sono anche abituato al tuo modo di russare ormai!" Scherzò.  
Gunnar lo colpì piano alla spalla del lato sano. "Russo perché non mi lasci dormire a pancia in giù, sei la causa del tuo stesso male..." Scherzò, cominciando a rilassarsi davvero.  
"Ah, per quel che mi riguarda puoi anche dormire a pancia in giù, poi però io mi sdraierò sopra di te e a quel punto voglio vedere chi dei due o se almeno uno riesce a dormire." Ridacchiò.  
"E allora lo vedi che sei tu che non mi lasci dormire?" Ribadì, spingendo la fronte contro la sua.  
"Non è vero..." Fece una mezza smorfia, anche se poi tornò a sorridergli e gli accarezzò piano la nuca. "... se vuoi stanotte puoi dormire a pancia in giù... ho un intero lato su cui ti puoi spalmare..."  
"Guarda che ti prendo in parola, sai?" Rispose, baciandogli un angolo della bocca. "Dai, mi metto a preparare..."  
"Ok..." Lasciò che si tornasse ad allontanare, stavolta più rilassato.  
  
  
 **Gennaio 1979**  
  
  
Dopo l'ennesima missione e le ennesime nuove cicatrici di Barney, Gunnar prese una decisione. Stare a casa ad aspettare lo stava logorando e cominciava ad essere inquietantemente normale pensare a come volesse personalmente aprire la testa a chiunque  avesse lasciato un ricordo sulla pelle di Barney. Ci sarebbe voluto tempo per imparare e poter davvero fare qualcosa che potesse usare in un'operazione paramilitare, ma a lui non importava. Sarebbe andato sul campo anche lui e non avrebbe accettato nessun'altra soluzione.  
Barney rientrò a casa con la spesa fatta, senza pensare minimamente che ci potesse essere qualcosa di diverso rispetto al solito. "Ti ho preso il pesce..." Abbozzò un sorriso a trovarsi davanti il compagno.  
"Ho preso una decisione!" Rispose invece lo svedese, con i pugni sui fianchi.  
"Dimmi che non vuoi diventare vegetariano..." Sospirò Barney, poggiando le buste sul tavolo.  
Gunnar fece una smorfia. "No, non sono mica diventato scemo." Scosse la testa. "No, ho deciso che non ti lascio più partire in missione da solo."  
"Come non mi lasci più partire da-" Mormorò perplesso, bloccandosi prima di ripetere il _solo_ , chiedendosi se poteva mica intendere veramente quello che credeva.  
"Voglio diventare un mercenario. E sì, so che dovrò imparare a usare tutte le armi che usate voi e che sarò in pericolo anche io e non me ne frega niente, perché devo sparare in testa al prossimo che ti lascia un'altra cicatrice."  
Barney rimase in silenzio per un momento prima di avvicinarsi e prendergli il viso tra le mani. "A me però interessa... mi interessa che tu non sia in pericolo, Gun..." Mormorò, guardandolo negli occhi.  
Gunnar sospirò e mise le mani sulle sue. "E a me interesserebbe che non lo fossi tu, ma non posso e non voglio chiederti di lasciare quello che fai perché potresti non tornare. Preferisco venire con te e che rischiamo di non tornare tutti e due. E poi la prospettiva di coprire le spalle a te ed avere la testa di Trench nel mirino non è mica male..." Scherzò, per alleviare la tensione.  
"Gun..." Sospirò e spinse la fronte contro la sua. "Gun, io ti amo, impazzirei se dovessi perderti..." Mormorò, stringendoglisi contro. Non riusciva nemmeno a pensare a cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui se Gunnar lo avesse seguito in missione e non ce l'avesse fatta, a come sarebbe stata la sua vita senza quel ragazzo enorme, che russava troppo e che sembrava l'unico al mondo capace di farlo stare bene con se stesso.  
A sentire per la prima volta quelle parole da Barney, Gunnar rimase senza parole per qualche momento, prima di stringerlo come se l'avesse voluto stritolare. "Ti amo anche io, stupido idiota, perché credi che mi faccia tanta paura l'idea di non vederti tornare?" Borbottò, con un nodo alla gola.  
"E per questo vuoi venire a farti sparare contro da qualcuno?" Chiese ricambiando la stretta. "Gun..." Sospirò, spingendo la fronte contro la sua spalla mentre cercava di mandare giù che da una parte Gunnar voleva mettersi in pericolo e dall'altra lo amava. "... davvero?"  
"No, per finta..." Borbottò, senza allentare minimamente la presa. "Ho mollato tutto quello che avevo cominciato in vita mia e sono disposto a mettermi in pericolo perché mi sei simpatico."  
Per Barney fu troppo e sollevò di peso il ragazzo, portandolo nella loro stanza per sdraiarlo a letto, cercando le sue labbra con urgenza. Gli accarezzò il viso e il collo, cercando le parole per dirgli ciò che pensava da un pezzo. "... io farei lo stesso per te, Gun, lo sai, vero?" Chiese, deglutendo mentre si spostava il tanto per guardarlo negli occhi. "...in qualsiasi momento..." Mormorò.  
Gunnar gli prese il viso tra le mani. "Un giorno... adesso lasciami venire con te..."  
Annuì piano, guardandolo negli occhi. "... ma non puoi venire così, voglio dire, così ti faresti ammazzare..." Fece una mezza smorfia e si passò una mano sul viso. "Dovremo scoprire in cosa te la cavi..." Borbottò, riflettendo sul da farsi.  
"Non intendevo letteralmente _adesso_ , adesso vorrei fare altro, invece che andare ad ammazzarmi..." Rise Gunnar, prima di baciarlo.  
  
  
Barney entrò nel garage di Tool, salutato dal familiare rimbombo del suono del motore tra quelle quattro pareti. Spense il motore prima di togliersi il casco e poggiarlo sul sellino della moto.  
Aveva detto all'amico che gli doveva parlare e sapeva che lo stava aspettando in casa. Lo trovò seduto al tavolo da cucina, intento a bere un bicchiere di vino e guardare il telegiornale.  
"Come va, amico mio? Niente moroso questa sera?" Chiese il russo, lanciandogli appena uno sguardo e finendo la frase con l'attenzione già nuovamente catturata dallo schermo.  
Barney sospirò appena e si prese una sedia, lasciandocisi cadere sopra con una certa stanchezza.  
Non aveva voglia di guardare la tv, né di perdersi in battute e battutine.  
Tool riportò lo sguardo su di lui e considerò cosa potesse aver provocato quell'espressione abbattuta sul volto dell'amico.  
Di certo non si era lasciato con Gunnar, altrimenti più che guidare fino da lui sarebbe dovuto essere lui stesso ad andare a cercarlo a casa e probabilmente a togliergli una pistola dalle mani.  
"Allora, ha infine deciso che vuole venire con te." Non si sprecò nemmeno a porre la frase come una domanda mentre riportava lo sguardo su di lui, accontentandosi del breve cenno d'assenso dell'amico, ancora intento a fissare il tavolo tra loro. "E tu temi che si faccia ammazzare." Disse quasi divertito, celando il sorriso nell'ennesimo sorso di vino.  
Quella frase fu ciò che gli fece guadagnare uno sguardo irritato da parte di Barney. "E tu lo trovi divertente?" Sbottò, stringendo i denti nel vedere Tool tentare di non ridere per non mandarsi di traverso il vino mentre già riabbassava il bicchiere.  
"No, trovo esilarante che temi che se gli dici di no lui ti pianti, quando chiaramente non lo-"  
Barney non gli fece nemmeno finire la frase, alzandosi dalla sedia e iniziando ad andarsene via, fermandosi solo quando già era quasi fuori dalla stanza. "Sai cosa? Tu stai lì a bere, io lo faccio entrare nella squadra." Gesticolò con una mano, quasi scacciandolo via prima di tornarsene all'ascensore, dritto di nuovo dal compagno, ignorando il russo che ridacchiava e finiva la bottiglia di vino.  
  
  
Con in mente il piano di far imparare a Gunnar quanto più possibile sulle armi e iniziare ad insegnargli a sparare, Barney portò il ragazzo all'armeria di un vecchio commilitone, un uomo di colore che guardava in silenzio chi entrava nel proprio negozio e riservava a molti pochi i suoi rari sorrisi, spostandosi da dietro il bancone con un zoppicchio che tradiva una brutta ferita alla gamba destra.  
"Gunnar, ti presento Hale. John, lui è Gunnar. È il nuovo ragazzo di cui ti ho parlato per la squadra." Fece le presentazioni Barney, togliendosi di bocca il sigaro.  
"Chiamami John." Annuì l'uomo, osservando attentamente lo svedese.  
Gunnar fece un cenno con il capo. "Gunnar, piacere..." Si presentò, prima di lanciare un'occhiata incuriosita al bambino seduto dietro al bancone. Non poteva avere più di sette o otto anni e quello non era esattamente il posto per un bambino.  
Il bambino lo sbirciò dal basso senza abbassare il libro che teneva aperto davanti al viso e abbozzò un sorriso, lanciando uno sguardo ai suoi capelli biondi.  
John seguì lo sguardo del ragazzo e guardò per un momento il figlio prima di abbozzare un sorriso. "Mio figlio Caesar, sta facendo i compiti."  
Gunnar abbozzò un sorriso. "Quando avevo io la sua età non ci riuscivano proprio a farmi fare i compiti..."  
"Lui è bravo..." Commentò l'uomo, accarezzando piano la testa al figlio che sorrise contento, mostrando il buco che c'era al posto degli incisivi superiori. "Allora, volete iniziare a vedere le armi?" Chiese per tornare agli affari.  
Gunnar distolse lo sguardo dal bambino e lo riportò su John, annuendo. Sapeva di essere ancora piuttosto ignorante, per quanto avesse cominciato a guardare l'arsenale di Barney. Non avrebbe saputo cosa gli andasse a genio e cosa sapesse davvero usare finché non le avesse provate di persona.  
John spiegò con tutta calma le particolarità delle armi che aveva lì, facendo provare a Gunnar vari tipi di fucili, armi semiautomatiche e automatiche e pistole, facendogliele provare nel poligono attiguo e dandogli alcuni consigli per la postura e la mira.  
Era raro che dicesse quando una cosa era fatta bene o meno, ma dopo un po' Gunnar capì che il segnale positivo era dato da un breve cenno affermativo della testa dell'uomo.  
Barney lo osservò in silenzio, cercando di non metterci bocca anche lui per non confondere il proprio uomo, conscio che le spiegazioni del vecchio compagno d'armi potevano essere utili anche più delle sue. Dipendeva tutto da Gunnar a quel punto.  
Dopo avere ridotto il campo alle sole armi con cui si sentiva a suo agio, divenne piuttosto chiaro che Gunnar propendeva per le armi da cecchinaggio. Solo che non riusciva a prendere una decisione nemmeno dopo aver riprovato tutti i fucili con cui si sentiva al meglio.  
Preferì prendere qualche momento ancora, senza toccare né guardare quelle stesse armi che gli stavano dando un leggero attacco d'ansia e passeggiare per il resto delle rastrelliere per pensare ad altro anche solo per un secondo. Non era carino fissarsi che scegliere l'arma sbagliata avrebbe potuto uccidere lui o Barney.  
"Non sai quale scegliere?" Chiese una voce infantile dal basso, per attirare la sua attenzione, e Gunnar si ritrovò dietro il figlio del proprietario dell'armeria intento a guardarlo visibilmente contento e rilassato, con ancora il libro appresso anche se chiuso, un dito infilato tra le pagine per tenere il segno.  
Sorpreso, Gunnar guardò il bambino per un momento, prima di rispondere. "Sì, uhm... non è una scelta facile." Sospirò, grattandosi la nuca.  
"Eh lo so, sono tutte belle!" Annuì allegro il piccolo, dondolando il braccio libero. "Hai già un'idea più o meno di che tipo la vuoi?"  
"Beh, ho già ristretto la cerchia a sei, solo che due sono fucili di precisione e quattro sono da assalto." Spiegò, prima di razionalizzare il fatto che stava discutendo della cosa con un bambino sotto i dieci anni.  
"Beh, dipende da ciò che devi fare, vuoi fare il cecchino? I cecchini sono forti, ma devono anche proteggere le spalle agli altri." Annuì con serietà, come se fosse un commesso navigato dell'attività. "Hai deciso per un semi automatico?" Chiese, alzando un braccio per toccare il calcio di un fucile vicino. "Continui a passarci davanti..."  
Gunnar strinse le labbra per un momento. "Beh, in effetti credo finirei a fare il cecchino, visto il motivo per cui voglio entrare in squadra... però, a pensarci a freddo, sono andato a bersaglio con più precisione e mi trovavo meglio con un M16, per dire, quindi sono abbastanza in confusione..."  
Caesar si imbronciò per un po', pensandoci. "... ma il punto del cecchino è essere preciso, no? Se con un'arma riesci ad esserlo di più forse è quella giusta..." Alzò appena le spalle, guardandolo a metà tra il sapere ciò che diceva e il voler essere rassicurato di aver detto la cosa giusta.  
Lo svedese inclinò la testa, riflettendoci su per qualche momento, prima di annuire. "Anche questo è vero."  
Marciò fino al bancone, deciso a comunicare a Barney e John la sua scelta. "Prendo l'M16. E un bowie da sei pollici per non essere completamente allo scoperto da vicino." Disse, sicuro.  
John annuì senza una parola ed uscì da dietro il bancone per andare a recuperare quanto richiesto, lasciando Barney a guardarsi attorno per un momento per assicurarsi non ci fosse nessuno prima di sfiorargli appena una mano.  
"Ti trovi meglio con quello allora?" Chiese con un mezzo sorriso.  
"Sì, mi ci sento più preciso..." Sorrise, sperando di aver fatto la scelta giusta per non fare stronzate quando lo avrebbe usato sul serio.  
"Perfetto allora." Annuì calmo Barney, nascondendo bene il fatto che da quando lo aveva visto sparare aveva una gran voglia di riportarselo a casa. A letto.  
"L'ho aiutato io!" Disse la vocina orgogliosa di Caesar, mentre si riarrampicava sullo sgabello dietro il bancone.  
"Ah sì?" Chiese Barney ridacchiando, lanciando uno sguardo a Gunnar per capire quanto c'era di vero. Non era ben sicuro di quanto fosse positivo che Gunnar concordasse con un bambino sotto i dieci anni su che arma usare mentre avrebbero cercato di non farsi ammazzare insieme.  
Gunnar ridacchiò. "Diciamo che mi ha aiutato a vedere le cose da un'altra prospettiva..." Precisò, anche se in effetti Caesar lo aveva aiutato a concentrarsi sulle cose che importavano di più.  
"Andiamo bene..." Annuì l'uomo con un mezzo sorriso prima di scuotere la testa, lanciando uno sguardo a John che tornava.  
  
  
Dopo un duro periodo di addestramento Barney lasciò che Gunnar si unisse alla loro squadra per una missione.  
Tool da principio continuava a lanciare sguardi al loro nuovo cecchino, ma ben presto smise, decidendo che una volta che era lì tanto non poteva scappare e conscio che avrebbe finito solo per innervosirlo. Tanto valeva sperare che Barney non ci fosse andato giù troppo morbido durante gli addestramenti.  
Gunnar di suo era vagamente nervoso per come Trench continuava a borbottare e lamentarsi della sua presenza e di come li avrebbe fatti ammazzare tutti.  
Lo svedese sapeva di essere pronto e di essere diventato quasi infallibile almeno in condizioni ideali e se Barney aveva deciso di portarlo in missione, significava che lo sapeva anche lui. Non si vergognò quindi per nulla nel rispondere a tono all'austriaco, facendogli presente che la sua testa sarebbe stata impossibile da mancare, dalla posizione in cui si sarebbe messo lui.  
"E noi dovremmo affidarci a lui?!" Sbottò a quel punto Trench, rivolto a Barney.  
"Se sapessi quante volte io ho pensato la stessa cosa non faresti questa domanda a me." Gli fece notare il caposquadra, scrollando le spalle e facendo ridacchiare persino Tool.  
Gunnar non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso soddisfatto mentre Trench si zittiva con una smorfia scontenta.  
La missione andò alla perfezione, così come quella successiva e quella dopo ancora, e Gunnar divenne presto ufficialmente membro del gruppo, anche se la tensione tra lui e Trench sembrava non sopire mai.  
  
  
  
 **5 Luglio 1979**  
  
  
Dopo sei mesi e cinque missioni di cui due piuttosto lunghe, Gunnar si ritrovò appena rientrato a casa a fissare il calendario, scoprendo di avere meno di ventiquattro ore prima del compleanno di Barney. Blaterò una scusa in una lingua che forse non era nemmeno inglese, prima di uscire come se avesse il diavolo alle calcagna.  
"Ciao, eh..." Si ritrovò a mormorare Barney, un po' dispiaciuto che lo avesse mollato da solo proprio al ritorno da una missione. Generalmente erano i momenti che preferivano passare insieme. Da soli.  
Nemmeno pensava alla data, né tantomeno al proprio compleanno imminente.  
Gunnar rientrò un paio d'ore più tardi, stanco come un somaro, ma felice di aver trovato il regalo giusto per Barney. Lo infilò in un pensile in cucina con tutta la borsa, prima di ritornare dal compagno con un sorriso distrutto e felice. "Non mi sembra vero di essere di nuovo su un letto..."  
Barney non riuscì ad impedirsi nemmeno mettendocisi d’impegno a non tenergli il muso. La frase di Gunnar certo era confortante, non che avesse seriamente pensato potesse essere corso da qualcun altro, non il suo Gunnar. Però almeno era contento di essere tornato. Dopo averlo lasciato solo.  
"Mm."  
Gunnar alzò la testa dal copriletto, lanciando uno sguardo perplesso al compagno. "... ti ho svegliato?" Chiese, troppo stanco per capire cosa possa avere che non va.  
"No... dove sei stato?" Chiese lui, tirandoselo piano contro. "... sembrava qualcosa di molto urgente." Considerò.  
"Lo era, dovevo spedire il coso, quel- sono troppo stanco, mi viene solo in svedese... l'aggeggio, quello per la carta verde..." Sospirò, lasciandosi andare a peso morto sulle sue gambe. Non gli piaceva raccontargli palle, il giorno dopo gli avrebbe detto la verità e si sarebbe scusato, ma per il momento gli serviva qualcosa di plausibile.  
"Ok, se era una buona causa..." Abbozzò un mezzo sorriso Barney, accarezzandogli piano la testa soddisfatto della risposta. Poteva anche passare una prima serata dopo missione senza di lui se voleva dire continuare ad averlo ancora per un anno senza problemi.  
"Posso dormirti addosso, vero?" Chiese, sulla via di crollare addormentato a prescindere dalla risposta di Barney.  
"Va bene... ma solo perché così non russi." Concesse l'uomo con voce leggermente sofferente, anche se poi sorrise e cercò un bacio dalle sue labbra prima di spegnere la luce, tenendoselo ben stretto.  
Gunnar si addormentò come morto ed ovviamente non fu il primo a svegliarsi, come d'altronde non lo era quasi mai. E già la sera prima sapeva che non sarebbe stato il primo, quindi aveva almeno nascosto il regalo lontano dalle cose per la colazione, giusto in caso non riuscisse a placcare Barney prima che andasse in cucina.  
Per una volta però Barney non era troppo intenzionato a fuggire a fare colazione, come scoprì Gunnar subito dopo il risveglio: c'erano cose che secondo l'americano andavano recuperate, e meglio prima che poi.  
Gunnar fu felice di essere svegliato così e prima di ricordare che giorno fosse, ci mise un po'. Ed allora fu il suo turno di tenere a letto Barney, per fargli gli auguri a dovere, prima di spingersi con molto impegno fuori dalle lenzuola.  
Una volta ricordatosi di che giorno fosse Barney fumò il proprio sigaro persino più contento di quanto non lo sarebbe stato prima, felice di passare quell'intera giornata con Gunnar. Perché certo non l'avrebbe lasciato uscire di casa facilmente, non fino al giorno dopo.  
"Oggi non hai impegni, vero?" Chiese tanto per scrupolo.  
"Certo che ho impegni, devo stare con te tutto il giorno..."  Rispose, con un mezzo sorriso, prima di uscire nudo e felice dalla camera per tornarci poco dopo con una busta per la spesa in cui aveva nascosto la scatola. "Beh, allora buon compleanno..." Sorrise tendendola a Barney.  
"Gun..." Mormorò l'uomo col sigaro tra i denti, prendendo la busta. Lanciò uno sguardo rapido al compagno prima di sbirciare dentro, abbozzando un sorriso nel tirarne fuori una macchina fotografica. "Gun, grazie..."  
Il biondo sorrise e gli si strinse vicino. "In realtà sono uscito per quella, ieri... il modulo della carta verde l'ho spedito un mese fa, ma non volevo doverti dire che avevo appena preso il tuo regalo..."  
Ci pensò per un attimo prima di annuire. "Hai fatto bene... è carina..." Sollevò appena la macchina, togliendosi il sigaro di bocca per baciarlo ancora. "Ma ora ti farò un milione di foto, ne sei consapevole?" Ridacchiò piano.  
Rise, appoggiandosi contro la sua spalla. "Sapevo che correvo il rischio..." Lo baciò. "Mi farò fare tutte le foto che vuoi..."  
"Oook, appena riesco a capire come funziona sei andato." Annuì, concentrandosi sul capire come scattare e finendo per scattare una ripresa delle loro ginocchia. Rise, preso dal nuovo regalo come fosse stato un bambinetto. "Ok, questa mi verrà meglio." Promise, girando la fotocamera verso di loro per farsi una foto insieme a Gunnar, sperando di riuscire a prendere i mezzi busti e non anche parti sconvenienti. Non che non trovasse interessante l'idea di certe foto, ma non sarebbe stato certo lui a svilupparle.  
  
  
La prima volta che Barney aveva fotografato Gunnar nudo sotto la cintura era stato un mezzo incidente per aver sottovalutato l'ampiezza dell'obiettivo. Scoprì dell'errore solo dopo essere andato a prendere le foto ed avere abbondantemente maledetto mentalmente l'addetto che le aveva sviluppate.  
Non si era veramente fermato ad osservare la foto in sè finchè Gunnar, vedendola, aveva commentato di essere venuto piuttosto bene, almeno.  
"Potresti appenderla dentro l'armadio..." Propose, mezzo scherzando, con una spallata leggera.  
Barney sollevò un sopracciglio, accorgendosi di trovare improvvisamente molto interessante l'idea. "... non sembra male come prospettiva... anche se non credo sarà un incentivo a vestirsi la mattina." Ridacchiò, lanciandogli uno sguardo e quasi ghignando.  
"Oh, certo, non sopporterei di vederti nudo più a lungo, la mattina..." Rise Gunnar, tirandolo verso il letto. "Ma adesso è sera, credo di poter sopportare la vista..."  
Barney rise e lasciò le foto sul comodino prima di seguirlo sul letto per dargli tutto ciò che voleva.  
Le foto rimasero là fino alla mattina dopo, quando Gunnar era ancora troppo insonnolito per alzarsi e Barney non aveva seriamente voglia di scivolargli via da sotto e le foto erano l'unica cosa interessante da osservare che fosse a portata di mano.  
Gunnar si svegliò mentre Barney era ancora fissato sulla foto in cui era nudo. "... stai ancora odiando il tizio che l'ha sviluppata?" Chiese, con la voce ancora impastata.  
"Come potrei non odiarlo? Chissà quanto sarà stato a fissarti... sicuro si è fatto una copia e poi ci si è divertito..." Borbottò Barney con una smorfia, accarezzandogli pigramente la nuca senza però distogliere lo sguardo dalla foto.  
"Tu rimugini troppo, Barns..." Gli sfilò la foto dalle mani. "Se ti rode tanto, perché non impari a svilupparle tu le foto? Così non succede di nuovo che mi vedano nudo degli altri. Anzi, giuro ti faccio un calendario, se impari." Propose, guardando distrattamente la foto. "Mh. Se non finivo a fare il mercenario potevo fare il modello." Commentò.  
Barney avrebbe potuto commentare l'ultima parte in almeno quattro modi diversi senza nemmeno stare a pensarci troppo, se non fosse stato completamente bloccato dalla prima parte di ciò che aveva detto. Lo fissò in silenzio per parecchi secondi, sentendo quasi fisicamente le decine di porte che si potevano aprire davanti a lui se veramente avesse imparato a svilupparsi da sé le foto.  
Gunnar nudo.  
Su qualsiasi superficie.  
Mentre facevano l'amore.  
Immortalato mentre lui lo faceva impazzire.  
Da poter guardare e riguardare quando voleva.  
Nel non ottenere risposta, Gunnar rialzò la testa, perplesso. "... sento le rotelline del tuo cervello ronzare da qui. A cosa stai pensando?"  
Barney si dovette prendere ancora qualche secondo per riuscire a mettere insieme una risposta che non fosse un semplice insieme di suoni. "Potrei fotografarti mentre lo facciamo..." Rispose lentamente, saggiando la sua reazione.  
"... primo, dovrai imparare a sviluppare le foto, prima di fare qualcosa del genere, secondo, non era quello a cui pensavo. Decisamente. Un'altra specie proprio. Ma mi piace il tuo entusiasmo." Ridacchiò.  
Abbozzò un sorriso, accarezzandogli il viso. "Sicuro? Non è che poi mi dai del maniaco?" Scherzò ridacchiando, anche se un po' a pensarci gli veniva il dubbio che Gunnar potesse fraintendere.  
"Se non ti interrompi nel mezzo apposta per prendere la macchina fotografica, no..." Scherzò in risposta l'altro.  
"È più probabile che nel mezzo la butterò via per pensare solo a te, non preoccuparti..." Lo rassicurò ridacchiando prima di sporgersi a baciarlo.  
"Meglio..." Ridacchiò, sistemandosi sopra di lui per averlo meglio.  
  
  
Nemmeno a dirlo, Barney si iscrisse ad un corso per imparare a sviluppare le proprie foto e nel giro di qualche mese poté scattare le tanto agognate foto di Gunnar nudo così come sua madre l'aveva fatto.  
Al momento di svilupparle scoprì però che c'era come qualcosa che non quadrava.  
Più le guardava più si rendeva conto che non erano come si aspettava fossero.  
Per un po' diede la colpa alla luce, o alla propria scelta di inquadratura, ma infine riuscì a capire cosa c'era che non andava in quelle foto: semplicemente il soggetto.  
Per quanto avesse aspettato mesi per poterlo fotografare senza veli, mentre facevano l'amore e non, scoprì che vedere le parti più intime del suo compagno non rendeva le foto più belle, né più eccitanti, nemmeno lontanamente quanto lo erano stati gli scatti fatti in precedenza in cui invece si era concentrato sul suo viso, sull'espressione che assumeva quando era eccitato e perso per lui, sulla piega della sua bocca quando gli sorrideva o quando sorrideva tra sé e sé ma cercava di non farglielo notare.  
  
  
 **Novembre 1981**  
  
  
Gunnar si fermò di botto davanti alla vetrina di un negozio di animali, senza alcuna apparente ragione, e si abbassò per mettersi all'altezza di un cucciolo che aveva preso a leccare furiosamente il vetro, tanto da incastrarsi con i denti scoperti premuti contro la vetrina.  
Barney si fermò a sua volta, guardando con un sopracciglio alzato il proprio compagno. "... ti piace quel cosino?" Chiese scettico.  
"Credevo lo sapessi che mi piacciono i piccoletti che ringhiano..." Ribattè, guardandolo da sopra la spalla mentre batteva con il dito contro il vetro.  
L'uomo ridacchiò appena, scuotendo la testa mentre si infilava le mani nelle tasche del giubbotto, deciso a rimanere lì ad aspettare che finisse di giocarci.  
"Lui viene a casa con noi." Decise democraticamente lo svedese, per nulla intenzionato ad andarsene senza il cucciolo.  
A quelle parole Barney rimase un momento in silenzio, preso alla sprovvista. "Con noi?" Ripetè quasi stupidamente dopo un paio di secondi.  
Gunnar annuì con tutta calma, mentre il cucciolo si alzava sulle zampe posteriori, uggiolando per essere preso.  
Barney strinse le labbra, impedendosi di lasciarsi muovere da quant'era sinceramente carino il cucciolo. Con un sospiro rassegnato scrollò le spalle, dovendosi ricordare di non poter accarezzare la testa al proprio compagno visto che erano in strada.  
"Te ne dovrai occupare tu però, lo sai, sì?"  
"Che problema c'è? Esco tutte le mattine e tutte le sere, dargli da mangiare non sarà una roba complicata... gli insegno a cagare sull'erba e ho finito di farci fatica, no?"  
Rise senza riuscire ad impedirselo, lanciando uno sguardo su e giù per la strada prima di avvicinarsi a lui e accarezzargli casualmente la nuca. "Va bene, ma solo perché ti assomiglia..." Scherzò.  
"Io stavo pensando che somiglia a te, invece..." Rispose, ridacchiando, mentre si rialzava in piedi.  
"E da quale punto di vista?" Chiese sinceramente perplesso, riportando lo sguardo sul cagnetto.  
"Piccolo e ringhioso e con il muso appena storto." Spiegò con tutta calma.  
"Biondo e scemo..." Lo indicò vagamente Barney, pacato.  
"Se appena esce dalla gabbia cerca di montarti la gamba, allora somiglia di più a me che a te." Concesse, prima di entrare nel negozio.  
L'uomo rise scuotendo la testa, appoggiandosi con la schiena vicino alla porta mentre lo aspettava. Non è che gli dispiacesse veramente l'idea di prendere un cucciolo. In qualche modo era stranamente attraente l'idea di avere qualcosa che li aspettasse quando sarebbero partiti per i loro lavori.  
  
  
Sebbene per tutto il primo mese, Gunnar avesse rifiutato fermamente di lasciare la casa ed il cane, pian piano ripresero le missioni ed ogni volta il cane - ribattezzato Butkus, non in onore del giocatore di football, quanto più del cane di Rocky - veniva affidato ad un ragazzino del quartiere, insieme a venti dollari e a un sacco di mangime che Butkus avrebbe sicuramente spazzolato, in loro assenza. In meno di sei mesi, era diventato davvero grosso e sembrava non avere intenzione di smettere di crescere e per qualche motivo Gunnar sembrava felice della cosa.  
"Finirà per superarmi..." Borbottò a malincuore Barney un giorno, guardando il cane ritto sulle zampe posteriori intento a mostrare quanto era bravo. Lanciò uno sguardo al compagno, fingendo di essere estremamente seccato con lui. "Dici ancora che assomiglia a me?"  
"Certo che ti somiglia ancora, basta guardarlo in faccia!" Ribatté Gunnar, mentre Butkus gli si appoggiava addosso con la delicatezza di un rinoceronte in corsa. "E anche lui se potesse mi dormirebbe addosso invece che sul suo cuscino, vero, puzzone di un cane?" Si perse a fare versi al cane, che uggiolava scodinzolando con tutte le sue forze.  
Barney fece una smorfia, molto poco felice, e incrociò le braccia al petto. "Il giorno che lo trovo a letto con te al posto mio te lo castro per sicurezza." Minacciò.  
"Il giorno che troverai me a trombarmi il cane, tanto vale che mi dai una botta in testa, perché vuol dire che tanto bene non sto." Rise Gunnar, sedendosi sul divano dove Butkus lo raggiunse per mettersi a dormire sulle sue gambe.  
Barney andò a sedersi affianco a loro e non riuscì ad impedirsi di guardare male il cane per un momento prima di recuperare il telecomando e accendere la tv senza più una parola. Sapeva che era infantile e stupido essere gelosi di un animale, però quello continuava ad avere tutte le attenzioni di Gunnar.  
Il mastino lo osservò per un momento, prima di cercare di scavalcare Gunnar per occupare anche le gambe di Barney ed avere più coccole, facendo ridere il biondo.  
L'uomo tirò fuori di nuovo la smorfia di prima, limitandosi a mettergli una mano sul collo, cambiando canale senza nemmeno fermarsi davvero a guardare cosa ci fosse in tv.  
"Vedi? Dormirebbe anche su di te, se potesse salire sul letto, non fa tante storie..." Ridacchiò, grattando il fianco al cane.  
Il compagno però gli rispose con un mugugno, trattenendosi dall'andarsene nella loro stanza per non sembrare infantile. Evitò così di rispondergli che non ce lo voleva comunque sul loro letto.  
Gunnar lo guardò di sottecchi. "... lo sai che non sto cercando di convincerti a prendercelo nel letto, vero?"  
La risposta fu solo un mugugno un po' più lungo che sembrava coprire delle parole, anche se l'uomo sembrò vagamente rilassarsi.  
"Barns, non potevi seriamente credere che l'avrei portato nel nostro letto. Il cane più fetente mai esistito e io dovrei volerlo nel nostro letto?" Ridacchiò.  
"Mmmm." Mugugnò lui, abbassando lo sguardo sul cane e degnandolo di una brevissima grattatina.  
Il cane sbuffò felice, scodinzolando contro i cuscini del divano, e chiuse gli occhi per dormire.  
  
  
Il Corvo, quello era il nome ufficiale, arrivò dopo qualche mese. In realtà venne trovato, con un'ala rotta disteso nel sottobosco della foresta che stavano attraversando per tornare al loro aereo e rientrare a casa dopo una missione.  
Barney stava quasi per passare oltre senza vederlo quando il Corvo protestò piano, attirando la sua attenzione. Il mercenario lo controllò prima di prenderlo su, capendo il problema che lo costringeva a terra non appena gli mosse inavvertitamente l'ala e l'uccello gracchiò disperato.  
Trench si sporse a guardare l'animale da sopra la sua spalla, leccandosi inconsciamente le labbra. "La cena?" Chiese abbastanza innocentemente, beccandosi però uno sguardo sconvolto da parte di Barney. "Cosa? È buono! Arrosto deve esserlo!"  
"Non lo faccio arrosto!" Mise in chiaro Barney, tornando a guardare l'uccello scuro nelle sue mani.  
Tool guardò Trench di sbieco. "Ricordami di non addormentarmi in tua presenza quando sei affamato..."  
Gunnar ignorò completamente tutti gli altri per guardare l'animale da sopra la spalla di Barney.  
"Che ci vuoi fare con un corvo?"  
"Beh, non lo lasciamo qui, se lo mangerebbero!" Si rialzò col corvo tra le braccia, prima di lanciare uno sguardo all'austriaco. "Gli animali." Specificò.  
L'uomo alzò le mani e scosse la testa, riprendendo a camminare verso la loro meta, e Barney rimase in silenzio per qualche momento intanto che rifletteva. "Magari si può ancora riprendere..." Considerò, rivolto più che altro solo a Gunnar.  
"Tentare non nuoce, immagino. Bisogna solo sperare che una volta a casa non se lo mangi Butkus..." Con una pacca leggera sulla spalla, Gunnar riprese a muoversi verso l'aereo, aspettandosi che Barney facesse lo stesso.  
Il corvo non stava certo per morire e, grazie a Tool che gli sistemò e steccò l'ala, Barney decise di portarselo a casa senza più il rischio di fargli male. Anche se prima si fermò a guardare Gunnar come a metterlo al corrente della propria decisione, aspettandosi che naturalmente ci arrivasse da solo.  
Gunnar capì e non ebbe bisogno di parlarne finché, una volta a casa, Butkus non tentò effettivamente di mangiare il corvo.  
Non solo non riuscì, ma l'uccello gli rifilò una tale beccata sul muso che il mastino rivedette all'istante tutti i programmi di mangiarsi mai l'affaretto nero che avevano portato a casa i due uomini.  
Barney alla scenetta non riuscì a risparmiarsi una risatina soddisfatta. "Tesorino..." Rise guardando il corvo che ancora fissava il cane.  
Gunnar, intento a trattenere un Butkus confuso e preso in contropiede, gli rifilò un'occhiataccia, prima di portare il cane con sé in cucina.  
"Chi è ora quello geloso?" Gli disse dietro Barney, seguendolo con lo sguardo intanto che accarezzava piano il nuovo acquisto della loro strana famiglia.  
Il biondo sporse la testa dalla cucina. "Quel coso ha quasi staccato il naso a Butkus!" Protestò.  
"Ma non è vero!" Protestò a sua volta Barney, anche se in ogni caso si avvicinò alla porta per dare un'occhiata al cane e controllare che non stesse sanguinando.  
Butkus era molto più ferito nell'orgoglio che fisicamente, e lanciò un'occhiata confusa a Barney mentre Gunnar gli controllava il muso in cerca di _evidenti segni_ che non sembravano essere poi così evidenti.  
"Dai, sta bene!" Gli strinse appena una spalla il compagno. "Torno a controllare che il corvo non si faccia prendere da un attacco a sentirsi solo." Abbozzò un sorriso, sporgendosi a lanciare uno sguardo all'uccello che becchettava attorno.  
Gunnar fece una smorfia e lasciò andare Butkus perché seguisse Barney e andasse a capire cos'era quell'aggeggio che si erano portati a casa.  
Il corvo guardò il cane e gracchiò forte, aprendo le ali per mostrargli che non era piccolo e non era da mangiare, salvo poi ripiegare l'ala ferita con un suono poco felice, meritandosi una carezza comprensiva da parte di Barney.  
Il cane uggiolò e spinse il muso verso il corvo per cercare di annusarlo, curioso.  
Il corvo cercò di beccarlo ancora, ma fu più che altro una minaccia, restando poi a vedere la sua reazione.  
Butkus evitò il becco dell'altro e rispose con uno starnuto che gli arruffò le piume, ma senza tentare di nuovo di mangiarselo.  
Il corvo si scosse, sistemandosi il piumaggio, ed evitò di tentare ancora di colpirlo, restando però ad osservarlo vigile.  
  
  
I loro rapporti rimasero abbastanza incerti per mesi, almeno finché non rimasero soli in cucina con degli avanzi incustoditi.  
Corvo gracchiò e volò felice sulla tavola, beccando il cibo con gusto prima di voltarsi a guardare il cane. In un momento di estrema amicizia afferrò la mezza bistecca e la trascinò fino al bordo del tavolo prima di farla cadere giù per lui.  
Butkus ci si avventò scodinzolando profusamente e sbavando indegnamente il pavimento, prima di ritenersi soddisfatto.  
Ed allora, per ricambiare il favore, andò a rovesciare l'immondizia ed a rasparci in mezzo, prima di mettere sul tavolo un osso sgranocchiato ma con qualche brandello di carne ancora attaccato.  
Corvo gracchiò e sbattè le ali finalmente sane in segno di ringraziamento prima di avventarcisi sopra per cibarsi.  
Gunnar entrò in cucina solo per trovare i due animali intenti a banchettare con gusto, il bidone dell'immondizia ribaltato e tutto il suo contenuto sparso sul pavimento.  
"... credo abbiano fatto amicizia, sai?" Disse a Barney, sporgendosi oltre la soglia.  
Barney alzò un sopracciglio e lo raggiunse, sporgendosi a guardarli con una smorfia, anche se più che altro ciò che non gli sconfiferava troppo era il casino da ripulire. "Beh, magari smetteranno di tentare di mangiarsi a vicenda, no?" Buttò lì, accarezzando un fianco al proprio uomo.  
"Se non altro..." Ridacchiò, prima di mettersi a ripulire la spazzatura. "Spero che questa non diventi un'abitudine, però..."  
"...vuoi che li mettiamo in punizione?" Ridacchiò appena, appoggiandosi con una spalla allo stipite della porta.  
"Perché, tu riesci a pensare a un modo efficiente per punirli tutti e due?" Ridacchiò, dando una pacca leggera sul fianco a Butkus per farlo spostare, ma questo non impedì al cane di continuare a mangiare felicemente.  
  
 **Ottobre 1984**  
  
  
Il ritorno dall'ultima missione fu forse il peggiore da quando Gunnar era entrato in squadra. Durante la missione, tutta la prima linea era stata sopraffatta da più soldati di quanti avrebbero dovuti essercene e Barney era stato accoltellato allo stomaco. Non era la prima volta che Gunnar vedeva Barney essere ferito, ma era la prima volta che lo vedeva arrancare per riprendersi. Tool e Trench faticavano contro la calca maladdestrata, ma non fu la preoccupazione per loro a far lasciare a Gunnar la sua posizione.  
Il che, naturalmente, portò anche Gunnar ad uscirne acciaccato quanto gli altri e molto più di quanto non fosse veramente necessario.  
Trench non smise di lamentarsene per tutto il viaggio di ritorno, mentre Tool pilotava l'aereo e Gunnar cercava di ricucire Barney meglio che poteva.  
L'uomo raggiunse infine la soglia della sopportazione e rimbeccò Trench facendogli notare che anche lui era stato capace di mandare a puttane delle missioni nei suoi giorni peggiori, stringendo leggermente al tempo stesso il braccio del proprio compago, preoccupato che fosse ancora scosso.  
Gunnar si limitò a mettere una mano sulla sua dopo aver assicurato il bendaggio, senza dire una parola. Un po' perché era troppo stanco per mettersi a litigare con Trench e un po' perché era ancora preoccupato per Barney e per quanto gli sembrava pallido.  
Tool rimase in silenzio per buona parte del viaggio, salvo rimbrottare lui stesso Trench quando il mercenario aprì bocca per ribattere per l'ennesima volta. Mise in silenzio tutti e una volta arrivati a terra quasi si allontanò senza neppure salutarli, chiaramente irritato con tutti loro e sotto sotto desiderando solo una bottiglia di vodka.  
Al ritorno a casa, Barney e Gunnar decisero di aspettare il mattino seguente per andare a riprendersi Butkus, per potersi riposare in pace almeno per quella sera.  
Barney si tirò piano contro il proprio uomo, anche se non tanto da farselo stendere sopra. "Mi riprenderò, vedrai..." Abbozzò un sorriso, anche se forse la frase sembrava fin troppo inutile.  
"Sarà meglio, o vengo a prenderti a calci in culo all'inferno..." Rispose, tenendogli la testa sulla spalla. Tuttavia, non era ancora riuscito a scrollarsi di dosso la paura che gli aveva ghiacciato il sangue nel vedere Barney sopraffatto nella lotta.  
Barney lasciò che il proprio sorriso continuasse a stare al proprio posto mentre accarezzava con calma i suoi capelli, ripensando alla missione appena finita. "Avevo un aspetto tanto orribile?" Chiese alla fine, cercando di suonare come se non fosse stata una cosa troppo importante.  
"Attraverso il mirino hanno sempre tutti un aspetto orribile. Tu l'avevi solo un po' più del solito, ecco. Mi sono preoccupato solo quando ho visto quanto era grande quel coltello." Minimizzò.  
"Non era poi tanto grande..." Rispose Barney istintivamente, anche se poi dovette schiarirsi la voce.  
"No, mica, non si vede neanche il taglio che ti ha fatto, guarda..." Ribattè, guardandolo storto.  
Barney rise, anche se dovette poi tenersi una mano sullo stomaco per il dolore. Si volse per baciargli la fronte. "Infatti." Annuì, passando piano le dita sulle sue bende. "... è che talvolta le ferite degli altri ci fanno preoccupare di più delle nostre..." Aggiunse piano, stringendo le labbra.  
"Lo so, Barns." Prese fiato. "Ma resta il fatto che non ti avevo mai visto tanto in difficoltà, prima. Mi sono preoccupato parecchio. Sono sceso dalla mia postazione più in fretta che ho potuto e già così ero preoccupato fosse tardi..."  
"Lo so..." Annuì piano, spingendo la testa contro la sua. Sapeva anche lui che le cose erano state più critiche del solito e che ci avrebbe potuto rimettere la sua brutta pellaccia. "... al posto tuo avrei finito per farmi ridurre anche peggio di come ti sei ridotto tu..." Mormorò.  
"La paura è una brutta bestia..." Sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi. "Perché ci frega tanto la paura?"  
Gli acccarezzò piano la nuca, riflettendo sulla domanda. "Perché siamo umani forse. Sappiamo di poter morire, e non vogliamo perdere chi ci sta a cuore."  
"Ma dovremmo andare in missione senza paura. Rischiamo di farci ammazzare molto di più quando abbiamo paura l'uno per l'altro che quando siamo concentrati."  
"Sì, beh, temo ci servirà una bella botta in testa per pensare all'altro come fosse... non so, come fosse Trench..." Rise.  
Gunnar fece una smorfia. "Se pensassi a te come a Trench penserei più a spararti che a coprirti le spalle..."  
"Vedi? E avremmo risolto il problema!" Ridacchiò.  
"Non credo sia proprio così semplice..." Sospirò, strofinando la testa contro la sua spalla.  
Gli baciò la fronte con calma, accarezzandogli i capelli. "Lo so che hai ragione però, lo sai questo, sì?" Chiese con voce molto più calma dopo un po'.  
"Se ti venisse così semplice trattarmi come Trench mi preoccuperei..." Scherzò, cercando di scrollarsi di dosso il timore passato.  
"Impossibile, tu non potresti essere brutto come lui nemmeno se Butkus decidesse di mangiarti la faccia e decidessi al tempo stesso di venderci a qualche nemico..." Fece una smorfia, prima di agitare la mano libera. "Ma l'hai sentito sull'areo che gran rompimento di balle?" Chiese ancora esasperato dal ricordo.  
"Ho fatto finta che fosse il ronzio del motore, se no gli piantavo il coltello in gola." Sbuffò e lasciò passare qualche secondo, prima di esporre quello a cui stava pensando. "Sai... stavo pensando di farmi fare un tatuaggio da Tool..."  
Barney si voltò a guardarlo sorpreso e non del tutto felice mentre una parte della sua testa urlava che Gunnar non poteva farsi tatuaggi: avrebbe rovinato la bellissima figura che già aveva. Ma l'altra parte sapeva ancora che erano fatti suoi se voleva fare qualcosa col proprio corpo. "A cosa pensavi?"  
"Pensavo al simbolo della squadra su una spalla... magari con una scritta..." Buttò lì, continuando a girare intorno a quello che voleva chiedergli.  
"Il teschio?" Alzò le sopracciglia, prima di abbozzare un sorriso e cercare le sue labbra. "Perché non ci scrivi sotto _Sono di Barney_?" Scherzò ridacchiando.  
"Certo, sono sicuro che sarebbe appena più discreto che girare direttamente mano nella mano per strada!" Scosse la testa.  
"Dimmi che non lo vorresti..." Sussurrò spingendo la fronte contro la sua con un mezzo sorriso.  
"Se il mondo non fosse un posto di merda e solo per questo non dovessi girare sempre con le spalle coperte lo vorrei, ma poi vorrei che tu ti tatuassi _Sono di Gunnar_..." Sospirò. "Pensavo più a qualcosa che avesse senso per noi senza stare a urlarlo, sai..."  
"Va bene, a cosa pensavi?" Chiese con un sospiro tranquillo, tornando ad accomodarsi contro il cuscino.  
"Pensavo qualcosa tipo _Sine metu_... vuol dire _senza paure_ in latino..." Spiegò, guardandolo negli occhi.  
Barney ricambiò lo sguardo, considerando quelle parole nella propria mente a lungo prima di annuire. "Ha senso." Convenne calmo, anche se tanto calmo non si sentiva.  
"Già, non è vero? E dopo oggi direi che per noi avrebbe decisamente senso, no?"  
"Sì..." Gli accarezzò piano la nuca. "Dove vuoi farlo?"  
"Sulla spalla, sotto il teschio."  
Annuì in silenzio, limitandosi ad accarezzargli le spalle.  
  
  
Tool guardò i due uomini davanti a lui indeciso se prendere tutta la faccenda come uno scherzo molto divertente o un momento da immortalare in una foto. "Un tatuaggio?" Ripetè.  
"Un tatuaggio, sì." Annuì Gunnar, anche se più pensava a quanto grande voleva il tatuaggio e a quanto tempo avrebbe significato sotto l'ago del russo. E a lui gli aghi non erano mai piaciuti più di tanto.  
Tool ridacchiò piano, passando lo sguardo scettico dall'uno all'altro, ancora convinto che fosse solo uno scherzo. "Tu? Tu che quasi ti lasceresti dissanguare pur di non farti mettere due punti in croce?"  
Barney sospirò pesantemente, agitando una mano. "Si può saltare la parte in cui gli ricordi che ci sono aghi in ballo?"  
"Oh no, guarda, posso farvelo col pennarello, va bene uguale eh!" Annuì sarcastico il russo.  
Gunnar alzò gli occhi al soffitto. "Lo so come si fanno i tatuaggi, Tool, sono commosso dalla tua preoccupazione, adesso possiamo passare alla parte in cui cerco di non guardare l'ago e ti lascio lavorare?"  
Il russo alzò le mani. "Ok, ok... figurati se mi lamento, sono soldi... che vedrò chissà quando, visto che dubito si riuscirà a finire in fretta, ma comunque..." Continuò a borbottare, recuperando aghi e inchiostro.  
Barney sospirò e diede una pacca sulla sedia, guardando Gunnar con un mezzo sorriso.  
Gunnar, non meno teso di prima, prese posto, del tutto intenzionato a non guardare per non farsi prendere dal panico.  
Tool lanciò un ultimo sguardo a Barney prima di alzare le spalle e mettersi al lavoro sulla pelle chiarissima dell'amico. "Allora, vi è venuta così, d'improvviso, la voglia di tatuaggi? Uguali poi?"  
"Solo la scritta è uguale." Precisò Gunnar, prendendo un respiro profondo. "Ed era già un po' che ci stavo pensando."  
Il russo si limitò a mugugnare e proseguì col lavoro mentre Barney si accendeva il sigaro, osservando la scena e chiedendosi quanto ci sarebbe voluto prima che Gunnar iniziasse a muoversi o protestare.  
Lo svedese si limitò a stringere le palpebre e i braccioli della poltrona, masticando bestemmie ed insulti rivolti a non sapeva nemmeno bene chi.  
"Ben quattro lettere!" Commentò a metà tra il sorpreso e l'ammirato Tool, annuendo contento per il lavoro appena fatto.  
"Quanto ci vorrà perché sia finito?" Chiese tra i denti, con la voglia di tirare un pugno al muro per distrarsi dal pensiero dell'ago.  
"Uhm, lo stesso tanto che c'è voluto fino ad ora..." Mosse vagamente in aria una mano, guardandolo in viso per assicurarsi non si alzasse di scatto.  
"Incluso il teschio?" Ribattè, scettico.  
"No, testone, dico per la scritta." Ribattè secco il russo.  
"E allora!" Sbottò, teso.  
"E allora cosa? Per il teschio ci vorrà un bel pezzo di più! O cosa credi, che ti metto un po' di colla sulla spalla e ci appiccico sopra il disegno?"  
"Credevo partissi dal teschio..." Borbottò, prima di stringere i denti.  
Si rimise a lavoro in silenzio, decidendosi a parlare solo dopo un po'. "... almeno con la scritta ha senso già da sé... meglio che andarsene in giro con un quarto di teschio..."  
"Capirai..." Sospirò, cercando la mano di Barney senza nemmeno guardarlo.  
Il compagno gli prese la mano, facendogli piccoli cerchi sulla pelle col pollice per cercare di rilassarlo.  
Il suo tocco riuscì a distrarlo e tenerlo buono almeno fintanto che Tool non ebbe finito l'outlining del teschio.  
"Non è che possiamo finirlo un'altra volta, vero?"  
Tool sospirò appena e scosse la testa. "Quando vuoi... io sono qui, mica scappo..." Agitò una mano per aria, già aspettandosi di vederlo alzarsi e correre via senza nemmeno aspettare a rimettersi la maglietta.  
Gunnar si alzò e prima di rivestirsi, si fermò a controllare allo specchio l'effetto che faceva il tatuaggio. Fece una smorfia, prima di ricordare che una volta colorato e rifinito, sarebbe sicuramente stato migliore.  
Intuendo il perché della smorfia Barney gli rifilò un mezzo sculaccione. "Vedrai che poi sarà figo." Ghignò a mezza bocca, ignorando l'amico che sistemava gli arnesi fingendo di non aver visto assolutamente niente.  
Lo svedese gli riservò un occhiataccia. "Tanto adesso devi farti la scritta tu..."  
Barney rimase in silenzio per un momento prima di rendersi conto che anche Tool lo osservava, con la macchinetta in mano e l'aria di qualcuno che se la stesse per spassare un mondo.  
"Mm." Si tolse la maglietta e si sedette al posto lasciato libero da Gunnar, deciso a mostrarsi molto più tranquillo di come non fosse stato lui.  
Gunnar prese posto accanto a lui, per tenergli compagnia. Sapeva che sarebbe stato un miracolo se avesse retto fino alla fine della scritta, lui che più che paura degli aghi non aveva pazienza nemmeno a pregare.  
E infatti Barney riuscì a resistere solo fino alla fine della scritta - grazie anche all'aiuto di un sigaro - e non appena l'ago si spostò di un cinque centimetri dalla sua pelle lui era già in piedi. "Bene così. Il resto un'altra volta, sì?" Si informò, recuperando di già la propria camicia.  
"Hai intenzione almeno di lasciarti mettere un qualcosa su quel tatuaggio appena fatto o vuoi scappare come un coniglio con un auto su per il culo?" Si informò a sua volta Tool.  
"Giuro che se anche stavolta ti fa infezione, quando torni a fare il resto ti sedo." Sospirò Gunnar.  
Con un brontolio sordo Barney si risedette pesantemente sulla sedia. "Ok. Fallo. Fai ciò che devi fare." Disse con un tutta l'impazienza e l'acidità del mondo, beccandosi un più che meritato scappellotto da parte dell'amico.  
Gunnar si trattenne a fatica dallo scoppiare a ridere, riuscendoci a malapena.  
"Ehi, non ridere, sono ancora qui solo per te!" Lo rimbeccò il compagno, inacidito mentre lasciava che il tatuatore finisse il proprio lavoro.  
"Certo che sei lì per me, devo aspettare che ti si infetti e di sentirti cigolare tutta notte perché ti fa male?!" Ribattè, divertito.  
"Io non cigolo!"  
"Tu frigni, che è peggio."  
"Ohi."  
"Ma piantala." Attaccò a battibeccare con l'amico, finché Tool non ebbe finito e lui potè finalmente alzarsi.  
"Ce ne andiamo di qui o hai intenzione di chiedere asilo politico?" Chiese a Gunnar infilandosi la camicia.  
"Nah, possiamo andare... almeno sono sicuro che stanotte non mi tieni sveglio a lamentarti nel sonno di avere un'infezione." Scrollò le spalle lo svedese.  
  
  
 **Febbraio 1992**  
  
  
Dall'accento i due uomini che li attaccarono una notte sembravano essere russi. Né Barney né Gunnar si erano certo fermati a chiedere se fosse una vendetta per un loro lavoro o se qualcuno avesse semplicemente messo una taglia sulle loro teste. Per quel che ne sapevano quando quei due erano entrati in casa loro quella notte potevano anche essere stati due ladri o due mercenari intenzionati a disfarsi della concorrenza. Ne era seguita una lotta nell'ingresso e nella cucina di casa loro, con Corvo che gracchiava come un disperato nelle orecchie di tutti.  
Nonostante la sorpresa, Gunnar e Barney non si lasciarono sopraffare facilmente, almeno finché uno degli aggressori non tentò di attaccare Barney alle spalle e fu assalito da Butkus. Sorpreso e nella fretta di liberarsene, lo straniero gli sparò.  
Ci fu un solo secondo di raggelante silenzio, dopo il guaito del cane, ed istintivamente Gunnar spezzò il collo all'intruso più vicino, con un grido disumano.  
L'altro uomo a quella vista si gettò verso la porta, placcato però a terra da Barney. Seduto su quell'uomo dal volto coperto Barney iniziò a colpirlo coi propri pugni, il più forte possibile, perdendo il conto anche di quanti ne avesse dati ben oltre il momento in cui quello aveva ormai smesso di muoversi. Avrebbe continuto a colpirlo anche per tutta la notte se avesse potuto voler dire non doversi voltare a guardare il loro cane, scoprire che ciò che sapeva - che aveva molto più che intuito - era reale.  
Lo svedese prese in braccio il cane con tutta la delicatezza di cui era capace, accarezzandogli il testone mentre Butkus uggiolava sofferente, senza riuscire a muoversi.  
Lo strinse appena, con un nodo alla gola, senza riuscire a dire nulla.  
Corvo volò sul pavimento senza fare nemmeno un suono, e con un paio di saltelli si avvicinò al cane.  
Barney raggiunse il  resto della propria famiglia e si inginocchiò alle spalle di Gunnar, stringendo l'uomo senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo dal cane.  
Corvò sembrò capire perfettamente cosa stesse accadendo e, con una gentilezza dimostrata molto raramente, beccò piano l'altro animale, tirando fuori un suono tremendamente triste.  
Gunnar potè quasi sentire il momento in cui Butkus smise di lottare e si abbandonò completamente alla sua presa come un sacco mezzo vuoto.  
Soltanto in quel momento, Gunnar lo strinse più forte, con un singolo singhiozzo fisicamente doloroso.  
Le labbra strette, Barney allungò una mano ad accarezzare quel testone ricoperto di pelo morbido del loro cane. Non poteva credere di aver perso Butkus, quell’animale che aveva smesso di essere solo un cane per loro più di dieci anni prima.  
Il Corvo sbattè le ali una singola volta e aprì il becco come per gracchiare, ma non ne uscì alcun suono. Iin silenzio Corvo diede un'ultima beccata al cane prima di spiegare le ali e volare via dalla porta ancora aperta.  
Per un momento Barney fece per alzarsi e rincorrerlo, ma il momento dopo seppe che non sarebbe servito a niente. Essendo al suo posto lui non sarebbe tornato, non dopo la morte dell’altro. Poggiò la fronte contro la nuca di Gunnar, stringendolo forte come meglio poteva.  
  
  
I corpi degli aggressori finirono nel Bayou per la gioia degli alligatori, ma Butkus fu seppellito con tutti i riguardi che potevano dargli ed un minuto di silenzio.  
Lui e Corvo avevano contribuito per dieci anni al fare una famiglia dello strano assembramento che si era creato in casa. Senza di loro non sarebbe stato lo stesso e sarebbe anzi stato irrispettoso, se non fosse cambiato nulla, dato che Butkus era stato ucciso nel salvare la pellaccia a loro.  
Due cose non cambiarono. Il cuscino informe di Butkus rimase al suo posto all'ingresso, dove era stato da quando era soltanto un cucciolo, ed ogni tanto, nel fare le pulizie, in mezzo alla polvere e alle briciole spuntava una piuma nera, quasi fosse la casa stessa a disseminarle per loro.  
Entrambe le cose, ogni tanto, erano un po' un dolore, ma era quasi bello credere che Butkus o Corvo potessero esserci ancora.  
  
  
 **Settembre 1998**  
  
  
Era una serata come le altre, come centinaia di altre precedenti, e i ragazzi erano tutti in uno dei loro bar preferiti a bere birra e parlare.  
Tool aveva proposto di fare una gara a chi beveva di più, forte della propria resistenza all'alcool da tipico russo e del non averne mai persa una, ma solo Trench accettò la sfida, lasciando gli altri ad osservarli e a ridere per le frasi sempre più idiote che uscivano di bocca all'autriaco.  
Gradualmente, però, ciò che diceva diventava sempre peggio e sempre più incentrato su Barney. E più andava avanti, più Gunnar sentiva la rabbia crescere, alimentata da una dose piuttosto massiccia di alcool.  
L'ultima goccia, fu sentire Trench sfondare ogni limite come un rinoceronte ubriaco in carica, dichiarando ad alta voce, in piedi, fiero come il coglione più devastato sulla faccia del pianeta, che un giorno avrebbero visto, che lui sarebbe stato presidente e a succhiarglielo sotto la scrivania sarebbe stato Barney.  
Fu decisamente troppo e il pugno di Gunnar gli frantumò il bicchiere in faccia mentre  Trench beveva.  
Non che il commento fosse stato eccessivo solo per Gunnar: anche Barney e persino Tool l'avevano trovato fuori luogo e per niente divertente.  
D'istinto gli uomini si mossero per cercare di separarli, ignorando come il bar si fosse improvvisamente fatto molto più silenzioso e tutti li fissassero. Non gliene fregava molto in quel momento, l'importante era evitare che quei due si ammazzassero, portarli fuori e poi alzare a calci in culo l'austriaco.  
Bestemmiando in una lingua indefinita tra il tedesco e qualunque altra cosa fosse quel verso che aveva fatto, Trench sfuggì con una forza inaspettata alla barriera creata da Barney e Tool e mise mano al proprio coltello e mirò dritto alla faccia di Gunnar.  
L'istinto di Gunnar lo fece spostare in tempo per salvare l'occhio, ma la lama andò ad incastrarsi nella guancia, contro l'osso.  
"Gunnar!" L'urlo di Barney ghiacciò il sangue a Tool: non l'aveva mai sentito tanto preoccupato in vita sua, nemmeno quando una pallottola l'aveva quasi ammazzato, e per un momento, prima di voltarsi verso lo svedese, pensò che il colpo fosse stato mortale.  
Con l'adrenalina pompata nel sangue dalla paura per il proprio uomo Barney non ebbe nemmeno bisogno dell'aiuto del russo per essere lui a gettare a terra Trench, allontanandolo di peso da Gunnar e iniziando a riempirgli di pugni il viso, cieco di rabbia mentre Tool cercava di capire l'entità del danno fatto dal coltello.  
Trench, sopraffatto, non riuscì nemmeno a difendersi per la sorpresa.  
Gunnar, insensibilizzato dall'alcool, si bloccò nel vedere quanto stesse sanguinando il taglio prima ancora che Tool cercasse di smuovere il coltello per toglierlo. Apparentemente, il bastardo lo aveva incastrato davvero bene e non ci volle una grande opera di convincimento per lasciare tutti gli altri avventori a sgombrare la strada ad un gigante svedese con un coltello da caccia lungo otto pollici piantato in faccia.  
Barney si scostò dall' _amico_ solo quando fu certo che quello non avrebbe mosso più un dito sopra il suo uomo, sempre se riusciva ad alzarsi da solo da terra. Di fretta uscì dal locale nella scia di Tool e Gunnar, cercando di capire quanto male stesse.  
"Gun, Gun, Dio, fatti vedere..."  
Gunnar si fermò, con il cuore che cominciava a rallentare dopo il rush dell'adrenalina, e lasciò che Barney gli desse uno sguardo. Ed in quel momento tornò ad avere sensibilità al viso e pian piano il dolore diventò insopportabile. "Barns..." Gemette soltanto, nello sforzo di muovere meno possibile la bocca.  
"Sono qui..." Mormorò, stringendogli una mano ancora sconvolto.  
"Torniamo al garage, ti riempiamo di antidolorifici e ti ricuciamo." Annuì Tool, tirandolo per farlo sedere in macchina, togliendo le chiavi di mano a Barney per mettersi lui alla guida.  
Con la guida di Tool non ci volle molto per arrivare al loro garage, e subito il russo si precipitò a cercare gli antidolorifici.  
"Sicuro che non me lo ammazzi con tutte quelle cose?" Borbottò Barney, senza mollare ancora il compagno.  
"No, non sono ancora lontanamente così partito, grazie per la fiducia..." Borbottò Tool, iniziando ad occuparsi del cecchino.  
Gunnar intanto si lasciava mettere come volevano e al momento di prendere le pillole le aveva ingollate senza nessuna domanda, tantopiù che gli faceva troppo male cercare di muovere qualunque muscolo della faccia, finché gli antidolorifici non ridussero tutto ad una sensazione di nebulosa assenza.  
Un'ora più tardi aveva una cicatrice a forma di uncino sulla guancia destra e la bocca ancora impastata dalle pillole.  
Barney stava rincominciando a prendere colore in viso solo in quel momento e, quando Tool si spostò e lui potè vedere fin troppo bene la nuova cicatrice, fece una smorfia, stringendo appena di più la mano di Gunnar.  
"Io quello stronzo lo voglio fuori dalla squadra..." Ringhiò senza nemmeno pensarci troppo. Lo voleva fuori dalla squadra e lontano dal suo uomo. Molto lontano da entrambi. Abbastanza che non gli venisse di nuovo voglia di gonfiarlo di botte.  
"In effetti direi che con questa ha esagerato." Commentò più pacato Tool, annuendo mentre ripuliva l'ago, osservando con aria critica il viso dello svedese.  
"Se devo di nuovo guardarlo in faccia, giuro su dio che gli sparo..." Soffiò il biondo tra i denti, più disturbato dal fatto che dopo quasi vent'anni in cui lui e Barney stavano insieme, Trench non si fosse ancora deciso a darsi per vinto che non dallo scontro che aveva sentito arrivare all'incirca la prima volta che aveva visto in faccia Trench.  
"Magari non in un bar affollato stavolta..." Fece una smorfia Barney. Non voleva più ritrovarselo davanti, non voleva più averci niente a che fare. "Non scherzo." Sottolineò, voltandosi a guardare Tool. "Lo voglio fuori."  
Il russo lo guardò con attenzione e lentamente annuì, tirando fuori la pipa e sedendosi con calma. "Sì, direi che è l'unica ora come ora. Niente più Trench." Alzò le spalle, facendo una mezza smorfia.  
Lo svedese sfiorò la ferita, provocandosi una smorfia di dolore che, da sola, riuscì a peggiorare ancora il dolore che stava provando. "Psicotico figlio di puttana..." Borbottò, realizzando solo ora che la ferita non avrebbe avuto conseguenze davvero serie, ma finché non si fosse cicatrizzata, il solo fatto di avere una faccia avrebbe reso l'attesa incredibilmente dolorosa.  
Tool si alzò dallo sgabello e iniziò a mettere insieme delle pastiglie. "Ti do roba da prendere in questi giorni per tenere a bada il dolore, domani mi procuro di nuovo le scorte..." Disse senza togliersi la pipa da bocca, ignorando Barney che si alzava e iniziava a camminare nervosamente per il garage, chiaramente pensando che ciò che aveva fatto all'austriaco non era nemmeno lontanamente abbastanza.  
Gunnar sospirò, prendendo le pastiglie, ed alzò lo sguardo su Barney, cercando di prenderlo per il polso. "Barns..."  
"Uhm." Mugugnò, fermandosi a guardarlo, ancora a metà tra l'irritato ed il preoccupato. Avrebbe strappato un braccio a Trench solo per schiaffeggiarcelo.  
"Non... cercarlo. Non vendicarmi. Lo cacciamo dalla squadra e non lo vediamo mai più." Disse, serio. "Non fare stronzate, non ne vale la pena."  
Barney strinse le labbra e rimase in silenzio per un minuto buono prima di annuire, accarezzandogli piano la mano. "Sicuro?"  
Annuì, con un sospiro. "Deve uscire dalla squadra e dalle nostre vite."  
"Ok..." Per un momento fu molto tentato di prendergli il viso tra le mani, e forse Gunnar lo intuì dal modo in cui le aveva alzate entrambe, anche se si fermò a mezz'aria con un sospiro, limitandosi ad annuire.  
L'altro gli prese una mano e gli baciò il palmo, trattenendo una smorfia per i punti che tiravano. "Possiamo tornarcene a casa, Tool?" Chiese, voltandosi verso il russo.  
"Sì, non ci tengo a vedere cosa accadrà dopo..." Mosse una mano nell'aria Tool, ficcandogli in mano una busta con le pastiglie e spiegandogli quante e quando prenderle. Per il resto non è che si preoccupasse troppo che non sapessero come curare le cicatrici con tutte quelle che già avevano addosso.  
Gunnar non disse più nulla fino a casa, finché non vide il cuscino di Butkus in corridoio, lasciato lì da sei anni e che avevano sempre rimandato di togliere. "... puoi metterlo via?" Chiese, prima di trascinarsi in camera.  
Barney strinse le labbra alla richiesta e annuì anche se Gunnar non poteva vederlo. In silenzio raccolse il cuscino e lo scosse un po', stringendolo tra le mani con un sospiro mentre ricordava del dolore provato quando se n'era andato. Lanciò uno sguardo alla loro camera, decidendo di metterlo nel ripostiglio vicino all'entrata invece che nell'armadio della loro stanza perché Gunnar non lo dovesse nuovamente vedere, e solo allora andò a cercare il suo compagno, intenzionato perlomeno a stringerlo ora che erano finalmente soli.  
Gunnar sospirò, nel veder tornare Barney, e tese una mano verso di lui. Era intontito dagli antidolorifici ed esausto per il crollo di tensione improvviso dopo lo scontro con Trench, e tutto quello che voleva, ora, era sapere che Barney era ancora con lui.  
Barney lo raggiunse sul letto e gli si sedette affianco, prendendolo tra le proprie braccia e stringendolo con un sospiro. "Sono qui, Gun... e sono felice che ci sei anche tu..." Mormorò.  
"Se quel figlio di puttana mi uccideva, tornavo dall'inferno solo per uccidere lui..." Sbuffò, spingendo la fronte contro la sua. "Non è mica così facile liberarsi di me, cosa credi?" Provò a scherzare, ad occhi chiusi.  
"Ti conviene che non lo sia o questa era la volta che mi incazzavo anche con te..." Sbuffò, provando ad abbozzare un sorriso che gli venne proprio male.  
"E figurati se smetto di toglierti il sonno e russare come un orso, perché credi che sia ancora qui?" Gli accarezzò il viso con una mano.  
"Mah, magari è solo per me..." Mormorò, sfiorandogli piano le labbra con le proprie per non fargli male.  
Gunnar lo baciò piano, prima di separarsi con una smorfia. "Cazzo che male... non ti rendi conto di quanto muovi la faccia finché non te la affettano come il tacchino del ringraziamento..." Si lamentò, tirandosi Barney più vicino.  
L'uomo gli si incollò contro e scosse piano la testa. "Non sono esattamente la persona più adatta con cui parlare di movimenti facciali, ma immagino sia così... e sei comunque un bellissimo tacchino svedese..."  
"Anche con la faccia mezza affettata?"  
"Sei sempre un angelo. Che sono bellissimi, nonostante quel che tu ne possa pensare." Mormorò, accarezzandogli piano il mento col pollice.  
"E come fai a sapere che lo sono, ne hai mai visto uno?"  
"Sì..." Abbozzò un sorriso, guardandolo negli occhi.  
"Scemo..." Fece un sorriso storto e chiuse gli occhi, appoggiandosi a lui.  
Rimase per un po' ad accarezzargli la testa con calma, stringendolo a sé, e piano gli baciò i capelli. "Che ne dici se ci prendiamo una vacanza? Niente missioni per un po', ce ne andiamo solo da qualche parte a divertirci... solo tu e io..." Provò a proporre.  
Gunnar riaprì gli occhi per un momento, riflettendo sulla cosa. "Sarebbe bello..." Sollevò la testa. "... andiamo in Svezia?"  
"Minchia se fa freddo lì..." Commentò, prima di annuire. "Ok, tirerò fuori i vestiti pesanti... quando vuoi partire?" Gli accarezzò la nuca con un sorriso.  
"Appena mi tolgo i punti da questa cosa... e poi stiamo via un po', sì?"  
"Tutto il tempo che vuoi..." Annuì.  
  
  
Quando Barney e Gunnar entrarono nel garage di Tool la volta successiva alla sera dello scontro, rimasero sorpresi nel ritrovarlo molto più spoglio del solito. Niente più foto alle pareti, niente più disegni vicino allo specchio.  
"Che dia- Tool!" Lo chiamò a voce alta, voltandosi verso l'ascensore che portava all'appartamento del russo, calmandosi vagamente solo quando sentì gli ingranaggi mettersi in funzione.  
Gunnar si avvicinò all'ascensore, turbato dal modo in cui aveva trovato il garage nonostante lui e Barney venissero con notizie relativamente buone e lui fosse impaziente di partire. Eliminare Trench dalla squadra era già stato un grosso cambiamento, per quanto fosse stato in bene, e vedere ora questo punto di ritrovo smantellato era angosciante.  
"Ragazzi." Li salutò con la sua voce calma Tool non appena li vide, anche se a conoscerlo bene quanto loro era chiara la nota preoccupata nel suo tono.  
"Tool, che succede?" Chiese Barney, indicando con un ampio gesto della mano il garage alle loro spalle.  
Il russo strinse le labbra, senza rispondere finché non fu fuori e davanti a loro. "Succede che parto." Annuì secco, distogliendo lo sguardo dai loro visi per marciare verso una scatola ancora aperta. Gli aveva fatto male prendere quella decisione e sapere che era quel che doveva fare, quel che voleva fare, non l'aveva alleggerita di molto.  
"Cos'è successo?" Chiese Gunnar, piuttosto teso. Praticamente c'era cresciuto, lì dentro, sapere come mai Tool se ne andava così gli sembrava il minimo.  
L'uomo scrollò le spalle, fermo, e poterono benissimo udire il sospiro che tirò fuori prima di voltarsi verso di loro. "Mio padre sta male. Molto. E per quanto tornare in quel buco russo mi faccia abbastanza schifo come idea... beh, glielo devo." Strinse le labbra, annuendo serio.  
Barney si era immaginato molte cose in quei secondi che avevano preceduto le sue parole, ma non si era aspettato quello. Era quasi un colpo sapere che il padre di Tool stesse così tanto sul filo ormai - perché chiaramente Tool non avrebbe parlato a quel modo se fosse stato altrimenti - dopo tutte le volte che aveva sentito l'amico raccontare di come il padre lo avesse cresciuto da solo, di come la loro vita fosse stata dura dopo il venir sbattuti fuori dall'America quando non erano più stati utili a quelli coi soldi.  
"Mi dispiace..." Mormorò piano, stringendo una spalla all'amico.  
Tool ricambiò la stretta guardandolo negli occhi e annuì in silenzio.  
Lo svedese strinse le labbra, sentendo un tuffo al cuore per quello che stava succedendo. "Allora è così che finisce la squadra. Ci dividiamo e prendiamo strade diverse." Commentò, con un nodo allo stomaco.  
Gli uomini rimasero in silenzio per qualche momento, lasciando che le parole di Gunnar facessero prendere loro piena coscienza di quel che stava accadendo.  
"Sarebbe successo, prima o poi. In qualche modo." Annuì Tool, guardando quell'uomo che aveva visto praticamente crescere. Gli tese la mano con un mezzo sorriso. "Ci sarebbero potuti essere modi più dolorosi..."  
Gunnar abbozzò un sorriso storto, nello stringergli la mano. "Non finché c'ero io a guardarvi le spalle..." Scherzò, nel vano tentativo di non sentire l'amarezza scivolargli addosso. Finalmente senza Trench potevano pensare di cambiare qualcosa in meglio e invece chiudevano tutto così, forse senza vedere mai più Tool in vita loro.  
Tool sbuffò un sorriso e scosse la testa, tendendo la mano a Barney. L'uomo gliela strinse, sentendosi sprofondare un po' di più a sapere che non avrebbe più avuto a distanza di dieci minuti d'auto quello che era diventato decenni prima il suo migliore amico, ormai quasi un fratello. "È stato un onore." Borbottò per cercare di nascondere il magone che lo attanagliava.  
Il russo strinse le labbra e annuì secco, stringendogli ancora un momento la mano prima di scrollare le spalle. "Dai. Non fate la faccia di chi non vedrà più quello che va in guerra. Magari torno. Di certo non resterò per sempre in quel freezer dentro la ghiacciaia..." Cercò di scherzare, pensandoci un momento prima di andare a recuperare dalla scatola aperta quel bersaglio con lo stemma della loro squadra che aveva trovato il suo posto in quel garage prima ancora che quello diventasse il simbolo della squadra. "Tienimelo tu, non voglio perderlo col trasloco..." Buttò lì, passandolo a Barney che lo strinse tra le mani, annuendo in silenzio.  
"Noi staremmo andando in Svezia, sai? Saremmo quasi di strada per portarti, volendo." Gunnar, per quanti anni fossero passati, non era ancora riuscito a crescere nell'affrontare le separazioni. Avrebbe posticipato anche il suo stesso funerale, pur di non dover salutare definitivamente nessuno a cui tenesse.  
Tool però scosse la testa. "Grazie, ragazzo, ma è meglio fermarci qui. Vi lascio le chiavi del garage, per ogni evenienza, ma meglio fermarci qui."  
Barney annuì e piano allungò una mano per accarezzare la schiena al proprio uomo, cercando di fargli forza, anche se forse era lui quello che si sentiva crollare di più a vedere l'altro partire. Tool c'era stato ancora prima di Trench. C'era stato ancora prima che diventasse un mercenario. Dio, era diventato un mercenario _grazie_ a Tool. Quando ancora era un ragazzino più giovane di quanto non fosse Gunnar quando aveva fatto quella richiesta nella loro cucina, quando ancora aveva degli ideali.  
Gunnar sospirò e strinse una spalla a Barney, sapendo quanto dura doveva essere per lui. La fine della squadra non era un evento che si aspettassero e vederselo presentare davanti così, senza che nessuno avesse davvero il tempo di elaborarlo e sapere cosa fare, quello era davvero duro.  
Tool diede a Barney le chiavi del garage e si guardò attorno ancora per un momento prima di abbozzare un sorriso. "Vedi di non farmelo trovare un casino se proprio devi usarlo, ok? Mica dico che non tornerò mai più..." Gli diede una pacca sul braccio e così, con un cenno della testa a Gunnar, prese lo scatolone sotto il braccio e si diresse verso l'uscita.  
"E io che pensavo di farci già un rave party!" Scherzò Barney, guardandolo allontanarsi, e trattenne un sospiro a vederlo scuotere la testa prima di svoltare l'angolo, lasciandoli soli.  
  
  
Passarono all’incirca sei mesi in Europa, di cui due mesi in Scandinavia, finché non era diventata troppo fredda per Barney, ed allora si erano spostati per tre mesi in Inghilterra, dove avevano incontrato per la prima volta Lee Christmas, un ex-SAS che aveva lasciato il corpo per una missione conclusasi in un modo che gli aveva fatto perdere ogni fiducia in quello che stava facendo.  
Reclutarono Christmas e l'inglese passò con loro l'ultimo mese lontano da casa, in Francia, dove trovarono una seconda recluta per la nuova squadra.  
Stavano camminando per le strade di Parigi alla ricerca di un ristorante dove ci fosse cibo capace di sfamarli e che fosse anche buono quando si dovettero fermare davanti ad un assembramento di gente intenta a mormorare e fissare un cinese minuto circondato da tre armadi chiaramente intenzionati a smembrarlo lì nel bel mezzo della strada.  
Barney fu tentato per un momento di internvenire, ma il cinese nemmeno si scompose, mandando a terra gli uomini con delle mosse rapide e precise, senza muovere nemmeno un muscolo che non fosse necessario.  
Fu abbastanza da lasciare Barney alquanto impressionato mentre il cinese si abbassava per raccogliere una valigetta dall'asfalto e allontanarsi senza una parola.  
Gunnar puntò il dito verso il cinese che si allontanava, serio come la morte. "Io quello lo voglio, in squadra." Sentenziò, prima di mettersi ad inseguirlo.  
"Ma che bello..." Borbottò Barney, celando una punta di gelosia mentre si metteva a seguire il compagno, ignorando Christmas che chiedeva ridacchiando se Gunnar avesse qualcosa di particolare per il cinese.  
"Lui l'ha già preso quello che voleva lui, adesso tocca a me!" Rispose Gunnar, avendo sentito il commento di Christmas, voltandosi indietro prima di tornare a correre dietro al cinese.  
Christmas fece una faccia prima di guardare Barney di sottecchi.  
"Non farti false speranze." Borbottò Barney, senza togliere gli occhi di dosso dalla schiena di Gunnar.  
"Beh, uno magari vorrebbe essere informato..." Alzò le mani Christmas, guadagnandosi però uno sguardo raggelante dal più anziano.  
"Di che?"  
"... se corre rischi."  
"L'unico rischio qua è che ti colpisca un pugno." Fece una smorfia Barney, portando l'altro ad alzare nuovamente le mani in segno di resa.  
Yang intanto davanti a loro si fermò, voltandosi a guardare quel gruppetto che chiaramente lo seguiva con un'espressione corrucciata che non prometteva niente di buono.  
Gunnar fece un sorriso sghembo e sfacciatissimo e si fermò anche lui. "Dì, tu ce l'hai già una squadra?"  
Il cinese alzò un sopracciglio, guardando da Gunnar ai due che gli si fermavano alle spalle. "... una squadra di che, di football?"  
"Una squadra che ti copra le spalle quando fai numeri del genere, più che altro..." Rispose, come se fosse naturale.  
Yang rimase in silenzio un po' più a lungo, prima di rispondere nuovamente. "No. Non ne ho una."  
"Ti piacerebbe averne una? Rende di più, sai?"  
"Quanto?"  
"Si divide in parti uguali tra chi partecipa." Si intromettè Barney, tirando fuori il sigaro per accenderselo.  
Yang osservò attentamente anche lui per un po'. "Come faccio a sapere che non siete dell'Interpool?"  
"Ti pare che prendono uno con questa faccia?" Chiese Christmas, le mani sprofondate nelle tasche della giacca, facendo un cenno con la testa a Barney.  
"Grazie."  
"Figurati."  
"Non ci sto in squadra con dei ritardati, non mi piace l'idea di farmi ammazzare..." Scosse la testa Yang ai loro battibecchi.  
"Attento a come parli, tu. Non posso fare promesse per quello lì-" Fece un cenno verso Christmas. "Ma sono vent'anni che lavoro con lui." Indicò invece Barney. "E se fossimo due ritardati, non sarei qui a cercare di reclutarti, posso garantirtelo." Disse, serio.  
Yang strinse appena le labbra e lanciò uno sguardo ad un passante che si affrettò a proseguire per la propria strada.  
"... ne volete proprio parlare qui?"  
"Ce l'hai un passaporto?" Chiese invece Barney, continuando al cenno affermativo del cinese. "New Orleans ti sembra troppo lontana?"  
"No." Scosse lentamente la testa il piccoletto.  
"Allora che ne dici di continuare il discorso là, fra un paio di settimane?" Propose Barney, alzando le spalle. "E se non ti va bene pace e sconosciuti come prima."  
"Posso venire ad ascoltare." Concesse il cinese.  
Soddisfatto della risposta, Gunnar annuì e indietreggiò fino ad essere accanto a Barney, rilassandosi appena.  
Barney tirò fuori un pezzo di carta e una matita e ci scrisse sopra il nome del bar dove intendeva ritrovarlo e la data, passandolo poi al cinese che lo prese e annuì, guardando la nota prima di tornare ad osservare gli uomini.  
"Signori..." Abbozzò un sorriso, inclinando appena la testa prima di voltarsi e allontanarsi.  
"... questo l'hai voluto tu, eh..." Borbottò Barney dopo qualche secondo, toccando appena il gomito di Gunnar col proprio.  
"Non lo nego mica..." Ridacchiò Gunnar, ricambiando la gomitata leggera. "Non vorrai mica che ti lasci da solo con il nostro amico in prima linea, no?"  
"Grazie per la premura..." Ridacchiò Barney, e Christmas ebbe la gran tentazione di trovare il bar più vicino e prendersi da bere.  
  
  
Gli altri componenti della nuova squadra che volevano mettere su li trovarono una volta tornati in America, in seguito ad una visita a John: scoprirono così dell'esistenza di un ex pugile, Toll Road, esperto in esplosivi e alla ricerca di lavori. Con una certa sorpresa scoprirono inoltre che il piccolo Caesar era finito nei guai con la legge e le forze dell'ordine che, ignorando senza problema alcuno come nei pasticci ci fosse finito per difendere la madre da un'aggressione, avevano deciso di rendergli la vita un inferno. Non ebbero da pensarci su troppo prima di decidere di prendere il ragazzo appena maggiorenne con loro come esperto di armi.  
La squadra funzionò bene sin da subito. Certo, ebbero bisogno di qualche momento di assestamento durante la prima missione, mentre ognuno di loro cercava di capire quanto psicopatici fossero gli altri, ma per la fine di quella giornata, mentre tornavano a casa sul vecchio aereo di Barney, fu con una certa soddisfazione che si potè quasi sentire nell'aria come fossero destinati ad andare d'accordo. E così continuarono a lavorare, trasformandosi ben presto in una solida squadra in cui tutti guardavano le spalle agli altri.  
Fu solo nel duemila che Barney ebbe nuovamente notizia di Tool.  
Il russo trovò il modo di fargli avere una lettera in cui gli spiegava di come suo padre fosse peggiorato, di come lui stesso avesse finito per mettersi nei guai a causa del desiderio di essere più utile e reperire più soldi per le sue medicine, per le sue cure, perché potesse magari anche trovarsi una casa più calda in un futuro non troppo lontano. I "guai" erano un eufemismo per dire che era stato colto a trafficare sostanze pericolose e lo volevano processare e gettare a marcire in una prigione russa.  
Barney non dovette nemmeno stare a pensarci per ripiegare la lettera e metterla in una sacca insieme a vestiti pesanti e un completo, deciso ad andare almeno ad assistere a quel dannato processo.  
Che volesse ammetterlo o no, Tool fu molto felice di vedere un volto amico, anche se non parlarono molto in pubblico per non rischiare che qualcuno potesse associarli troppo e fare domande su Barney e le sue attività.  
L'americano strinse i denti quando il giudice stabilì che Tool avrebbe dovuto passare i seguenti quindici anni in una prigione, e si alzò in piedi col resto delle persone che assistevano facendo un piccolo cenno con la testa all'amico quando gli agenti lo portarono via, stringendo i pugni per impedirsi di fare niente di stupido nonostante l'acidità di stomaco che sentiva in quel momento.  
Non era che non sapesse che Tool da sé sarebbe stato più che capace di evadere anche solo il giorno dopo stesso, ma sapeva anche che non l'avrebbe fatto, preoccupato che potessero dare fastidio a suo padre, andare a cercarlo e disturbarlo, facendo magari peggiorare la sua malattia con lo stress.  
Passarono gli anni e non seppero più niente del loro amico, perlomeno finché Tony Stark non diede spettacolo davanti alle telecamere dicendo di essere Iron Man.  
"A Tool verrà un embolo." Commentò Barney, ignorando che quello che ne aveva quasi avuto un embolo era stato in effetti il padre del suo amico, cosa che aveva portato infine il loro ex compagno di squadra ad evadere dal suo carcere di massima sicurezza per tornare ad occuparsi del padre sempre più debole.  
Non c'era voluto molto perché l'uomo si spegnesse nel suo letto, lo sguardo fisso sulla tv dove mandavano ancora e ancora il video del figlio del suo odiato collega che prendeva tutti gli onori del lavoro iniziato dal padre e da lui stesso.  
Tony Stark era diventato un eroe a livello mondiale, un volto conosciuto e amato quanto nemmeno suo padre nei suoi anni d’oro.  
Non passò molto prima che una domenica, mentre l'intera squadra si prendeva una gioranta libera per starsene davanti alla tv a guardare la Formula 1 e bere birre, lasciando che Caesar improvvisasse una grigliata, si ritrovassero a bocca aperta a guardare quello che era chiaramente Tool fare a pezzi auto da corsa e uccidere piloti per arrivare a colpire il giovane americano.  
"Quello sembra parecchio arrabbiato..." Commentò Christmas, mentre Gunnar quasi si strozzava con un sorso di birra nel riconoscerlo per un'inquadratura sul suo viso. In quei dieci anni sembrava invecchiato di venti e tra i capelli più lunghi e la smorfia di rabbia gli ci era voluto un secondo per riconoscerlo veramente aldilà del fatto che stesse cercando di uccidere Stark.  
Anche Barney lo riconobbe e si avvicinò di più allo schermo di istinto. "... sta cercando di farsi ammazzare quel deficiente?" Chiese tra lo stupito e l'arrabbiato, guardando le macchine esplodere alle spalle del russo.  
"Voi conoscete quel tipo lì?" Chiese Toll Road, indicando la tv con la bottiglia di birra.  
Gunnar strinse le labbra. "Se continua così dovremo andare a tirarlo fuori di galera..." Disse tra i denti, evidentemente teso.  
"Anche se non continua così mi sa che ci finirà. In effetti dovrebbe ancora esserci, almeno per quel che ne sapevo..." Disse Barney, prima di fare una smorfia nel vedere la macchina scura investire l'amico.  
"... quello non credo gli abbia fatto molto bene..." Borbottò Caesar.  
Quando Tool venne colpito in faccia da un pugno di Stark con tutta l'armatura e fu trascinato via ancora cosciente, furono tutti piuttosto impressionati.  
"Coriaceo, il vostro amico..."  
"Nemmeno te lo immagini..." Sbuffò Gunnar, quasi sollevato nonostante il russo stesse sputando sangue.  
"Dobbiamo scoprire dov'è e farlo uscire di prigione." Decise Barney alzandosi in piedi, fermato però dalle proteste di Caesar.  
"Woah, woah, fermati un momento! Dobbiamo farlo uscire di prigione? Si può sapere almeno chi è?"  
"Che te ne frega?" Ringhiò Toll, voltandosi a guardarlo male.  
"Me ne frega che-"  
"Era parte della squadra. Prima che ci fosse questa di squadra." Spiegò Barney a denti stretti, e dall'espressione dei suoi uomini capì che non c'erano più obiezioni a muoversi per liberarlo.  
Il piano per farlo evadere non fu però attuato, vista l'esplosione che ne causò la morte in galera.  
E sebbene non c'avessero azzeccato sul fatto che l'evasione fosse stata tutta opera di Tool stesso, furono abbastanza svegli da capire che sarebbe tornato all'attacco contro Tony Stark e intuirono che il punto più facile in cui raggiungerlo sarebbe stata quella sua famosa esposizione scientifica. Una volta in città aspettarono qualche segno della posizione del loro amico, mettendosi in moto e saltando sul loro furgoncino quando le telecamere mandarono ovunque nel mondo le immagini dei droni che attaccavano Stark.  
Guidare attraverso l'Expo si rivelò più complicato di quanto non avessero pianificato, perché oltre alla folla nel panico, alle forze dell'ordine e alla relativa difficoltà di guidare attraverso un posto non pensato per guidarci attraverso, i droni che avevano creato il panico stavano esplodendo, rendendo il percorso fino alla cupola un vero campo minato.  
Entrare nella cupola semi-distrutta dopo l'ultima esplosione fu la parte più facile, ma quella che rendeva evidentemente più nervoso Gunnar. Dopotutto, Tool era rimasto lì sotto, in uno spazio chiuso e circoscritto, con una marea di droni caricati per esplodere. Le previsioni non erano esattamente rosee.  
"Secondo te ce ne sono ancora che ci possono fare secchi?" Chiese Barney in un mormorio, rivolto a Toll Road che scosse la testa, abbastanza certo che i congegni avessero funzionato con precisione matematica.  
Barney sembrò abbastanza rassicurato dalla risposta e scese dal furgone, cercando di distinguere attraverso l'aria polverosa la sagoma dell'amico.  
"Là, è quella cosa là?" Chiese Caesar a voce alta, facendo quasi sobbalzare Barney che aveva parlato in bisbigli senza nemmeno accorgersene. Non ci volle molto per raggiungerlo e il capo dei mercenari tirò un sospiro di sollievo soltanto quando, tolta una trave da sopra l'addome dell'amico, potè accertarsi che respirasse e fosse ancora abbastanza cosciente. O perlomeno vivo.  
Accertato che fosse vivo, Gunnar si fece largo di malogarbo tra i compagni di squadra per aiutare Barney a trasportarlo fino al blindato e potersene andare approfittando del caos per non essere notati dalle _autorità competenti_ che cominciavano a frottare lì.  
"Secondo voi questa roba come si toglie senza rompere più roba di quanta già non sia in briciole?" Chiese Caesar mentre quasi volavano via dall'Expo, agitando una mano sull'armatura che ancora racchiudeva Tool.  
Il russo rispose con un brontolio in russo, e l'intento mezzo incosciente di dirgli di non azzardarsi a toccare la sua creazione venne completamente ignorato da Barney a causa della felicità del sentirlo in grado di parlare.  
"Coriaceo, l'amico." Commentò Yang annuendo con la fronte aggrottata, abbastanza colpito che nonostante l'esplosione subita quello fosse già in grado di parlare.  
"Non immagini quanto..." Gracchiò Tool, aprendo finalmente gli occhi con una smorfia, provando a sollevare la testa per guardarsi attorno, ripetendo la smorfia nel vedere il viso di Barney.  
"... oh. Non potevo finire in un paradiso di tette invece che ritrovare di nuovo il tuo muso davanti?" Protestò debolmente, cercando di aprirsi la corazza e ignorando la risata di Barney.  
"Se cerchi tette temo che non ne troverai per un pezzo..." Gli diede una pacca l'amico.  
"Il tempo ti ha fatto proprio bene, eh, Tool?" Scherzò Gunnar, tendendogli una mano perché potesse almeno tirarsi seduto.  
Tool gli prese la mano e si sollevò, abbozzando un sorriso che era metà una smorfia. Il suo piano era andato a scatafascio, ma nella sfortuna aveva scoperto almeno di poter ancora contare su certe persone che già un po' pensava l'avessero dimenticato. "Fidati, non è stato il tempo a rompermi credo una costola o due..." Scosse la testa.  
"Vedremo di rimediare in qualche modo, per tutte le costole rotte e non solo quelle... dì, ti sei inscatolato bene, come te li leviamo i pezzi che non si sono staccati?" Chiese, cercando di capire se ci fosse un'apertura manuale o qualcosa per togliere la corazza dove i danni avevano reso impossibile l'apertura automatica.  
"Le ginocchia... le giunture affianco... gira lì..." Borbottò l'uomo, impegnato a cercare di togliersi un guanto senza ammazzare nessuno.  
Con un po' di aiuto da parte di Gunnar e di Toll Road, che era il più vicino all'altra gamba, finalmente Tool riuscì a togliere la corazza e potè farsi controllare per constatare che le costole erano perlomeno tutte incrinate per effetto dell'onda d'urto e solo l'armatura aveva impedito che al suo posto ci fosse un ammasso informe di gelatina rossa e schegge d'osso.  
"Beh, poteva andarti peggio..." Considerò Barney, prima di sporgersi verso Christmas per discutere con lui di che strade prendere per allontanarsi indisturbati.  
Tool gli rivolse una smorfia dolorante prima di guardarsi attorno, studiando i visi sconosciuti. "Così loro sono la nuova squadra?" Chiese a Gunnar, pacato, tastandosi un fianco.  
"Al completo. Te li presentiamo meglio quando siamo al garage, adesso è meglio se ti riposi... però si vede che sono meglio di Trench già al primo sguardo, eh?" Ridacchiò lo svedese.  
"Non c'è nemmeno una donna..." Protestò Tool, tornando a sdraiarsi, cercando di scacciare il pensiero di Stark che si metteva al sicuro. Ancora una volta.  
"Vuoi farmi credere che appena sarai in piedi non andrai a trovartene altre mille, di donne?"  
"Nah, massimo cinque alla volta..." Borbottò il russo, e Caesar lo indicò agli altri.  
"Ecco, vedete? Così si ragiona!" Annuì con convinzione.  
Gunnar rise e scosse la testa. "Ragionate come volete, a me basta che mi lasciate bere..."  
  
  
Quando qualche tempo dopo Barney andò con Gunnar al garage di Tool si sorprese nel ritrovare nuovamente al loro posto alcune cose che il russo aveva tolto dalle pareti e rinchiuse in scatoloni anni prima.  
"Tool?"  
Il russo scese dal piano di sopra, l'aria molto più sana di quanto non fosse stata negli ultimi tempi. "Ragazzi..." Li salutò con un cenno della testa e un mezzo sorriso.  
"Questo posto comincia ad avere di nuovo la sua faccia..." Sorrise Gunnar, soddisfatto, guardandosi intorno.  
"Vero?" Chiese Tool contento. "Stavo mezzo pensando di chiedervi se poi il bersaglio l'avete buttato via o se l'avete ancora..." Indicò la zona del muro dove il bersaglio in questione era rimasto appeso così tanto a lungo da lasciare l'alone più chiaro sulla tinta.  
"Aspettavamo che potesse tornare al suo posto... anche se ormai ci stavamo abituando ad averlo sul muro..." Ridacchiò, infilandosi le mani in tasca.  
"Ma te lo riportiamo senza problemi, figurati se voglio continuare a sorbirmi lui che mi chiede di sfidarlo..." Scherzò Barney, dando una mezza gomitata al compagno.  
Tool gli lanciò un'occhiata scettica. "Non dirmi che hai imparato a lanciare i coltelli?"  
"Imparare ho imparato, solo che sono più bravo col fucile che a centrare col mio coltello..." Alzò le spalle ridacchiando.  
"Beh, se è per quello anch'io faccio ancora abbastanza schifo con le lame, piuttosto che con le pistole..." Concesse Barney. "Però, ehi, hai visto il tipo pelato che guidava l'altro giorno il furgone? Quello invece va di coltelli, perciò suppongo ne basti uno così in squadra..." Rise.  
"Quella allora è la nuova squadra?" Chiese Tool rilassato, sedendosi per recuperare la propria pipa e accenderla.  
Gunnar si appoggiò alla colonna in mezzo al garage. "Quella è la nuova squadra." Confermò, annuendo. Nella sua assenza, avevano già preso parecchi lavori con la nuova squadra e, a parte il fatto che non ne poteva più di fare il cecchino e stare lontano dal resto della squadra, era tutto cambiato in bene, rispetto a quando dovevano lavorare con Trench.  
"Ma quello scuro sbaglio o è il piccolo Hale?" Chiese il russo con la pipa tra le labbra.  
"Sì e continuano a piacergli le armi che fanno rumore!" Rise il biondo, ricordando il suo primo incontro con Caesar.  
Barney rise e dondolò piano sui piedi. "Non per niente se la intende alla grande con l'esperto di esplosioni, Toll Road!"  
"Dio..." Rise il russo, scuotendo appena la testa. "Devo ammetterlo, ragazzi, sembrerebbe proprio una bella squadretta."  
"Ripensamenti sul pensionamento?" Provò ad inquisire Barney, e per quanto sapesse che avrebbe detto di no non riuscì a non sentirsi una punta deluso quando l'amico scosse la testa serio.  
"No. Ho chiuso con questo lavoro. Sono vecchio, e se anche non fossi vecchio abbastanza... per un po' credo sia meglio che mi limiti a tatuare un po' di gentaccia come voi, che seguirvi in giro per il mondo a riparare ai torti dell'umanità." Rise piano, anche se non sembrava troppo divertito.  
"Beh, è giusto, in fondo l'avevi detto di voler andare in pensione e restarci... e non è male avere a casa qualcuno che più o meno si preoccupa per te quando sei via. Anche se si preoccupa tra una ragazza e l'altra." Scherzò Gunnar.  
"Beh, voi vedete di non farvi tagliuzzare e io non avrò da dovermi preoccupare." Agitò la pipa, divertito.  
"Mi sembra giusto." Ridacchiò Barney, quasi tirando un sospiro di sollievo nel vedere che tutto era tornato come prima, dopo fin troppo tempo.  
  
  
 **Stoccolma, Luglio 2013**  
  
  
Barney prese un respiro a fondo, muovendosi appena avanti e indietro, spostando il peso dai talloni alle punte dei piedi. Odiava i completi eleganti: lo facevano sembrare uno di quei cani a cui mettono robe improponibili addosso. E odiava che ci fosse caldo, troppo caldo, anche se chiunque altro avrebbe detto che in realtà in Svezia anche in Luglio non è che facesse così tanto caldo.  
Lanciò uno sguardo fuori dalla porta e verso le scale, sperando di vedere arrivare quella scimmia del suo compagno. Scimmia, sì, perché uno non si dovrebbe presentare in ritardo al proprio matrimonio.  
Affianco a lui Tool si sistemò con calma la cravatta viola, totalmente sereno.  
In realtà Gunnar non era in ritardo, magari di due minuti, pazienza, sai che problema. Caesar certamente l'avrebbe portato lì, a costo di metterselo in spalla e correre.  
Christmas d'altra parte continuava a sospirare, le braccia incrociate, chiedendosi se dopo che l'avevano lasciato da solo la sera prima lo svedese avesse continuato a bere per conto suo. Quello avrebbe potuto spiegare molte cose. Il suo arrivare in ritardo o anche il possibile non arrivare e punto. O anche l'arrivare già di per sé.  
Per onore del vero, il ritardo di Gunnar, Caesar e Yang era principalmente dovuto al traffico, visto che Gunnar aveva smesso di bere piuttosto presto, quando aveva cominciato a dubitare di stare davvero per sposare Barney. E da quel momento, oltre che sobrio, era rimasto rigido come uno stoccafisso.  
Quando finalmente erano riusciti a uscire di strada e parcheggiare, il percorso a piedi era stato breve ma ugualmente lungo, perché mettere in fila i passi era improvvisamente un'impresa.  
Cionondimeno, i tre arrivarono finalmente nel cortile del municipio ed a vedere Barney, Gunnar si ritrovò a riprendere fiato e perderlo tutto di nuovo perché Barney in effetti non era fuggito prima del matrimonio, ma questo voleva dire che alla fine si sarebbero sposati sul serio, come due persone serie che pensavano al futuro.  
Barney dovette trattenersi per non sorridergli come uno scemo, anche se l'impiegata del comune trovò che più che altro stava facendo una smorfia e si chiese perché si volesse sposare se già sembrava in preda alla sofferenza.  
"Era ora. Ancora cinque minuti e avremmo dovuto chiamare un'ambulanza per un collasso cardiaco." Commentò Tool quasi annoiato, anche se poi concluse la frase con un ghigno, guardando l'amico tendere la mano al suo sposo senza una parola. Gunnar era finalmente arrivato e per Barney questo voleva dire che potevano andare avanti. O fare qualsiasi altra cosa, bastava che Gunnar fosse finalmente lì con lui.  
Gunnar strinse la mano di Barney con un sospiro, cercando di calmarsi. "Non ti vedevo con la faccia così nuda da più di vent'anni..." Commentò, sfregando il pollice contro le sue nocche.  
"Volevo essere figo." Annuì l'uomo con aria solenne, stringendo appena la presa mentre l'impiegata iniziava a parlare.  
"Siete arrivati tutti allora?"  
Toll Road si guardò intorno. "... siamo in sette, è abbastanza facile vedere che ci siamo tutti."  
Gunnar prese un respiro profondo. "Ok! Andiamo dentro, la sala è di sopra, sono tre rampe di scale, Barns giuro su dio che sarò il primo a mettere piede in quella sala."  
Barney alzò un sopracciglio all'ultima informazione e non disse niente, per il momento, seguendo le sue indicazioni. Bastava portarlo abbastanza vicino da non fargli più contemplare l'idea di fuggire. E poi si sarebbe visto.  
Yang guardò i compagni di squadra, confuso. "... qualcuno ha idea di cosa abbia voluto dire?" Chiese, sottovoce.  
"Forse che non vuole scappare?" Ipotizzò Caesar stringendosi nelle spalle.  
"... secondo me ci stanno provando." Commentò Toll Road, notando come i due uomini sembravano accelerare man mano il passo.  
"Vogliono scappare insieme dal loro stesso matrimonio?" Strinse gli occhi Yang, trovando che avesse ancora meno senso della frase criptica di Gunnar.  
"Per qualche motivo, non mi stupirebbe se lo facessero..." Rispose Christmas, con una mezza smorfia.  
Gli sforzi dei due sposi finirono per rivelarsi inutili quando, con precisione incalcolabile, finirono per posare il piede nella sala delle cerimonie nello stesso momento.  
Gunnar strinse le labbra. "Secondo te cosa vuol dire, che finiremo a comandarci a vicenda, adesso?"  
Barney strinse anche lui le labbra per un attimo prima di scoppiare in una breve risata, tirandolo appena per mano per baciarlo sulle labbra. "Continueremo come abbiamo fatto finora magari. In fondo non c'è andata male, no?"  
"Siamo riusciti a non ucciderci in trent'anni, è possibile che ce la possiamo fare ancora..." Ridacchiò Gunnar, mentre si sistemavano davanti agli impiegati del comune, che li guardavano con aria mediamente divertita.  
  
  
Non più di cinque minuti dopo, con una cerimonia-lampo in svedese e in inglese, Gunnar e Barney uscivano dal municipio, sposati.  
A onor del vero, Gunnar non riusciva ancora a credere che fosse stato vero e così facile.  
Barney di suo continuava alternativamente a sorridere felice e lanciare sguardi assassini agli amici che ridevano, e soprattutto a Caesar che continuava a lanciargli contro e con forza chicchi di riso.  
"Auguri!" Rise il ragazzone, lanciandogli contro l'ennesima manciata.  
"Dì un po', stai cercando di festeggiarci o accecarci?" Rise Gunnar, cercando di levarsi il riso dai capelli, con il cuore che ancora batteva all'impazzata per l'emozione.  
Barney si voltò a guardarlo con un sorriso felice, approfittando del cessato allarme chicchi per sporgersi e baciarlo sulle labbra. Non gli importava se i ragazzi facevano suoni o smorfie, nemmeno se per scherzo, l'unica cosa importante era Gunnar lì, a baciarlo, finalmente suo marito.  
Era come veder realizzare un sogno accarezzato in gran segreto per tutta una vita, poterlo abbracciare e stringere conscio che era suo e soltanto suo.  
  
Tutto il _ricevimento di nozze_ consisté del consumo di alcolici e di cibo funzionale soltanto al reggere meglio gli alcolici. Dopotutto, quale modo migliore per festeggiare se non bere fino a stare male?  
Barney passò cinque minuti buoni a sghignazzare prima che al tavolo degli sposi arrivasse ciò che aveva ordinato per Gunnar, pregustandosi la faccia che avrebbe fatto.  
Nel vedersi consegnare la birra analcolica, Gunnar ebbe un momento di perplessità, prima di guardare malissimo Barney ed agitargli contro la lattina. "Barney, giuro su dio che te la ficco così su per il culo che ti verrà fuori dal naso!" Minacciò, prima di scoppiare a ridere.  
Barney scoppiò a ridere e gli fece spostare la mano con la lattina prima di tirarselo contro con una mano dietro la nuca per baciarlo anche se continuava a non riuscire a smettere di ridere.  
Gunnar si arrese al bacio, non riuscendo a smettere di ridere, e abbandonò la birra analcolica sul tavolo. "Allora, lo vuoi fare o no questo brindisi?"  
"Sicuro di volerlo fare con la birra?" Chiese Barney scuotendo la testa, anche se dal sorriso che aveva plastificato in faccia non sembrava troppo dispiaciuto della cosa.  
"Se trovi un modo per fare shotgun con qualunque altro alcolico, sei pregato di avvisarmi subito..." Ridacchiò, prendendo una delle lattine buone.  
"Dicevo il brindisi..." Rise Barney, prendendo una lattina e un coltello.  
"Ok, allora, se trovi un modo che ti sembra più consono a noi due sei ugualmente pregato di dirmelo..." Rispose, pronto a fare un buco nella sua lattina.  
"Una volta ho visto un film dove c'era uno che beveva da una bottiglia con dentro un proiettile." Accennò pensoso il marito, spaccando la lattina e sollevandola, lanciandogli uno sguardo, pronto a bere insieme a lui.  
"Quindi dovremmo berci un proiettile?" Chiese, prima di rivolgersi agli amici. "Qualcuno ci dà il via?" Trafficò un po' per forare la lattina, aspettando di poter aprire la linguetta.  
Caesar alzò la propria birra. "Al mio tre?" Aspettò che entrambi fossero pronti prima di urlare direttamente "TRE!"  
Barney si attaccò alla lattina, trangugiando d'un sorso la birra, cercando con la mano libera il ginocchio del marito.  
Gunnar quasi si perse la lattina a metà, perché gli veniva da ridere, ma riuscì ad arrivarci in fondo senza fare troppo un macello. Non che gli importasse, in realtà. Aveva accanto Barney - _suo marito_ Barney - ancora più vicino di quanto lo avesse sentito in trentasei anni. E nient'altro poteva importargli. 

**Author's Note:**

> Compulsory note: lo so che in America i college non funzionano con le sessioni ma con i semestri, fate finta di non saperlo *regala caramelle*
> 
> Venite [qui](http://yuppushipstheloneliestships.tumblr.com/post/50277620573/x), [qui](http://yuppushipstheloneliestships.tumblr.com/post/50278072388/x) e [qui](http://yuppushipstheloneliestships.tumblr.com/post/50278358133/x) per gifset bonus.


End file.
